Solo una oportunidad
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: El desenlace de la guerra no ha salido como se esperaba y quienes Harry consideraba como familia han muerto. Se le presenta una oportunidad para cambiar todo aunque sea empezando desde cero en el cuerpo de un niño, en una dimensión donde él murió ¿qué otros cambios puede haber, aceptará Harry empezar de nuevo o simplemente arreglará todo ahí y volverá a su dimensión destruida?
1. Una oportunidad

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

**_Con seis reviews sabré si les gusta =D si no les gusta pues no sigo escribiendo y listo! que algunos capis ya están listos ..._**

* * *

Solo un débil rayo de luz se coló, un rechinido tétrico retumbó en la vacía habitación. Un par de pies cansados se arrastraron llevándose con ellos el polvo restante de la nada. Ya no había algo que pudiera respirar en ese lugar… el muchacho alto y delgado suspiró contemplando lo que antes habría sido una biblioteca enorme que a esa hora tan solo el día de ayer había estado plagada de niños. Paseó sus apagados ojos que antaño fueran de un hermoso y brillante esmeralda. Se recargó contra un escritorio que estaba cubierto de escombros y golpeó con fuerza, solo polvillo voló, el silencio tragó rápidamente el jadeo que se le había escapado. Apenas si podía pensar lo suficiente para ordenarle a alguna parte de su cuerpo que hiciera algo así que fue más un reflejo involuntario lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza, tardó demasiado en comprender que la luz que se miraba no era porque hubiera dejado abierta la puerta, era una luz azul, demasiado brillante para ser natural y parecía provenir de algo pequeño. Un simple movimiento de su varita y la luz se acercó a él.

Era un libro pequeño, no más grande que su mano. Apuntó su varita hacia el escritorio y tan pronto como ésta quedó cerca, el libro comenzó a vibrar y la luz se hizo más intensa. No tardó mucho en sentirse cegado aún a pesar de haber cerrado los ojos. Un retortijón le dio vuelta el estómago, el estremecimiento del frío glaciar le recorrió por completo hasta hacer temblar su espina. Vomitó o al menos fue la terrible sensación pues nada salió de su boca y el piquetazo que le dio la cicatriz hizo que todo se volviera oscuro.

Antes de que la luz se apagara, una silueta contempló la escena con terror y antes de que pudiera abandonar el marco de la puerta un rayo cayó en el libro y éste de elevó con rapidez. La silueta intentó evitar lo que presentía pero el libro explotó con un sonoro eco que retumbó por la habitación, después una sombra negra atravesó el lugar hasta el fondo donde una nube de papeles se levantó. La silueta suspiró derrotada.

Se removió solo un poco, evitó el suspiro que le provocó el sentir el aroma de la enfermería. Poco después frunció el entrecejo aún con los ojos cerrados… no podía estar en la enfermería pues ésta había sido destruida… todo Hogwarts había sido destruido. Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse con tres varitas que lo apuntaban desde cada lado de la cama… y efectivamente, estaba en la enfermería. Algo atónito miró los rostros de los presentes, unos ojos dorados demasiado familiares en un rostro más familiar aún; al otro lado de la cama unos ojos plateados en un rostro que hizo que un nudo se apretara en su garganta; tragó saliva y miró frente a él… diría que era su reflejo si no hubieran pequeñas diferencias como el color de piel, la nariz… esos ojos o… la edad. Volvió a ver a los otros dos, eran pequeñas las diferencias de esos rostros con los que provocaron que escaparan algunas lágrimas y corrieran libres por su rostro. Sin pensarlo más, estiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche y tomó su varita, de un brinco se puso de pie en la cama y los apuntó con…

_ ¿Un cepillo de dientes? _masculló confundido y más se confundió al escuchar la voz… no era esa su voz. Estaba más… aguda, suave.

Se miró la mano que sostenía el cepillo verde. Muy pequeña para ser la suya, se acomodó los lentes que insistían en bajar por su nariz y desencajarse de las orejas, como si le quedaran demasiado grandes. Tan ensimismado estaba con lo que encontraba tan extraño que no notó las miradas airadas de quienes lo amenazaban.

_Señores, señores

Dejó de pensar de golpe y levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz… él conocía perfectamente esa voz. Más lágrimas salieron al ver al hombre de mirada azul tras esas gafas de media luna, se le escapó un jadeo al ver la nariz torcida. Se sentó de golpe en la cama e intentó bajar, pero alguien se lo evitó. Hizo una mueca al sentir el fuerte apretón en su brazo, cuando se giró para reclamar, las palabras murieron en su boca al ver la mirada plateada y lo siguiente que hizo fue sin pensar.

_ ¡Sirius! _gritó y abrazó al hombre _lo siento, lo siento por favor perdóname… no sé dónde estoy pero si me dan otra oportunidad… lo siento Sirius, solo eso quería decirte…

_Que demo… _masculló, miraba con terror al muchacho que lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

El chico parpadeó un segundo después, acababa de darse cuenta de algo y levantó la cabeza.

_ ¿Desde cuando eres tan alto? _preguntó al momento en que se echaba hacia atrás.

Se giró hacia los demás e igual estaban demasiado grandes, no que él fuera tan alto como su amigo Ron pero no estaba tan pequeño al menos que…

_ ¡El maldito libro me llevo a un lugar de gigantes! _exclamó aterrado.

Albus Dumbledore no hizo nada por ocultar la diversión que le había ocasionado el grito, sonreía abiertamente ante la cara de desconcierto de los demás.

_Es un mortífago bastante raro _susurró alguien.

El muchacho giró la cabeza hacia la voz y ya no pudo moverse. Una mujer alta se acercaba, sus ojos se mecían al vaivén de las ondas pelirrojas que se movían al caminar. Ambas esmeraldas se conectaron y el muchacho se estremeció al reconocerla.

_Me parece demasiado lindo para que sea un mortífago _le sonrió y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Justo para eso he venido _intervino Dumbledore con una sonrisa _toma, bebe esto _dijo tendiéndole un frasquito al chico, él desconfiado solo miró la mano _no lo envenené, solo quiero que me digas lo que ha pasado _la mirada que le dedicó le indicó que algo ocultaba y cuando el anciano le guiñó un ojo, él tomó el frasquito.

_Si ya estoy muerto o loco, qué más da _se alzó de hombros y bebió de un trago.

Apretó los ojos en espera de lo más terrible que pudo imaginar, unos segundos después los abrió confundido. Todos lo veían a él, al parecer esperando lo mismo. No sentía nada, intentó decirlo pero su lengua no se movió. Satisfecho asintió, al menos así se sentía menos muerto o loco. En cambio la mirada de Albus Dumbledore se había nublado mirando más allá de donde ellos podían imaginar. Su rostro no reflejaba un solo sentimiento.

Solo un par de minutos después, Dumbledore parpadeó, una mezcla extraña de sentimientos le cubrió la cara… había fascinación pero al mismo tiempo terror y confusión. Asintió en silencio y miró al muchacho.

_Necesitas dormir _apunto hacia la mesita de noche.

El muchacho siguió la mano pero negó efusivamente.

_Debes… _intentó decir James al notar la mirada del director pero el muchacho lo interrumpió al desaparecerse de la cama.

Albus Dumbledore no se movió ante la escena que acababa de empezar. James se tiró bajo la cama mientras Sirius corría hacia la puerta y Remus fue al otro extremo de la cama. Unos segundos después, los tres hombres gateaban debajo de las camas de toda la enfermería.

_Cuando te atrape… enano de… _mascullaba Sirius cada vez que se golpeaba contra las camas

_ ¡Sirius es un niño, deja esas palabras! _y por el mismo grito de Lily, nunca terminaba la oración.

_No soy ningún niño _gritó de pie frente a la puerta, su sonrisa se amplió al sentir el pomo de la puerta en la mano pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando intentó girarla. Miró hacia atrás, el anciano le sonreía y él brincó cuando Sirius Black se barría con el propósito de cogerlo de los pies.

Volvió a correr, pero ahora sobre las camas. Se sobresaltó con el siguiente grito de Lily y regresó a la seguridad del piso pero no bajo las camas pues sería más fácil que lo hechizaran.

_ ¡Black y Potter guarden esas varitas!

Se tiró pecho tierra cuando un rayo le pasó cerca.

_ ¡Remus! _exclamó la pelirroja.

Se puso de pie y regresó a la carrera, seguía preguntándose donde había dejado su varita. Cuando unas manos lo sujetaron del pecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se le habían acercado tanto. Con el entrecejo fruncido levantó la mirada para reclamar pero no pudo lograr que su lengua se moviera. La pelirroja le sonreía.

_Vamos, debes volver a la cama

_Tengo que ir al baño _susurró.

Cuando la mujer lo soltó, él dio media vuelta y fue hacia el baño sin escuchar cuando intentaban decirle donde quedaba. Entró y se recargó contra la puerta, agitó la cabeza confundido, era un sueño demasiado real y cuando despertara estaría en la cama mojada porque de repente le habían entrado unas terribles ganas de orinar. Fue directo al urinal, iba a bajar el cierre del pantalón pero tenía pijama así intentó bajar el pantalón solo un poco pero terminó con él hasta los tobillos al igual que con la ropa interior y cuando ya estaba listo bajó la mano y poco después la mirada…

_ ¡Aaaah! _dio un gran grito, se escucharon paso chocando en la puerta, palabrotas y por fin los tres hombres más jóvenes entraron al baño. Harry se subió la ropa en un segundo, olvidó sus necesidad fisiológicas y antes de que alguno pudiera abrir la boca, corrió junto a los hombres y fue directo hacia Albus Dumbledore _se encogió… digo… me encogí… ¿qué pasa? _estaba aterrado

_Tengo una curiosa teoría que con mucho gusto te informaré en cuanto la confirme y para eso, necesito que duermas, toma _con su habitual tranquilidad, el anciano le dio un vaso

_Dormir sin soñar _suspiró Harry _al menos dígame que aspecto tengo, no alcanzo el espejo

_Tienes seis años

El director le sonrió, pero Harry se empinó el vaso con la poción, intentó subirse a la cama pero la pelirroja terminó por ayudarlo. Miró de nuevo a todos... Sirius lo miraba desconfiado, Remus no parecía creerlo pero también estaba desconfiado; su padre, el hombre que tanto se parecía a él, además de desconfiado y no poder creerlo, lo miraba dolido y ofendido; Lily le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos y por último el viejo director tenía ese brillo en los ojos. Parpadeó, el director parecía pensativo, volvió a parpadear, James abrazaba a Lily y ella se refugiaba en su pecho, parpadeó de nuevo y ya no pudo volver a abrir los ojos.

Cuando despertó el sol apenas empezaba a tintar el horizonte y todavía había algo de oscuridad en la habitación, pero se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Bajó la mirada cuando sintió que algo apretaba su mano, curioso miró la mano grande que estaba sobre la suya. No estaba seguro de si podría sacarla sin despertar a la pelirroja que dormía recargada sobre su brazo en el colchón así que siguió mirando todo. En una silla junto a la otra cama estaba una silueta, se ajustó las gafas que le iban grandes y pudo distinguir a James que dormía con la cabeza hacia atrás del respaldo. Sirius estaba tendido en la cama junto a la silla de James y roncaba profundamente. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, se topó con una mirada dorada, Remus estaba de pie y no podía dejar de verlo.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ ¿Estudian aquí? _preguntó Harry, no le parecían estudiantes pero tenía que preguntar. Remus negó con la cabeza y repitió su pregunta.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_Harry Potter… aparentemente de seis años _masculló él, no podía recordar que edad se suponía debía tener pero estaba seguro que no eran seis años

_Eso no es verdad _masculló Lupin, pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, alguien le acarició la cabeza.

_Buenos días, demasiado temprano ¿no crees?

Intentó asentir pero se perdió completamente mirando a la mujer que le sonreía, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche.

_El director nos explicó lo que ocurrió y que en realidad no tienes seis años _siguió explicando como si no se hubiera percatado lo idiotizado que él estaba.

_Asegura que no eres un mortífago _interrumpió James, se estiraba adolorido

_Eso dice él _siguió Remus. Sirius seguía profundamente dormido

_ ¿Saben que edad tengo en realidad y por qué me miro de seis?

Nadie le contestó, solo intercambiaron miradas. Se instaló un silencio tenso, Harry mirando a todos y nadie mirándolo a él.

_Hay dos teorías _fue James quien se decidió a hablar así que se acercó hasta la cama donde él seguía sentado en el centro

_ ¡James! _pero Lily lo interrumpió rápidamente _es un niño, no lo agobies con eso ¿quieres desayuno? _miró a Harry y antes de que le pudiera contestar, volvió hacia James _ vamos a las cocinas, los elfos debes estar preparando todo ya

_Pero… pero…

Bastó una sonrisa de la pelirroja y que ésta se le colgara del brazo para que James cediera, suspiró y se dejó arrastrar. Harry los miró con una sonrisa triste, si ese era un sueño esperaba no despertar. Cuando sus padres se perdieron, él volvió la vista al frente, Sirius ya estaba despierto y lo miraba serio. No había rastro del padrino que él había conocido, éste hombre lo miraba como si fuera a brincar con una varita y atacarlo. Aunque si lo pensaba, tal vez ellos eran los mortífagos. ¡Voldemort había encontrado la forma para secuestrarlo! Pero no le parecía probable que lo conservara con vida… pero entonces ¿qué estaba pasando? Su supuesta madre había interrumpido a James cuando le iba a explicar todo. Volvió a ver a los dos merodeadores que lo vigilaban y se le ocurrió algo. Se alzó de hombros y se acostó de nuevo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró. Se descuidarían en algún momento y él saldría a buscar su varita y una buena explicación. Le pareció que habían pasado horas para cuando James y Lily regresaron con la comida. La pelirroja le acarició el cabello mientras James dejaba la charola con comida en la mesita.

_ ¿Sabes que no es nuestro Harry, verdad?

Lily miró a su esposo, acarició la cicatriz en forma de rayo que el niño tenía en la frente y se giró hacia su esposo. Harry sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca pero hizo todo lo posible por seguir fingiendo dormir.

_Eso no lo sabes…

_Lily, cariño… ese niño no es Harry, nuestro Harry murió…

Harry abrió los ojos sin darse cuenta, pudo ver como la puerta de la enfermería se cerraba tras Remus. Esperó en silencio pero al no obtener queja, supuso que no lo descubrían por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, quería escuchar.

_Hace cinco años que Harry murió… te prometí que haría todo lo posible porque perdonaras mi error…

_Déjame vivir este sueño entonces _suplicó la voz acongojada, parecía que estaba llorando y Harry de repente sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar también _sabes lo que dijo el director, ya escuchaste que no recuerda que edad tiene… quizá…

_ ¿Y si son falsas esperanzas?... no quiero ver como te ilusionas y después de unos días o meses…

_No me ilusionaré tanto, te lo prometo…

_Lily…

Harry no aguantó más y se giró intentando parecer dormido, se quedó quieto unos segundos, después abrió los ojos. La pareja estaba abrazada y no parecía tomarle importancia a él así que probó moviéndose un poco, se deslizó hacia el extremo opuesto a donde estaban ellos, se quedó quieto de nuevo. Un par de segundos después volvió a deslizarse, sacó un pie de la cama, después el otro y medio cuerpo también, sin esperar más cayó de pie en el mayor silencio que pudo. En cuatro patas espió debajo de la cama y miró los pies juntos, así que seguían abrazados. Gateó por debajo de las camas hacia la puerta. Se pegó contra la pared con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, en espera de un grito que lo mandara de nuevo a la cama, pero éste no llegó así que se arriesgó y con mucho cuidado estiró el brazo, desdobló los dedos y empujó la puerta al lado contrario rechinando tan fuerte que creyó le reventaría los tímpanos. Echó un vistazo hacia su cama, James y Lily aun abrazados no le prestaban atención así que sacó la cabeza y miró el pasillo. Remus y Sirius platicaban en un extremo del pasillo, le daban la espalda. Salió aún a gatas y se mantuvo pegado a la pared, mirando a los dos hombres empezó a retroceder al lado contrario a ellos. Tras recorridos largos cuatro metros, se puso de cuclillas, después de pie y echó a correr, afortunadamente estaba descalzo y no hacía ruido. El corazón estaba por escapársele cuando torció en una esquina. Descansó unos segundos y volvió a correr. Debía conseguir su varita.

Algunos alumnos madrugadores iban hacia el comedor sin tomar en cuenta al niño en pijama que descalzo recorría los mismos pasillos. Se alegró al ver como a las puertas del gran salón, dos alumnos discutían acaloradamente y en los aspavientos que hacían, una varita asomaba del bolsillo de la túnica de uno de ellos. Harry se acercó con cuidado, se detuvo a unos pasos del muchacho que desde su nueva altura le parecía enorme. Se puso de puntillas y lentamente terminó de sacar la varita, casi podía saltar de alegría, repentinamente se sentía como solo un niño de seis años. Cuando se disponía a guardar la varita entre sus ropas, una mano se aferró a su pequeño brazo. Automáticamente levantó la mirada, sintió que el alma le caía a los pies al mirar la nariz ganchuda enmarcada por dos cortinas de pelo grasiento. Aunque lo descolocó un poco el notar el horror reflejado en ese rostro cetrino, actuó de forma inconsciente cuando el hombre lo jaló hacia él, apretó la varita que acababa de robar y rogando porque respondiera gritó el primer hechizo que le llegó a la cabeza.

_ ¡_Expelliarmus!_

La voz infantil logró que los muchachos dejaran de discutir, los dos se giraron justo a tiempo para mirar como el profesor salía volando hacia el comedor. No sabían si reír o no y Harry se había quedado pegado al piso, sorprendido por tener tanto poder a pesar de ser un niño o tener el cuerpo de un chiquillo. Deseó sacar la lengua y burlarse mientras hacía un baile ridículo pero escuchó al profesor Dumbledore preguntar sorprendido qué había pasado, olvidó todo deseo infantil y corrió, debía salir de ahí, encontrar una explicación y… acordándose de su mejor amiga puso camino a la biblioteca, en un segundo y sin poder evitarlo algunas lágrimas le bañaron el rostro, lo invadieron unas terribles ganas de sentarse y ponerse a llorar a todo pulmón, quería que alguien lo consolara, agitó la cabeza para que esos extraños pensamientos desaparecieran y tuvo éxito. Corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían, deseaba tener la capa de invisibilidad con él.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se alegró de que Hermione no fuera la única que madrugaba para ir a estudiar, se pegó con cuidado a una niña alta y logró pasar a la bibliotecaria.

Al verse rodeado de libros no supo que buscar, no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado. Había cambiado de cuerpo a… ¿sería cuando tenía seis años o simplemente un niño de seis? Sus padres lo habían reconocido ¿o no?, ahora que lo pensaba no se había visto en un espejo. Se rascó la cabeza con la varita, con un suspiro miró las montañas de libros, Hermione sabría donde buscar… más lágrimas asomaron al recordarla, Hermione no podía ayudarlo porque ella había muerto. Sorbió la nariz escandalosamente y la señora Pince que justo hablaba en susurros con alguien tras él, se giró para llamarle la atención.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí niño?

Los pocos alumnos que había se giraron para mirarlo. Alarmado y antes de que un par de grandulones de Hufflepuff lograran atraparlo volvió a correr. Frenó de golpe al salir de la biblioteca, casi choca contra unas piernas, al levantar la cabeza pudo reconocer la espalda de James, había mucho cabello alborotado en esa cabeza. Tragó saliva y lentamente se giró, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la esquina derecha. Sentía que sudaba, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido según se acercaba a la esquina, solo pudo respirar hondo cuando estaba por girar en el pasillo pero el aire se le atoró al escuchar el grito de Sirius.

_ ¡A tu derecha James!

No esperó más y volvió a correr, debía regresar la varita y… tuvo que correr más rápido, podía escuchar pasos tras él e iban corriendo también.

_ ¡Enano detente! _escuchó el grito de Sirius, después un rayo violeta le pasó por un lado, ni siquiera miró quien le había lanzado eso pero estiró el brazo hacia atrás, aferró la varita y le rogó que sirviera.

__ ¡Incarcerous, Levicorpus!_

__ _¡Maldito mocoso!

Escuchó la voz de Sirius pero no se detuvo a ver si le había dado a alguno, ni siquiera quiso girar la cabeza.

_ ¡Harry James Potter!

Con ese grito titubeó un poco, incluso se detuvo pero tan pronto giró la cabeza y miró a James furioso, con la mirada que echaba fuego, volvió a correr. Dejó atrás a Sirius con las piernas enredadas en cuerdas. Y pasó por debajo de las piernas de Remus Lupin que acababa de aparecer, sintió que le jalaba el pijama pero logró zafarse, se puso de pie de un brinco y siguió corriendo.

__Rictusempra __se tiró pecho tierra al escuchar a Sirius.

Gateó rápidamente, poco después se puso de pie y corrió. Al menos ellos no creían que fuera un niño, de lo contrario no lo atacarían, no eran peligrosos los ataques pero aún así. Giró a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina, sin darse cuenta pronto llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del director y que justo en ese momento se abría, para su mala suerte fue Lily quien salía y acompañada por nada más y nada menos que el hombre de pelo grasiento que él había arrojado al comedor y no se miraba nada contento. Frenó de golpe, los merodeadores que corrían ya muy cerca de él casi lo atropellan y por no llevárselo entre los pies intentaron detenerse pero Sirius empujó a Remus y éste empujó a James, los tres cayeron sobre Harry.

_ ¡Por Merlín! _Lily olvidó lo que hablaba con Snape y corrió hacia la maraña de piernas y túnicas. Sirius gritaba entusiasmado que por fin lo había agarrado y negaba a soltar la pierna que aseguraba era del niño.

Snape se había acercado y contemplaba con una sonrisa burlona y mientras Lily intentaba desenredarlos, Harry se arrastró hasta salir debajo de todos. Gateó rápido hasta la gárgola que se cerraba y se metió hábilmente. Recargado contra la pared respiró unos segundos antes de subir las escaleras. Volvió a respirar cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de que tocara ésta se abrió.

_Bienvenido, no sabía que conocías la contraseña _Albus Dumbledore sentado tras su escritorio le sonrió.

_Me colé antes de que se cerrara

_Pasa Harry, pasa y siéntate _el anciano esperó hasta que el niño se sentó con gran trabajo en las enormes sillas

_No recuerdo que fueran tan grandes _masculló, respiró hondo y miró al director que seguía sonriendo, sus ojos azules brillaban como si conociera un secreto que no le contaría.

_Al parecer en verdad tienes más edad de la que aparentas y la pregunta es ¿qué haces aquí? Con la poción que bebiste ayer pude ver lo que ocurrió en tu dimensión pero ese libro que tocaste, solo miré que era pequeño ¿recuerdas si decía algo?

_No, solo que brillaba y después… desperté y los miré… pero ¿dijo otra dimensión?

_Así es, según sé tus padres murieron cuando tenías un año de edad…

_Aquí fui yo quien murió, por eso James no me quiere…

_Sufrieron mucho y no quiere volver a pasar por eso, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estarás aquí…

_Entiendo pero… señor ¿por qué tengo seis años?

_Porque es la edad que tu alter ego tendría y solo puedes ocupar el lugar de un Harry Potter, si no, sería como si fueran dos Harry Potter o al menos esa es mi teoría _parecía que algo le divertía, le ofreció unos dulces de un cuenco y Harry se apresuró a tomar un puño, sin pensar en algo más abrió tres dulces de limón y se los echó a la boca rápidamente, los masticó, tragó y abrió cuatro dulces esta vez, en un minuto se los había terminado. La sonrisa del anciano se amplió pero su mirada pensativa estaba en el niño de seis años que no tenía seis años, asintió casi imperceptiblemente _adelante _dijo de repente, Harry se resbaló de la silla y se metió debajo del escritorio para diversión del director _hola señor Weasley

Harry se asomó desde su escondite, sonrió al mirar a un chico alto y pelirrojo ¿sería alguno de los hermanos de su amigo? Se puso a cuatro patas y espió otro poco, parecía ser de cuarto o quizá de quinto año.

_Se… señor la profesora McGonagall me manda…

_ ¿Qué ha hecho? _había diversión en la voz del director

_No, yo nada señor _se apresuró a responder, parecía que nunca había estado en la oficina del director _es que platicaba con un compañero y… me avergüenza decirlo pero un niño me robó la varita sin que me diera cuenta…

Harry pudo ver como el chico se sonrojaba y sus orejas se ponían rojas justo como Ron.

_Vaya que casualidad _comentó el director dando una palmada _ ¿Harry?

El niño salió cabizbajo, jugaba la varita entre los dedos.

_ ¡Es él! _exclamó el pelirrojo

Harry se acercó a paso lento, le sonrió avergonzado y le dio la varita.

_Discúlpame por favor

El muchacho lo miró detenidamente y lejos de molestarse, se inclinó hasta llegar a su oído y divertido le susurró.

_Eres muy bueno

Harry le sonrió radiante.

_Señor Weasley, ¿sería tan amable de llevar al niño con sus tíos? Conoce a James Potter, anda por el castillo y seguramente estará preocupado _Harry rodó los ojos, dudaba mucho que James estuviera preocupado, a lo mucho y estaba furioso

_Mejor que me lleve con Lily _murmuró Harry, era más seguro si ella lo encontraba primero o al menos eso creía él.

_Sí señor, claro

_Tómelo de la mano con fuerza, le gusta escaparse

_Claro _murmuró el muchacho, sujetó la mano de Harry y dio media vuelta

_Y Harry _se detuvieron en la puerta abierta, Harry miró al director _investigaré, quizá los visite en algunos días, que les vaya bien.

Salieron de la oficina del director, bajaron en silencio las escaleras y emprendieron el camino por la derecha. Harry no le tomaba importancia que lo llevaran de la mano, pensativo daba vueltas al hecho de que el director hubiera dicho que los Potter eran sus tíos y después supuso que la historia de la muerte de Harry Potter era tan conocida como la del niño que vivió, entonces de pronto recordó algo… Voldemort.

_O… oye _murmuró mirando al pelirrojo, el muchacho le sonrió y Harry perdió el valor, mejor le preguntaría a James o Lily sobre Voldemort, si él estaba muerto significaba que su madre no se había sacrificado por él y entonces Voldemort no había desaparecido. Prefirió preguntarle el nombre al muchacho _ ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Harry

_Soy Bill

_ ¡Wow! _exclamó sin poder evitarlo, era el hermano mayor de su amigo Ron _mucho gusto Bill

_Mucho gusto Harry

_ ¡Harry!

Al mismo tiempo miraron al frente, Lily regresaba por el pasillo de la derecha.

_ ¿Podría pedirte un favor? _preguntó Harry de pronto _ no le digas que te robé la varita por favor

Bill rió divertido por el favor pero asintió con la cabeza.

_Lo encontré en la oficina del director y me pidió que me asegurara de que llegara bien

Harry agradeció en silencio, no estaba seguro de que a Lily le gustara la idea de que hubiera robado una varita. La pelirroja agradeció al chico Weasley y tomó la mano del niño.

_Estaba tan preocupada, ¿estás bien? _se acuclilló frente a Harry, lo revisó de pies a cabeza más de tres veces antes de abrazarlo _vamos a la enfermería.

El camino a la enfermería fue en silencio total, Lily apretaba la mano de Harry para que no se le escapara, parecía ser la única que creía que tuviera seis años. En la puerta el niño se detuvo de golpe y la pelirroja siguió caminando, extrañada se giró al sentir que la manita se le resbalaba. Harry miraba fijamente a los tres hombres que platicaban a unos metros de ellos, recargados en una cama. James se giró con los brazos cruzados, su mirada era para temer y Harry se sintió como si en verdad tuviera seis años.

_No pasa nada anda _Lily volvió a tomarlo de la mano y casi tuvo que jalarlo.

_Ese niño… _murmuró Sirius señalándolo

_Es de mala educación señalar Black _lo interrumpió Lily, entró tranquilamente y después de que la enfermera revisara al niño bajo la atenta y molesta mirada de James, la pelirroja volvió a agarrar la mano de Harry pero contrario a lo que éste pensaba, lo llevó a un rincón y lo dejó ahí mirando hacia la pared.

_Una zurra, es lo que merece _masculló Sirius, Harry lo miró de lado, su padrino parecía tener un enorme chichón

_Lo tocas y te atienes a las consecuencias Black _Harry sonrió y respiró aliviado al ver al joven hombre encogerse de hombros tras James, volvió la vista a la pared… su padre estaba más molesto que Sirius pero al parecer él no se sentía como su padre, nada que ver con la pelirroja y no supo decir si era algo bueno _iré con el director a preguntarle algunas cosas, vigílenlo y no te atrevas a tocarlo Sirius

_Bah _murmuró el aludido.

_Harry pórtate bien _tranquilamente salió, Harry deseó gritarle que se quedara, que no lo dejara solo con esos tres a los que no había tratado ni un poquito bien.

La enfermería se cubrió de un tenso silencio rápidamente, podía sentir la mirada de James en su espalda así que no se movió ni un segundo mientras Lily estuvo fuera.

_Bueno, tienes que admitir que es hábil _escuchó la tranquila voz de Lupin, Sirius balbuceó algo pero no escuchó que James hablara _para haber usado una varita robada…

_La pedí prestada _susurró Harry, Remus soltó una carcajada

_Cuando el dueño no da su opinión, es robo

_En el rincón no se habla _murmuró James, Harry no supo si por fin aceptaba que no era un mortífago disfrazado de niño o solo quería que se callara pero guardó silencio.

Los merodeadores bajaron la voz para hablar entre ellos y Harry empezaba a cansarse, cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro hasta que una mano se cerró entorno a su brazo, de un brinco se giró y con terror miró a Sirius.

_ ¡Ella dijo que no me tocaras! _exclamó alarmado.

Sirius lo ignoró y se acuclilló frente a él, con ojos entrecerrados parecía revisarlo. El cabello, la nariz, los ojos y miraba a James. Le dio vueltas varias veces, asentía algunas veces y seguía con su revisión para volver a mirar a James. Incluso le revisó los dedos de los pies. Unos minutos después, pareció satisfecho, volvió a asentir, lo giró hacia la pared y volvió con sus amigos. Nadie volvió a revisarlo y compararlo con James tan descaradamente mientras Lily estuvo ausente. Cuando la pelirroja volvió llevaba ropa en las manos.

_Harry ven por favor _dejó la ropa sobre una cama y se volvió hacia el niño _espero que hayas pensado en lo que hiciste _dijo en cuanto Harry se acercó, él se apresuró a asentir _muy bien cámbiate, el profesor Dumbledore dice que podemos llevarlo a casa… _guardó silencio un momento mientras le daba la ropa a Harry, después miró a su esposo _ si tú quieres

Harry que se ponía la camisa, miró a James y éste lo miró a él. Pareció reconocer algo en el niño porque asintió lentamente.

_ ¿Qué esperas Harry? Ponte el pantalón, debemos irnos ¡oh, por favor! _exclamó la pelirroja, rodó los ojos al verlo ir hacia el baño _mira cerraré los ojos _y se cubrió los ojos con las manos  
_como si no te hubiera cambiado cuando estabas desmayado.

Sintiéndose tonto, Harry regresó al lado de la cama y se apresuró a cambiarse el pantalón.

_Ya

_Te miras lindo sonrojado _la pelirroja le pellizcó la mejilla cariñosamente _iremos al Londres muggle a comprarte algo de ropa y juguetes si quieres _lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la enfermería. Se dejó guiar en silencio, podía escuchar a James y los demás platicando atrás.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a casa, era extraña mirar la casa completamente arreglada, se estiró hacia donde sabía estaba la estatua de sus padres pero no había nada aunque era obvio. El lugar era tal y como se lo había imaginado.

_Ve a darte un baño, prepararé la cena _Lily lo dejó frente a las escaleras, tranquilamente fue a la cocina.

Harry se quedó ahí de pie mirando a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el baño o a donde había mandado su ropa.

_Te vas a quedar en la habitación de huéspedes _murmuró James tras él, Harry asintió pero no se movió. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro del hombre _dices ser Harry Potter ¿y no sabes donde está la habitación de huéspedes? _era casi una reclamación el murmullo de James, Harry molesto se giró y lo enfrentó, aunque no le llegaba ni a la cintura.

_Jamás he vivido aquí, la última vez que vine al valle de Godric solo miré la casa por fuera, el monumento que levantaron en honor a mis padres, a mi familia que me quería y sacrificó su vida para que yo viviera, lo que más me importaba era encontrar las tumbas y saber donde descansaban sus restos no hacer un tour de la casa donde algún día viví _deseó sacarle la lengua pero se contuvo, dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras, prefería buscar en cada puerta que quedarse ahí para que James siguiera burlándose de él. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que le bañaron el rostro, en ese día había llorado casi más que en toda su vida, cualquiera que fuera su edad.

Encontró un baño casi al final del pasillo, tomó un baño rápido y cuando estaba por volver a ponerse la ropa que llevaba, llamaron a la puerta.

_Aquí está un pijama

Cuando abrió la puerta, James había llegado a las escaleras. Recogió la ropa, cerró la puerta y volvió al baño. Sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro se vistió. Una vez en pijama fue a la cocina, con cuidado bajó las escaleras, no recordaba haber sido tan torpe a los seis años. Intentando no hacer ruido pasó por la estancia donde los merodeadores platicaban. No quiso establecer contacto visual con ninguno, lo hacían sentir extraño. Saludó a Lily y volvió a agradecerle la ropa. Se sentó en el desayunador rogando porque no lo mandara a la estancia a esperar. Pero a Lily no le molestó, sino todo lo contrario. Algunos minutos de charla amena y divertida, la pelirroja anunció que la cena estaba lista.

_Ayúdame a llevar los guisantes a la mesa, es por esa puerta _ le indicó la puerta junto a la que daba a la estancia.

Cuando tomaba el tazón blanco, aparecieron los hombres y tomaron otro tazón cada uno. Cuando Harry logró cruzar la puerta, Sirius terminaba de poner la mesa entre burlas de Remus. Harry sonrió, le habría gustado crecer en un ambiente parecido, tan ensimismado caminaba pensando en eso que su pie piso la pantufla del otro pie e inevitablemente tropezó, el tazón con guisante salió volando de sus manos mientras él cerraba los ojos en espera del golpe que no llegó, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a James que con el entrecejo junto lo volvía a poner de pie, asustado miró donde tendría que limpiar el desastre pero el tazón de guisante aterrizaba cuidadosamente sobre el mantel blanco.

_Lo siento _murmuró

_ ¿No te golpeaste?

_No, estoy bien, gracias James _intentó sonreírle pero no le salió más de una extraña mueca, se había asustado y eso le pareció más extraño de lo que quería admitir _gracias por detener el tazón Remus

_Por nada Harry _de los merodeadores, Remus era el único que parecía aceptar al niño, le sonrió al momento que apartó una silla para que se sentara.

Durante la cena Lily era la que iniciaba la conversación, Harry se limitaba a contestar las preguntas mientras Remus comentaba. Sirius devoró la comida tan rápido que Harry en ocasiones olvidaba responder a Lily por quedarse mirando a Sirius. James en cambio entra bocado y bocado solamente miraba a Harry.

_Es hora de dormir _anunció Lily tras el postre, Harry miró el reloj en la pared… eran las ocho y media.

_Pero si no tengo seis años en realidad _murmuró, aunque prefería ir a acostarse que estar con James

_Yo te miró de seis _dijo Sirius después sonrió y miró a Lily _ oye pelirroja, me quedaré a dormir ¿te parece?

_Por mí no hay problema pero Harry dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes, solo que quieras dormir en el sofá _sacó la varita y con tranquilidad la agitó, los platos desaparecieron en un puf.

_La cama es grande y él es chiquito

_ ¡No soy tan chiquito!

_Si Harry quiere darte cama, por mi no hay problema _se levantó de la mesa, con un fluido movimiento de varita terminó de recoger, después miró al niño y le sonrió _a la cama Harry

Harry miró a James y decidió que era hora de dormir, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y bajó de la silla. Murmuró un buenas noches y casi corrió a las escaleras, apenas pudo escuchar como Lily le prometía ir a acostarlo.

Tan pronto terminó de subir las escaleras se detuvo, no tenía ni idea de donde dormiría. Por fortuna la pelirroja apareció un par de minutos después y le mostró la habitación. Esperó a que se acostara y por fin lo que Harry había soñado pasó, Lily le dio un beso en la frente, lo arropó y le deseó buenas noches, él se lo agradeció aunque agradeció más que no le ofreciera leerle un cuento porque habría aceptado.

No tenía sueño, era demasiado temprano pero no podía convivir con James. Bajó de la cama y fue a la ventana, estaba nevando y hasta entonces se preguntó en qué fecha estaría.

_Hola

Harry se giró de un brinco al escuchar la voz, Sirius Black le sonreía, cerró la puerta tranquilamente y se sentó en el centro de la cama. El niño se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre Black y la sonrisa del hombre le dio más desconfianza.

_Quiero hablar contigo y explicarte por qué James actúa de esa forma

Harry asintió, conocía esa mirada y sentía cariño por su padrino así que se acercó y subió a la cama.

_Si me dices lo que ocurre de donde vienes, yo puedo intentar que James baje la guardia… me contó lo que le dijiste en la escalera pero no se atreve a preguntarte…

_Entonces te mandó a ti… _Harry sonrió, Sirius no tenía ni un poco de tacto. El animago iba a refutar pero miró a James en la sonrisa del niño

_ ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Debería simplemente sacarte todo ¿sabes que puedo? Tienes seis años

_Pero así no será divertido ¿verdad?

_Tal vez _soltó una carcajada ronca, Harry lo abrazó y sin poder contenerse volvió a llorar, empezaba a fastidiarle llorar tan fácilmente, era como si tuviera cinco años.

_Perdóname Sirius por favor, no debí… _murmuró contra el pecho del animago, él confundido palmeó la espalda del niño

_ ¿Qué no debiste?

_Primero haremos un trato _como si nada hubiera pasado se separó del hombre y le sonrió _necesito ver a mis amigos, saber si aquí no murieron… préstame por favor tu varita…

_ ¡No! No, no, no, no, Lily me cuelga, claro que no te daré mi varita ya he visto lo que puedes hacer con ella

_Solo quiero ir en el autobús noctámbulo…

_Oh, eso _Sirius se alzó de hombros _no da servicio desde hace… _guardó silencio repentinamente, lo miró con nostalgia, respiró hondo y siguió hablando _desde hace cinco años

_Entonces cuando todos se duerman puedes llevarme a Ottery St. Catchpole y prometo decirte todo, hasta lo que el profesor Dumbledore ni siquiera imagina, no le mostré todo en la enfermería _Harry alzó las cejas expectante, Sirius se mordía el labio, después un dedo y por ultimo suspiró mirando el techo

_A escondidas ¿de todos?

_James me da miedo _se alzó de hombros tranquilamente _parece que espera cualquier momento para atacarme y mi mamá no querrá dejarme ir, ni llevarme, Remus ya no está ¿no?

_Se fue hace un rato

_ ¿Qué dices? Te contaré sobre el padrino más genial que tuve y como me diste el mejor regalo que podrías imaginar

_No sé…

_ ¿No quieres saber como me convertí en el jugador de quiditch más joven en cien años?

Los ojos del animago se abrieron enormes, su boca cayó con sorpresa y sin pensarlo más, simplemente asintió y estrechó la mano que Harry se apresuró a extender.

_Si nos atrapan, diré que robaste mi varita mientras dormía y yo solo fui tras de ti

_Cobarde

_James es mi amigo, lo quiero como a un hermano

_Lo sé… parece que alguien viene, si les dices no hay trato

Algunos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, Harry se apresuró a meterse entre las cobijas y se tapó hasta la cabeza. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

_ ¿Todo bien? _era Lily en pijama que miraba ensoñadora el pequeño bulto en la cama.

_Descuida pelirroja, todo bien

_Buenas noches Sirius

_Buenas noches Lily

Sirius se recostó y suspiró. Afortunadamente James tenía el sueño pesado.

Pasada una hora, creyó que se había librado, Harry se había quedado muy quieto y él empezaba a ceder ante el cansancio, se le cerraban los ojos cuando el bulto de cobijas voló, Harry ya estaba de pie.

_Ya deben haberse dormido ¿no?

_ ¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta ahí? Aunque me apareciera contigo, casi es media noche, no voy a meterme a una casa a escondidas _el entrecejo del animago se frunció, parecía seguro de que esa fuera la respuesta que Harry le iba a dar

_James tiene escoba ¿no?

_ ¡Para cuando lleguemos será de día! _exclamó, de un brinco Harry volvió a la cama y se lanzó sobre Sirius para hacerlo callar, era como si quisiera que los descubrieran.

_Nos aparecemos, llevarás la escoba y del pueblo nos vamos volando, la casa de mi amigo está en las afueras

_Empiezas a convencerme de que eres hijo de James _suspiró. En otra situación le habría entusiasmado escaparse y romper las reglas pero sentía que en parte traicionaba a su amigo _si solo Moony estuviera aquí _masculló, Harry ya había abierto la puerta y tuvo que seguirlo.

Harry lo esperaba en las escaleras y desde ahí Sirius fue quien guió el escape. Pensando en lo que haría James si se levantaba en ese momento, agarró la escoba, tomó la mano de Harry y desaparecieron.

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	2. Pequeñas diferencias

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

**_Como se portaron tan excelentemente bien, aquí tienen otro capi! Qué les parece si se portan igual que en el capi pasado? =D_**

**_Para quien me preguntó por qué no podía usar mis guiones dobles... la pagina me los borró, simplemente =(_**

* * *

-Tenemos cinco horas volando y no veo nada

Harry iba delante de Sirius en la escoba, el animago giraba y volvía a girar más por insistencia de Harry que intentaba controlar la escoba y tenía miedo de que se le cayera y entonces sí que Lily iba a matarlo; que por ganas propias.

-Ya va a amanecer

-Pero si recuerdo que estaba en las afueras, no entiendo

-Estará escondida, últimamente está muy de moda y de hecho no deberíamos estar aquí

-Pero… todo es diferente -bajó la mirada, tenía unas terribles ganas de soltarse llorando - ¿me llevarías a otra parte? -entusiasmado volteó a ver a Sirius

-Después, Lily se levanta demasiado temprano, bajemos aquí y roguemos para que la pelirroja no se dé cuenta cuando lleguemos -y sin decir más, inclinó la escoba y justo en ese momento escuchó ruido, parecían dos apariciones - ¡demonios! -exclamó, olvidó la escoba y levantó en brazos a Harry

- ¡Ey no, bájame!

Con una mano Sirius tapó la boca al niño pero ya era tarde, los dos encapuchados los habían visto.

-Demonios, quédate aquí -acostó a Harry en la tierra y sacó la varita, agradeciendo que solo fueran dos comenzó a atacar. Desde donde estaba, Harry comprobó que su padrino era hábil, ni siquiera escuchaba los hechizos que lanzaba y podía fácilmente contra esos dos - ¡acuéstate! -en un momento de distracción cuando Harry intentaba ayudar, un rayo impactó en Sirius arrojándolo varios metros

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

Harry levantó la mirada rápidamente, él conocía esa voz de hecho odiaba esa voz. Bellatrix Lestrange le sonreía, en una mano llevaba la varita y en la otra una daga de plata. Al verse en peligro y sin varita no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gatear y morderle la pierna con toda la fuerza que pudo. La mujer lanzó un alarido de dolor y sorpresa, empezó a patear intentando quitárselo. Un rayo rojo le impactó en el pecho y la mandó a volar, pero al mismo tiempo lanzó la daga, Harry gritó cuando ésta le cortó el brazo.

-Vamos -Sirius lo levantó y desaparecieron justo cuando más mortífagos llegaron -demonios ¿estás bien? -aparecieron en el patio de la casa Potter, Sirius se apresuró a revisar a Harry que intentaba no llorar pero por raro que le pareciera le era casi imposible - ¡por todos los…!

El corte era profundo, corría desde el hombro hasta el codo.

-Debo llevarte a... -Sirius murmuraba apresurado pero se interrumpió cuando el foco de la cocina se encendió -esencia de díctamo, Lily debe tener

Levantó a Harry y suspiró, el niño no se había quejado porque lo había levantado y sospechaba que era tan orgulloso como James. Corrió hasta la cocina, atropelló a James que en pijama y con cara de pocos amigos abría la puerta.

-Después… dime que la pelirroja tiene esencia de díctamo por favor -pasó a toda velocidad, dejó a Harry sobre la mesa y desesperado comenzó a trastear en los armarios de la cocina -díctamo James, necesitamos díctamo

James se acercó a Harry que se había desmayado pero antes de llegar bajó la mirada, sentía el piso pegajoso y húmedo. Se asustó al ver grandes manchas de sangre, tardó poco en relacionar la desesperación de Sirius con el piso manchado y Harry desmayado sobre la mesa.

- ¡Lily! -gritó, patinó al salir de la cocina - ¡Lily! -volvió a gritar en las escaleras, se golpeó varias veces al subir pues la sangre en sus pies lo hacía resbalar y se cayó al toparse con su esposa a medio pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes en los pies James, es sangre?

-Díctamo, esencia de díctamo rápido

- ¿Quién está herido?

- ¡Rápido Lily!

Lily asintió y regresó corriendo, James estaba demasiado alterado pero no pudo evitar revisar la habitación de huéspedes camino a la suya y con el corazón latiendo furiosamente corrió por la esencia al ver la cama vacía. Llegó a su habitación y fue directo al pequeño armario del fondo, con la mirada buscó la poción.

- ¡Lily!

Las manos le temblaban, el grito de James no ayudó en nada. Apartaba con cuidado los frasquitos pero con el segundo grito de su esposo tiró varios. Por fin cuando tuvo medio estante en el piso encontró lo que buscaba, lo aferró y volvió corriendo, James no estaba en el pasillo por lo que se apresuró a seguir las huellas hacia la cocina.

- ¡Por Merlín! -la escena con la que se encontró le quitó la respiración y la ancló al piso que estaba casi por completo teñido de sangre al igual que Sirius que intentaba cerrar un corte horrible en el brazo de Harry. James amarraba su pijama alrededor del brazo mientras le hablaba al niño intentando despertarlo, al ver a su esposa sin moverse fue él por el frasquito y volvió con Harry, con cuidado e intentando que la mano no le temblara lo aplicó a la herida.

Nadie se movió mientras la herida se cerraba y las manos de James no dejaron de temblar ni cuando se sentó en una silla. Sirius se dejó caer en el piso, enterró el rostro entre sus manos. La pelirroja pudo acercarse, su sentido de sobrevivencia pareció activarse al ver a los dos hombres bloqueados.

-Mi niño ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué está bañado en sangre?

-Estaba… fuimos… él me dijo… lo siento Lily, no discutiré contigo si no quieres que vuelva -Sirius levantó la cabeza, su rostro bañado en arrepentimiento. Se tiró del cabello impotente, se sentía demasiado mal.

-James, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama. Sirius necesito que vayas por un medimago y lo traigas a punta de varita si quieres, explícale más o menos lo que ocurrió aquí.

Lily comenzó a dar órdenes y los hombres obedecieron mecánicamente. Sirius fue a la chimenea y James levantó a Harry.

-Vístelo por favor

La bruja suspiró, no sabía lo que había pasado pero no le gustaba nada que Sirius hubiera dicho eso. Sacó su varita y se dispuso a limpiar la cocina. Pero los hechizos que conocía eran inservibles había demasiada sangre por todas partes y no salía. Tuvo que ir a la biblioteca y revisar varios libros para dar con el hechizo indicado, si Sirius no se hubiera visto tan afectado lo habría puesto a limpiar sin magia. Cuando regresaba a la cocina, escuchó que alguien llegaba por red flú, después dos pares de pies corrían por las escaleras por lo que se apresuró a limpiar, el hechizo aseguraba que si la sangre no era fresca sería más difícil; cuando la cocina no parecía matadero muggle corrió hacia la habitación de huéspedes, al llegar sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al encontrarla vacía.

- ¡James!

- ¡Acá! -el grito de su esposo venía de su propia habitación, la desesperación no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse porque estuvieran ahí.

El medimago dejaba un montón de pociones en su mesita de noche cuando ella llegó.

-Aunque no despierte, cada media hora le dan esta que es para que reponga la sangre más rápido. Las demás -señaló la mesita de noche -tienen etiqueta con el horario, es importante… -se interrumpió mirando a los dos hombres que seguían cubiertos de sangre, suspiró y se giró hacia Lily que se acercaba lentamente -señora, es importante que le den las pociones a cada hora exacta, la esencia de díctamo ayudó mucho pero si queremos descartar venenos, maldiciones y demás es mejor que sean estrictos con el tratamiento

-Descuide -se apresuró a responder, podía respirar tranquila al ver como el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba con un poco más de ritmo

-Que guarde reposo absoluto, si pueden evitar que se levante para hacer sus necesidades sería mejor…

James y Sirius se permitieron intercambiar una mirada de duda, no creían que Harry fuera a querer, pero no abrieron la boca.

-Deberá despertar por la tarde, vendré como a las… ¿a qué hora se duerme?

-A las seis -susurró James al oído de su amigo, un poco más tranquilos podían bromear, Sirius asintió rápidamente

-Ocho treinta -contestó Lily seria, Sirius tragó saliva. Ahora que la pelirroja estaba segura de que Harry estaba bien, lo iba a despellejar.

-Bien, vendré a las ocho para revisarlo

-Muchas gracias -susurró Lily -lo acompañamos -les mandó una mirada furiosa a los dos hombres que aguardaban junto a la cama, ellos se apresuraron a seguirla.

Mientras Lily despedía al medimago, Sirius y James fueron a la estancia. Sirius tiró la túnica que se había puesto sobre el pijama y se sentó abatido. James se quedó de pie frente a él, también quería una explicación.

- Muy bien -Lily apareció con varita en mano -quiero saber qué rayos pasó

-Es que… Harry quería que… -levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja, deseó desaparecer pero se obligó a seguir hablando -no creí que pasara nada, hacía mucho que no atacaban y en medio de la nada…

- ¡Sirius!

-Lo llevé a buscar a un amigo, quería saber si vivía aún. Estábamos en medio de la nada buscando la granja donde vive, bajamos para aparecernos aquí y…

- ¿Bajaron? ¿De dónde? -James lo interrumpió

-Me llevé tu escoba, lo siento, te compraré otra

- ¡Qué más da una escoba, casi matas a mi hijo! -exclamó Lily, apretaba con fuerza la varita de la que hacía saltar chispas rojas

- ¡Lo siento! Te juro que no quería, no creí que fueran a aparecer dos mortífagos ahí… no había nada

-La casa estará oculta ¿no pensaste en eso?

-Cuando no encontramos nada, sí James sí lo pensé pero… me tomaron por sorpresa. Lo protegí, les juro que lo protegí -estaba a punto de llorar, arrepentido, avergonzado, temeroso de que James le retirara su amistad prefería que Lily lo desollara vivo -pero lo tenía acostado en la tierra, solo eran dos y casi los vencía cuando intentó pararse no sé para qué y… me dieron -se tocó el abdomen con tanta fuerza que se le escapó un mueca de dolor.

Lily con el ceño fruncido se acercó, bastó una mirada para que Sirius no se moviera mientras ella levantaba la playera que usaba de pijama, tocó los moretones que se extendían por todo el torso y gran parte del vientre

-Creo que te quebraron algunas costillas, demasiados moretones -cuando terminó su análisis lo miró de forma asesina a lo que el hombre se encogió -no sé si te los mereces por bruto -suspiró -pero no comprendo cómo te dejaste manejar por un niño de seis años

-Es que no tiene seis

- ¡Me vale un pepino la edad que tenga! -Lily se enderezó - ¡sigue siendo menor que tú! ¡¿No se supone que eres muy listo?! ¡Quiero saber como demonios te convenció!

-Dijo que me contaría cosas que ni el profesor Dumbledore sabía, que no le había dicho todo cuando…

- ¡Por esa tontería tú…! ¡Te voy a matar Black!

Arriba, Harry ya había despertado. Curioso miraba la habitación que no conocía aunque sospechaba que era la de sus padres. Brincaba con cada grito que daba Lily, le habían contado del carácter que tenía pero había creído que exageraban. No quería quedarse sin padrino dos veces pero se sentía demasiado débil, además, no tenía muchos deseos de que lo regañaran y lo castigaran por el tiempo que durara en ese lugar, sospechaba que a Lily no le importaría si tenía diecisiete años o seis.

- ¡Eh recordé mi edad! -exclamó emocionado.

Abajo Lily seguía gritándole a Sirius. Harry volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos, si podía retrasar los gritos hacia él, lo haría. Despertó cada media hora cuando Lily le hacía tomar una poción, fingió estar adormilado y no saber lo que ocurría durante todo el día pero para su desgracia no pudo seguir fingiendo en la noche, cuando el medimago llegó.

-No he podido hacerlo comer -decía Lily cuando entraron a la habitación

Harry abrió los ojos cuando alguien lo destapó y comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

-Hola muchacho, eres muy afortunado de haber encontrado a alguien que te quiere tanto -era un hombre de edad avanzada el que le sonreía, Harry se preguntó qué cuento le habrían contado sobre su enorme parecido con sus padres.

El hombre lo revisó siempre con una sonrisa que Harry le regresaba pero tan pronto el anciano se movía y dejaba al descubierto a Lily que lo miraba muy seria, la sonrisa del niño se borraba inmediatamente.

-Está muy bien, dele la poción para regenerar sangre cada dos horas durante el día de mañana solamente y las demás por una semana más. Ahora solo me falta tomarle la temperatura

Harry abrió la boca pero el medimago intentó girarlo mientras le bajaba el pantalón.

-No -murmuró Harry y se sentó firmemente

-No hay otra forma -de su túnica sacó algo muy parecido a un termómetro muggle, de repente la mano temblorosa de un anciano se apretó con fuerza en el brazo de Harry y el instinto infantil afloró nuevamente, simplemente abrió la boca y mordió la mano del mago.

- ¡Harry! -exclamó Lily sorprendida

El niño se barrió por entre las piernas del medimago y corrió fuera de la habitación, la puerta se cerró como por arte de magia y no respondía al alohomora. Harry patinó en el pasillo pero logró mantener el equilibro, llegó a las escaleras y bajó de dos escalones. James y Remus platicaban en la estancia e intentó correr hacia ellos pero no contaba con Sirius que en ese momento abrió la puerta principal y al intentar correr se le enredó en las piernas derribándolo, los dos fueron a dar al piso.

- ¡Harry! -el gritó de Lily alertó a los otros dos, James salió corriendo de la estancia pero se detuvo en el recibidor mirando a Harry que desesperado intentaba desenredarse de entre las piernas y la túnica de Sirius.

Poco después se escuchó una explosión en el piso superior y fue justo lo que Harry necesitaba, salió de un brinco, asustado miró las escaleras, después a James y de nuevo a las escaleras.

- ¡Ayúdame, sálvame! -gritó y se abrazó a las piernas de James

Lily bajaba muy seria, seguida por el medimago que se revisaba la mano.

-Ven aquí inmediatamente -ordenó la pelirroja, Harry se aferró a las piernas de James

- ¡No estoy resfriado! ¡Debe haber un hechizo para saber la temperatura! -apretaba cada vez más fuerte las piernas de James, cuando éste bajó la mirada, Harry intentó poner una expresión que diera lástima -no dejes que me meta esa cosa por… ¡por favor!

-Qué… ¿qué pasa Lily?

-Deben tomarle la temperatura -contestó la pelirroja, señaló al medimago que seguía con el tubito de cristal en la mano

-Harry, no pasa nada ya deberías saber que no te hace nada -James lo miró más serio, pero Harry se metió entre las piernas del hombre y se aferró más

-Eso no va en la boca ni entre las axilas ¿dónde crees tú que pretende meter esa cosa?

- ¡Eh no, sobre mi cadáver! -Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco y cubrió a Harry, James asintió rápidamente.

-El hechizo solo sirve a partir de los once años porque… -el medimago intentó explicar pero Harry lo interrumpió

- ¡No me importa, no me voy a dejar!

-No seas grosero -lo regañó Lily, seguía muy seria pero poco después suspiró, no podría quitar a Sirius de ahí ni despegar a Harry de las piernas de James. Se disculpó con el medimago y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, al menos James aceptaba un poco más a Harry.

-Estás en problemas -rió James, con Harry aún aferrado a su pierna regresó al sofá, Harry se quedó de pie.

- ¡Mordiste al medimago, te escapaste y casi mueres!

-Pero… -Harry intentó hablar pero se interrumpió, Sirius negaba con la cabeza muy efusivo, Remus también negaba aunque más discreto y James se había puesto junto a Lily, no sabía si estaba molesto por lo que había hecho o porque había llegado a dar problemas solamente y por su culpa Sirius casi había muerto lo que lo convertía en un mortífago declarado.

- ¡En medio de la noche y como está todo! -Lily siguió regañándolo.

Harry bajó la mirada, la pelirroja tenía razón, había arriesgado su vida pero él solo quería mirar a su amigo y asegurarse de que su vida no había cambiado. Nada más lo iba a mirar dormido en su habitación que parecía un horno, con su nariz larga y el cabello rojo, solo quería volver a ver las personas que él había considerado una familia por casi seis años, los únicos que lo habían aceptado y brindado un hogar. Y de pronto empezó a sorber la nariz, sin que fuera su intención su labio inferior sobresalió y su mirada se aguó. Empezó a temblar por contener el llanto.

- ¿Harry? -Lily se acercó temerosa, puso una mano en el hombro del niño.

Harry levantó la cabeza y soltó el llanto, lloraba como un niño pequeño como si en verdad tuviera seis años. Sorbía la nariz y se frotaba los ojos con las dos manos.

-Solo… solo quería ver a Ron, yo nada más quería ver a mi amigo -y siguió llorando, balbuceando y temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Solo se le entendía el nombre de su amigo entre los balbuceos -perdón

Fue el recuerdo de su bebé llorando que se unió a la sensación de ese niño desvalido y sufriendo lo que ablandó a Lily aunque sabía que no era su Harry se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo -le acariciaba el cabello mientras le susurraba al oído. De reojo miró a su esposo con expresión rara, parecía shockeado, cuando James reaccionó agitó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, después se fue. Sirius intentó ir tras él pero Lily lo detuvo -déjalo Sirius , necesita estar solo.

Sirius asintió no muy convencido. Lily levantó a Harry y lo subió a sus piernas para abrazarlo mejor pero el niño reaccionó, dejó de llorar de repente y sonrojado miró a la pelirroja que lo observaba.

-Lo… lo siento, no sé que pasó -murmuró, Lily abrió los brazos para mirarlo mejor pero Harry se apresuró a pararse -perdón

-Descuida Harry

-Es que quería ver a Ron… ¡Ginny, tengo que verla! -exclamó de repente, el entrecejo de Lily se juntó al ver el brillo que había aparecido en la carita que seguía bañada en lágrimas pero los ojos de Harry –sus ojos- sonreían -por favor, quiero verla, necesito verla y saber que está bien

- ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu amigo y quién es esa Ginny?

No supo por qué, pero se sonrojó con la mirada de Lily.

-Weasley, Ginny es hermana de Ron y… fue mi novia

- ¿Saliste con la hermana de tu amigo? -Sirius estaba sorprendido, lo miraba incrédulo

-Mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley…

-Los Weasley no tienen hijas -James apareció de nuevo, seguía igual de serio y llevaba un trozo de tele roja que se apresuró a hundir en su pijama cuando Lily lo miró

-Es verdad, tienen puros varones -Remus se acercó pensativo

-No, no, Ginny es la séptima no habían tenido hijas hasta la séptima generación

-Hijos de Arthur Weasley ¿no? -James se sentó enfrente de él, Harry asintió -él me dijo que tenían seis varones

- ¿Son amigos? -ya no le importó que James lo aceptara o no, corrió hacia él

-Lo miré alguna vez en el ministerio

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

-Pues hace… -miró al techo, cuando bajó la mirada estaba triste -cinco años -murmuró, pareció apretar algo en un bolsillo de su pijama

-Ginny no había nacido, ¿sabes dónde vive? ¿Podríamos ir?

-No, no podemos -James se puso de pie, parecía molesto. Harry se congeló al ver esos ojos avellana furiosos, no pudo moverse e incluso sintió miedo.

- ¡Lo asustas! -Lily apareció de pronto junto a Harry, James parpadeó y sin volver a ver a Harry salió de la estancia, se escuchó cuando azotó la puerta principal. Sirius corrió tras él, Remus en cambio se acomodó en uno de los sillones -lo siento Harry

-Está bien, yo lo siento

Lily suspiró, se acuclilló y tomó de los hombros a Harry.

-Hijo, yo hablé con Molly Weasley en Hogwarts hace unos meses y me dijo que tenía seis hijos… pero… se puso muy seria, como James cuando… -respiró hondo, no le dolía tanto como antes al pensar en su pequeño, ya no estaba ese enorme agujero que se abría en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en su hijo; quizá Harry había empezado a sanarla. Su mirada se entristeció un segundo pero eso bastó para que Harry comprendiera.

- ¡No, no, no, no! -Harry negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, empezaba a hiperventilar -Ginny no… ella no pudo… -la mirada del niño se desenfocó y pronto puso los ojos en blanco, su centro de gravedad pareció cambiar, sus piernas no respondían y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó estaba acostado en su cama de la habitación de huéspedes, una silueta que se dibujaba contra la pared hizo brincar a Harry, por instinto buscó su varita en la mesita de noche pero solo encontró pociones.

- ¿Mamá? -murmuró con miedo, la silueta negó y Harry desesperado buscó algo que pudiera ayudarlo, tomó una esfera de no supo qué y la arrojó, la silueta se agachó y la esfera salió por la ventana.

La silueta agitó su varita, la ventana se arregló y la esfera apareció en la cama de Harry.

-Que bueno que despertaste, debes tomar algunas pociones -James salió de la sombra pero Harry no supo si tranquilizarse o asustarse más cuando el hombre se le acercó.

James revisó las pociones, sirvió algunas en diferentes vasos y se giró hacia Harry.

-Toma -le dio el primer vaso

-Iugh, parece poción multijugos -y como niño pequeño apretó los labios

-Ya te aliviaste ¿eh? -parecía querer bromear pero realmente le costaba, Harry se dio cuenta pero el asco que le daba la poción que parecía lodo ganó - ¿quiero saber cuando bebiste poción multijugos?

-Tenía doce años -masculló Harry, apenas separó los labios -y la preparó Hermione -suspiró -no quiero arriesgar a nadie pero en verdad necesito verla… ella… ella… -el labio comenzó a temblarle, los ojos le picaban

-Te llevaré… -lo interrumpió James antes de que llorara, Harry se frotó los ojos y lo miró expectante -si haces méritos, termina el tratamiento y si no das ni un solo problema en dos semanas, te ayudo a encontrar a tus dos amigos

Harry echó un vistazo al montón de pociones que ocupaban las dos mesitas de noche, cada una más asquerosa que la otra.

- ¿Eso sabe como la poción multijugos?

-Depende de quien sea -James se alzó de hombros, tranquilamente puso el vaso de la poción en la mano de Harry, volvió junto a la ventana y se recargó en ella -el resto de vasos también.

El niño suspiró, se tapó la nariz y bebió la poción, el sabor era peor que cuando bebió la poción multijugos en segundo año. Y las siguientes pociones no mejoraron mucho, pero la última era dulce y la habría disfrutado si no lo hubiera noqueado, ni siquiera pudo discutir los términos de su acuerdo, se durmió en un segundo.

Por la mañana Lily lo despertó cariñosamente, le había subido el desayuno.

-Podía bajar

-No, guardarás reposo absoluto -su tono no era de regaño, sino que parecía ilusionada por alguna razón -y dado que te gustan tanto las cosas muggles usarás esto -puso una bacinica sobre la cama, antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca dijó: -o un pañal, lo que tú quieras

-Pero…

Pensaba desesperado como salvarse de eso pero alguien corrigió la garganta en la puerta, cuando miró hacia ahí sintió que algo frío le recorría todo el cuerpo, James estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. ¡Por eso lo había visitado en la noche! Y él que tontamente había pensado que por fin lo aceptaba un poco, que se preocupaba por él ¡pero no! Solo quería que complaciera a Lily. Le mandó la mirada más molesta que pudo. James se fue, iba riendo. Harry se removió incómodo, le estaban entrando ganas de ir al baño y no precisamente a tirar aguas.

Lily siguió ahí junto a él mientras desayunaba, al terminar recogió los platos y salió prometiéndole que en unas horas le daría un baño de esponja. Harry se preguntó si ese sería su castigo. Se quedó acostado, solo miraba la bacinica que no pensaba usar. Cuando Lily volvió fingió estar dormido pero esperó a quedarse solo para pararse, pegó el oído a la puerta y dejó de respirar intentando escuchar el mínimo ruido. Solo la ocasional voz de James le llegó, estaban abajo. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, asomó la cabeza, miró a un lado y al otro antes de salir corriendo hasta el baño, para su desgracia la puerta se abrió en el momento en que llegaba.

- ¿Harry?

- ¡No le digas a nadie, no le digas a nadie! -puso las manos juntas y a punto estuvo de brincar

-Vuelve a la cama y será mejor que pongas algo de agua en esa bacinica, no quieres saber de lo que puede ser capaz Lily -Remus le sonrió, con la cabeza le indicó el camino a las escaleras, alguien subía.

Harry se apresuró a ir a su cama, afortunadamente aun tenía algo de agua en el vaso de la mesita de noche, lo vació en la bacinica y se hundió en la cama.

-Hola cariño -Lily le sonrió, llevaba una esponja y una vasija chica -te daré un baño

-Puedo ir al baño

-Perdiste mucha sangre

Harry levantó la mirada, James estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta… de nuevo.

Lily asintió y Harry ni siquiera se movió cuando Lily comenzó a desvestirlo, solo cerró los ojos cuando la pelirroja comenzó con el baño de esponja.

-Dejaré que te laves ahí solo

Abrió los ojos cuando Lily dijo eso, la mujer levantó la colcha que cubría a Harry y le arrojó la esponja dentro, le besó la frente.

-Creo que te daré más fibra -murmuró Lily de repente, revisaba la bacinica -te subiré un tazón de brócoli al vapor

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Lily acababa de salir, aterrado miró a James.

- Me estás castigando ¿cierto? -casi pudo jurar que James sonreía antes de cerrar la puerta.

Durante los días que le siguieron, Harry tuvo que soportar grandes tazones de verduras a vapor, apenas lograba aguantar hasta la noche y que todos estuvieran dormidos para correr al baño. Si bien le alegraba enormemente que lo cuidaran si se enfermaba, realmente se sentía muy bien pero entre la exageración de Lily y el desinterés de James, Harry se incomodaba y hasta le irritaba un poco. Solo Sirius y Remus lo visitaban, Sirius le había dicho que el profesor Dumbledore había preguntado sobre el accidente pero Lily llegó antes de que pudiera decirle más. Pasó una semana y media antes de que Lily lo dejara bajar a cenar, Harry se alegró tanto que no se quejó al ver el enorme tazón de brócoli que lo esperaba y aún así se le atoró en medio de la garganta cuando recién empezaba a cenar.

-Peter llega mañana y para festejar los invité a cenar -anunció James, pocas veces Harry podía verlo tan entusiasmado

-Haré un pastel y…

Harry empezó a toser escandalosamente, James que en ese momento se estiraba por la sal, le palmeó la espalda.

- ¿Pettigrew? -preguntó cuando por fin pudo pasar el trozo de brócoli

- ¿Lo conociste? -Lily sonreía, siempre le sonreía

-Lo miré un par de veces -murmuró Harry, sentía que estaba hirviendo, apretó los puños con furia.

- Te va a encantar, es algo distraído a veces pero es un gran tipo…

Si James no estuviera hablando sobre Pettigrew quizá Harry se habría alegrado de que le hablara como si se conocieran de siempre, como si ya hubiera aceptado que era su hijo. Pero conforme James hablaba, Harry se molestaba más.

-No pueden decirle quien soy -dijo de pronto, su mirada molesta intentaba desaparecer el brócoli, apretaba con fuerza el mantel, los condimentos empezaron a moverse.

- Es mi amigo, Sirius y Remus lo saben

James se puso en guardia rápidamente, Lily en cambio miraba con detenimiento de Harry a lo que extrañamente se movía.

- ¡No, no deben! -el salero explotó

-Claro que le voy a decir, confío en él porque… -la silla junto a James salió volando, curioso miró hacia todas partes, Lily ya se había puesto de pie

-Harry tranquilízate, estás haciendo magia involuntaria

- ¿Magia? -murmuró James

-Lo siento, perdón… a veces me siento como si tuviera seis años -apenas se escuchó el susurro del niño, miraba el brócoli como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo. Respiró hondo antes de levantar la mirada -por favor, no pueden decirle a todos que vengo de otra dimensión, tampoco quien soy porque Vold…

- ¡No digas ese nombre! -lo interrumpió James, Harry completamente sorprendido lo miró

- ¿Está maldito? ¿Vendrá si lo digo?

-No, solo…

-Entonces lo digo ¡Voldemort!

- ¡Harry! -la cara de James se deformó con furia, golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie, Harry bajó de la silla rápidamente, por instinto se escondió entre las piernas de Lily. Unos segundos después reaccionó y salió, pero siguió pegado a la pared. James lo señalaba con la varita.

-Basta, basta James por favor -Lily se puso frente a la varita pero James no la bajaba

-Que no diga ese nombre

-Lo digo, no le temo a un nombre… -Harry hablaba molesto, James temblaba -me dejó huérfano obligándome a vivir en un lugar donde nadie me quería, le temían a lo que yo soy -conforme el niño hablaba, la molestia de James disminuía poco a poco, Lily ya se había girado hacia él, algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas -y me dejaban muy claro que no era bien recibido pero no tenía a donde ir, nadie, no temo llamarlo por su nombre… yo lo maté, Voldemort no era más que un mago que mató a muchos, primero me dejó huérfano, después me dejó sin familia -dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

Subió las escaleras corriendo hacia su habitación, se tendió en la cama furioso consigo mismo. No debía haber dicho nada de aquello pero no había podido callarse. Le había shockeado que sus padres se asustaran cuando él llamó por su nombre a Voldemort, pero más lo había descolocado la reacción de James. Respiró hondo y golpeó la cama. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y poco después Lily entró, fue a la cama y se sentó junto a Harry, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Harry

-James se va a enojar porque estás aquí

-Eres tan testarudo como él ¿lo sabías?... Tienes que comprender que es muy difícil para James, solo escuchar ese nombre le recuerda…

-Y no decir el nombre ¿le va a regresar lo que perdió? -Harry se sentó, se limpió el rostro con las manos y miró a Lily -espera, ¿sigue vivo? ¿Sigue haciendo de las suyas?

-Pues está menos activo que hace cinco años pero… sí

Harry bajó la mirada, un montón de cosas se pasaban por su cabeza a gran velocidad. De pronto miró a la pelirroja.

- ¡Ya sé por qué estoy aquí! -exclamó emocionado -quizá no les pueda ayudar a recuperar a su hijo -estaba tan emocionado intentando ordenar el mar de ideas que golpeaban su mente que no notó la mirada de Lily que se había entristecido por un segundo -pero puedo ayudarles a derrotar a Voldemort

Lily miró a esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, algunas veces miraba la inocencia infantil que deseaba ver pero en otras ocasiones como esa encontraba una madurez que le rompía el corazón. Era cuando recordaba que ese niño no tenía seis años y que no era su pequeño. Quizá debería escuchar a James y no encariñarse con él, aunque ya estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo para que el niño viviera.

- ¿Y James? ¿Mamá?

Lily sacudió la cabeza, disfrutaba cada vez que la llamaban así.

-Abajo, en el jardín trasero…

-Aquí estoy, iba a acostarme -refunfuñaron desde la puerta, Harry no estaba seguro desde cuando estaría escuchando. Pero apartó eso de su cabeza.

-Discúlpame por haberme portado así, pero es que en mi… de donde vengo, ustedes murieron, tú -señaló a James que se había quedado en la puerta -te enfrentaste primero a Vol… a él -se corrigió rápidamente al ver la expresión de James -para que mi madre y yo pudiéramos escapar pero te mató, después fue por mí, a ella la quería dejar vivir pero mi madre no lo dejó, se interpuso y por su sacrificio ese monstruo desapareció por mucho tiempo y a mí dio una protección extra -se levantó el flequillo para que pudieran ver su cicatriz, esperó un par de minutos para que asimilaran lo que acababa de decir. James se había sentado junto a Lily y la aferraba contra sí -eso pasó porque un amigo los traicionó, aquí muchas cosas son muy diferentes a lo que yo viví pero a ti te engañó James… no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no sé si Pettigrew será un mortífago o no pero por su culpa ustedes murieron, Remus vivió mucho tiempo como marginado y Sirius pasó doce años en Azkabán por su culpa así que… por favor, no le digan quien soy -se interrumpió por un bostezo, de repente estaba agotado

- ¿Azkabán? -preguntó Lily aterrada

- ¿Protección? Antes dijiste que lo habías matado, cómo…

Pero Harry ya se había quedado dormido. La pareja se puso de pie, Lily le puso el pijama, le gustaba hacerlo sin varita. Lo arropó y abrazada a James salieron de la habitación, en la puerta los dos lo miraron.

-A veces parece que simplemente tiene seis años -murmuró Lily

-Pero hace un momento me dio la impresión de que tenía más de diecisiete -suspiró James, abrazó a su esposa y cerraron la puerta.

Por la mañana Harry despertó cerca de medio día, asustado se vistió rápidamente y bajó corriendo. Casi choca contra una figura bajita y rechoncha al bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Ey, quién eres tú!

Harry levantó la mirada, el hombre que lo miraba no se parecía en lo absoluto al Pettigrew que él recordaba, no era apuesto como el resto de los merodeadores pero no tenía apariencia ratonil. Pero por los ojos pequeños y desconfiados, sabía que era Peter Pettigrew y no pudo evitar lo que salió de su boca aunque se arrepintió al escuchar la tos junto a él.

-No te importa -la mirada de Harry destilaba un odio tan grande que sorprendió a James

-Es el sobrino que te dije que cuidábamos mientras encontraban parientes más cercanos ¿recuerdas a mi tío abuelo Archie?

-Eeh no, creo que no…

-Peter, siempre tan descuidado, anda vamos que Lily nos dejó cervezas de mantequilla y wisky de fuego, ve a asegurarte de que Sirius no se acabe la comida

-Mucho gusto niño -Peter saludó a Harry antes de irse pero el niño estuvo a punto de enseñarle el dedo medio y lo habría hecho si James no lo hubiera cogido en brazos.

Atravesó la cocina en brazos de James y salieron al patio trasero.

-Ve a jugar a…

-Tengo diecisiete

-Lo sé, pero si te dejo adentro pareces capaz de ahorcar a Peter

-No sería tan mala idea

- ¡Harry! -James respiró hondo intentando calmarse

- ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-Fue a Hogwarts con el profesor Dumbledore, quiere ver si encuentra la forma para que puedas ver a tus amigos, ¿recuerdas que hablamos sobre eso? -James lo miraba desde su altura, tenía en claro que no era su hijo, que no era un niño en realidad y por eso se sorprendió al ver que se enfurruñaba de brazos cruzados.

-Dijiste que si hacía todo el tratamiento y ya me dieron de alta

-No pasaron dos semanas y… mira, solo compórtate con Peter y te llevo

-Está bien… pero ¿puedo entrar? Comienza a nevar

James levantó la cabeza, había olvidado que era diciembre.

- ¿Puedo tomar cerveza de mantequilla?

-No creo que a Lily le guste la idea, estás muy chico, tu cuerpo es chico -aclaró, Harry hacía los mismos gestos que Lily cuando estaba por interrumpir teniendo razón

- ¿Me preparas chocolate caliente entonces?

-Está bien -suspiró derrotado.

En la cocina, Remus ya preparaba chocolate caliente para tranquilidad de James; Sirius y Peter platicaban en el desayunador. Harry respiró hondo antes de sentarse frente a Peter.

- ¿Dónde vivías, Harry? -preguntó Peter interesado, el niño lo ignoró -es curioso que se llame igual a… -y entonces fue cuando Harry lo miró pero Peter pareció triste

-Un tío muy querido se llamaba así -murmuró James apagado -así que es algo común en la familia aunque sea lejana

Por primera vez Harry puso atención a James, no había notado lo mal que se ponía cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo relacionado con aquel día. Desde que había llegado supuso que James solo lo odiaba pero no era así, quizá Sirius tenía razón y James no quería volver a sufrir tanto, era una protección y él lo comprendía. Pero solo por eso su odio hacia Peter se incrementó y su mente empezó a trabajar, podría dar con algo para demostrarle a James que Pettigrew era un traidor.

Y mientras Peter intentaba entablar conversación bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres, Harry solo lo ignoraba y pensaba cómo desenmascararlo ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo? Unos segundos después el mismo Peter le dio la idea cuando se rascó el brazo… la marca tenebrosa, no recordaba en que brazo la tenían pero si le quitaba la túnica podría verla… todos podrían verla.

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	3. Sectumsempra

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

_Oh pero que en verdad soy mala para los titulos... XD, lean y disfruten_

* * *

Mientras los merodeadores platicaban en la cocina, Harry se paseaba por la estancia, daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de chocolate. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la cocina, analizó detenidamente la cuerda a los pies de la puerta e iba por la orilla de la misma, era una trampa muggle pero podría funcionar. Esperó en silencio hasta que escuchó las carcajadas que salían de la cocina, dio media vuelta y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta principal, tras asegurarse que nadie venía de ninguna parte, salió y recogió un poco de nieve. Sonriente volvió a la estancia.

- ¡Peter! -gritó, estaba de rodillas sobre el sillón - ¡Peter! -volvió a gritar

Se aferró al borde del sillón cuando la plática en la cocina se detuvo, se escucharon sillas moviéndose y poco después algunos pasos. La puerta se abrió, un pie salió y la cuerda se cerró en torno a él, un rayón verde pasó rápidamente frente a sus ojos y sonrió. Bajó de un brinco del sillón y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Un momento -murmuró, se detuvo a unos pasos de donde alguien colgaba con la túnica hasta el piso, Peter no usaba túnica verde. Miró la ropa interior de pequeñas snitch, apenas logró tragar saliva… estaba muerto, bien muerto.

- ¡BÁJENME!

El cuerpo colgado comenzó a agitarse, Harry dio un brinco, aterrado miró a Sirius que reía recargado en alguien bajito, Peter Pettigrew miraba sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Remus sonreía, fue él quien sacó su varita. Harry respiró hondo, solo tenía una oportunidad antes de que James se liberara y lo matara así que corrió hacia el sillón donde había estado, cogió una cubeta y regresó. Por lo menos Remus reía tanto que no podía liberar al furioso hombre que seguía agitándose en el aire. El niño levantó la cubeta y arrojó su contenido.

- ¡Aaah está fría!

Ahora sí le había atinado, Peter estaba ensopado completamente, la nieve se había derretido con el calor de la chimenea.

-Lo siento, me tropecé -murmuró Harry avergonzado

-No hay problema -contestó Peter, agitó su varita y quedó como antes

-Olvidaste que somos magos -siseó una voz junto a él.

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía, había olvidado que podía secarse con un movimiento de varita y que por error había colgado a James. Se giró temeroso, sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron aún más. Echó un vistazo a Sirius pidiéndole ayuda, algo se removió en el joven mago porque se acercó.

-Solo se aburría James, es normal -el hombre guardó silencio, James parecía a punto de matarlo con solo una mirada -solo es un niño…

-No lo es -siseó

-Fue una broma…

-Debe respetarme porque soy su… -James estaba tan furioso que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía hasta que Remus le dio un codazo -tío, una muy mala broma -bajó la mirada, Harry deseó desaparecerse -ve… arriba

-Pero no quería que…

-Dije que subieras ¡ahora! -gritó fuera de sí.

Harry corrió a su habitación, ni siquiera terminaba de subir las escaleras cuando escuchó a Sirius y Remus pidiéndole a James que se tranquilizara, incluso Peter le decía que había sido algo divertido, Harry deseó bajar y golpearlo al escuchar que lo defendía, Pettigrew no podía ser bueno porque si lo era significaba que alguien más era el traidor y no soportaba pensar que Sirius o Remus pudieran serlo.

Llegó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, suspiró, James lo iba a matar. Dio un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió, James estaba más que furioso, Harry apenas logró tragar saliva.

-Yo… yo no… no era para ti…

- Era para Peter -James dio un par de pasos y Harry retrocedió en la cama, conforme James se acercaba, el niño retrocedía y así hasta que bajó de la cama y quedó pegado a la pared.

James se sentó en la cama y miró a Harry, él negó antes de que el hombre pudiera abrir la boca.

-Harry ¿qué te hace pensar que Peter sea el traidor? ¿Has pensado en Remus y Sirius? Sé que hay fugas de nuestro lado pero sospecho de Snape

-Ellos nunca te traicionarían, no importa que tanto miedo tengan y…

-Por lo que dijiste, nos escondimos bajo el fidelio y Peter fue nuestro guardián ¿cierto? Aquí, hace cinco años tú… mi hij… -suspiró -eso pasó por un descuido mío, lo llevé a pasear al parque -sonrió triste, parecía querer golpearse -y ahí… nadie nos traicionó. Quiero que entiendas eso y que dejes en paz a Peter

-Solo quería quitarle la túnica y que pudieran ver su marca

-No tiene la marca tenebrosa, compórtate Harry o no te llevaré a ninguna parte

-Me desespera que me traten como si tuviera seis años -se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín, empezó a respirar rápido.

James boquiabierto lo miró. Por un momento pareció que su mirada se enternecía.

-Te comportas como si tuvieras cinco de hecho -James se alzó de hombros -quizá lo hayas derrotado y quiero una explicación sobre eso, pero aquí todo es diferente

-Ni tanto, me siguen sobreprotegiendo -masculló aun a punto de un berrinche

- ¿James? -la voz preocupada de Lily se escuchó tras la puerta

-Lo siento, no recuerdo haberla cerrado -se disculpó yendo a abrir, besó a su esposa y siguió de largo hacia la estancia, Lily miró a Harry que seguía de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido y su mohín.

- ¿Colgaste a James de una pierna y bañaste a Peter?

-Sirius boquiflojo

- ¡Harry!

-Me aburría -de repente sus pies le parecieron sumamente interesante, se sentía extraño

-Esas son bromas peligrosas y a Peter le podía dar una pulmonía

-Lo siento -quería decir que le habría gustado que pasara eso y que muriera pero presentía que Lily tenía poca paciencia respecto a eso, quizá James sospechara y por eso le había tolerado esos intentos fallidos -era nieve, no pensé en la chimenea, perdón mamá -levantó la cabeza y miró a Lily, la pelirroja suspiró, se acercó a él y se agachó para darle un beso.

-Vamos a cenar, creí que te gustaría comer pizza

Salieron de la habitación, Lily platicaba tranquilamente y Harry se sentía mucho mejor, por eso al bajar y mirar a Peter sintió que su estómago se revolvía con violencia. Por mucho que quisiera no podía ser imparcial.

-Pelirroja, ¿por qué compraste eso? No se mira muy apetitoso

-Creí que a Harry le gustaría ¡ni siquiera lo has probado Black!

-Pero…

-No puedes decir que no te gusta si no lo has probado -sentenció Lily

A Harry se le escapó una risita que con la mirada ofendida de Sirius se transformó en una carcajada infantil que retumbó en el comedor. A James se le escapó una lágrima que solo Remus notó, Lily miraba ilusionada al niño que reía.

Fue cuestión de que Sirius probara la pizza para que la adorara y se peleara con Harry por el último trozo. Al final el niño se quedó con el queso y el jamón, Sirius con el pan.

Después de la cena, el postre lo tomaron acompañado por una taza de té en la estancia y para tranquilidad de Harry, Pettigrew salió casi corriendo tras recibir una lechuza, no le creyó cuando dijo que era del ministerio y pronto lo olvidó.

-Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon -dijo Lily cuando le servía el pastel, le puso leche al té y azúcar -creo que los Weasley te recibirán mejor si vas vestido como mago, olvidé comprarte túnicas y quiero que te las midas

- ¿Los Weasley? ¿Quieres decir que voy a poder verlos y hablar con ellos? -Harry se puso de pie tan rápido que olvidó que tenía el plato con el pastel sobre las piernas y de no ser por la rápida varita de Remus, habría tirado todo.

-Cuando James te dé permiso -asintió la pelirroja.

Harry miró a James que tosía, Sirius divertido le daba palmadas en la espalda. Todo su entusiasmo desapareció, James no estaba nada contento, ya presentía que nunca miraría a Ron.

- ¿Ustedes también van? -Harry miró a los dos merodeadores

-No, tengo que… es… -Remus comenzó a balbucear, Sirius miró a James quien a su vez miró de Harry a Lily, después todos miraron a Remus.

Harry se quedó con el tenedor en la boca, curioso analizó el ambiente que parecía haberse puesto tenso y le puso atención a Remus, no se había dado cuenta de lo pálido que estaba y lo enfermo que se miraba. De reojo captó demasiada luz por la ventana de la estancia, miró la luna y creyó comprender.

- Casi es luna llena ¿cierto? ¿Ustedes lo siguen acompañando? -Tomó otro trozo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca como si platicaran del clima -si mañana es luna llena, me sorprende que esté hoy aquí, por lo general te… ¿qué? -se interrumpió ante la mirada de sorpresa de los adultos - ¿aquí no eres hombre lobo? Porque te miras como cuando está cerca la luna llena

-Sí lo soy pero… no, ¿no te asusta?

-Tengo diecisiete años ¿recuerdan?

-Pero aún así…

-Te conocí cuando tenía trece -Harry siguió comiendo tranquilamente -y en verdad que fuiste el mejor profesor de defensa que tuvimos, Hermione te descubrió poco después -se alzó de hombros, a pesar de que hablaba como un adulto un gesto infantil se le escapó y pasó un dedo por el plato para recoger el chocolate que se le había caído del pastel y lo chupó.

- ¿Profesor? -Sirius fue el que pudo preguntar, Remus parecía no creerlo y James miraba a Harry, tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

El niño asintió con un gran bostezo que Lily interpretó como que era hora de prepararse para dormir y a pesar de las quejas de los hombres mandó a Harry a bañar.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en las diferencias que había con su realidad, además, en ocasiones realmente se sentía como si tuviera seis años, como si olvidara su verdadera edad. Era cuestión de que se dejara llevar por el ambiente tranquilo, por los cuidados y atenciones de Lily para que la cabeza se le llenara de una neblina oscura y espesa que lo hacía sentirse como un niño, pero tan pronto pensara en sus amigos o en la misión que él creía tener en esa realidad para volver a recordar todo, desde las navidades sin regalo, los maltratos, los cumpleaños pasados por alto, el viaje en tren hacia Hogwarts, el troll en los baños, el basilisco, Sirius, la pelea, las muertes… todo regresaba. Volvió a bostezar, cerró el agua y salió del baño. Volvió a la estancia, aun era temprano y no se le ocurría qué más hacer.

-Ven acá -dijo Sirius

Harry miró a todos antes de acercarse. Hasta Lily estaba seria cuando se sentó donde le señalaba Sirius, entre él y James.

-No sabemos nada de ti -empezó Remus tranquilamente

-Tú pareces saber un poco sobre nosotros, cuando llegaste te disculpabas conmigo

El niño bajó la mirada, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y algo le pateaba el estómago, contuvo las lágrimas.

-No quiero hablar de eso -levantó la mirada, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse -por favor, de lo que quieran pero… no… de eso no -sorbió la nariz

-Está bien, dime ¿en verdad te di clases? -preguntó Remus, la tristeza de Harry se esfumó al instante, levantó la mirada entusiasmado

- ¡Sí! Me enseñaste a hacer un patronus, logré uno corpóreo, bueno primero era solo humo plateado pero después tomó forma -echó una vistazo rápido a James y volvió a ver a Remus

- Es muy difícil para un mago experimentado pero un niño de trece años es imposible

- ¡Claro que no! -repentinamente ofendido miró a James

-No te subestimo pero… ¿qué forma tenía?

-Era… -sin explicación se ruborizó, curioso se preguntó si con ese tamaño podría hacer un patronus -te digo si me das permiso de ir con Ron, te juro que te va a encantar

Sirius contuvo la risa, Lily enternecida miró al niño que sonreía de forma pilla, justo como James; Remus miraba sin creer completamente que él fuera a ser un maestro en Hogwarts o hubiera sido. James se sorprendió al momento pero por un segundo sonrió, así se había imaginado que sería su hijo, tan parecido a él que Lily se lamentaría. Después de ese segundo, sintió que alguien le apretaba el corazón, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Harry le alivió un poco aunque no se dio cuenta. Asintió.

- ¿Lo prometes?

-Sí

- ¿Harías el juramento inquebrantable?

- ¡Harry James Potter! -gritó Lily tomándolo por sorpresa, de repente todos estaban molestos - ¡cómo te atreves a decir eso, será mejor que subas a dormir ahora mismo!

-Pero, pero, era solo una broma

- ¡Sube ahora o te ayudaré a subir yo!

Sentía que el corazón se escaparía de su pecho y saldría corriendo por la garganta, de repente sintió miedo, prácticamente terror por la mirada que le daba su madre. Dio las buenas noches y casi corrió, pero se detuvo en la puerta hacia el recibidor.

-Mi patronus eras tú -miraba el piso así que solo echó un vistazo a James -no era en serio lo del juramento…

- ¡No lo pienso repetir Harry!

-Sirius dijo que era Prongs -balbuceó antes de salir corriendo.

Al día siguiente fueran al callejón Diagon, Lily de vez en cuando le echaba miradas molestas pero la mayoría del tiempo sonreía. James seguía igual de serio desde el punto de vista de Harry, tomando en cuenta que no era famoso por darse cuenta de pequeños detalles y ahora esa habilidad había disminuido aún más, pero la mirada de James brillaba solo un poco más.

- ¿Puedo salir? -preguntó Harry por décima vez, suspiró mientras la cinta mágica le medía el largo de la túnica, Lily lo ignoró -no me alejo… no me gusta comprar ropa -al no obtener respuesta se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo enfurruñado

-Espera aquí -le indicó Lily, lo miró seria antes de seguir a la bruja que le indicaba unas túnicas perfectas para niños y que combinaría muy bien con esos lindos ojos verdes.

Harry se dejó caer en la base donde estaba parado, se recargó sobre sus piernas y puso la cabeza entre las manos, bufó. Solo unos minutos después echó un vistazo tras las túnicas que había por el lugar, en el fondo Lily revisaba dos túnicas, parecía compararlas. De pronto los diecisiete años que tenía se enfrentaron a los seis que aparentaba y aunque sabía que era peligroso, aun recordaba cuando los habían atacado mientras buscaban la madriguera para mirar a Ron; se puso de pie, le pareció tan fácil salir de la tienda a escondidas para mirar un poco y volver antes de que Lily terminara de revisar ropa, así que el arrebato infantil lo guió con habilidad hasta la puerta. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar el lugar a reventar de personas. Se pasó entre dos enormes magos que discutían sobre vampiros. Sus pies se movían solos, sonreía extasiado, divertido, sentía que era lo mejor que había visto en su vida. Escuchó a niños que reían, algunos gritaban, otros murmuraban pero todos estaban sorprendidos. Llegó hasta ellos y al estar tan pequeño logró colarse entre el corrillo que formaban alrededor de un ventanal. Se pegó al cristal sin tomar en cuenta la mirada sorprendida del hombre junto a él.

- ¡La flecha plateada! -exclamó un niño mayor junto a Harry, lo miró, debía ir en los primeros años de Hogwarts

-No debe ser muy rápida -murmuró Harry algo desilusionado, pero aun así había un brillo de añoranza en sus ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba una escoba

- ¡Claro que lo es, tanto como una cometa! -dijo el mismo niño, parecía ofendido

- ¿Cometa? ¿Se te hace rápido que vaya de 0 a 60? -incrédulo miró al niño, un segundo después suspiró olvidándolo por completo volvió la vista a la ventana -si estuviera la barredora 7 valdría la pena, iba de 0 a 110 y…

- ¡Eso es imposible! -volvió a gritar el niño

Con una mirada nada cerca de la de un niño de seis años, se giró hacia el otro; sin embargo la frase que le salió fue tan infantil como su apariencia.

- ¡Si te subes a la escoba que me regaló mi padrino te harías pipí del miedo! -exclamó molesto

-Tienes un padrino genial ¿eh? -alguien le susurró al oído.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, se congeló y apenas logró tragar saliva, habría jurado que era James pero la voz tenía un tono diferente casi divertido con mucha ironía.

-Sí -murmuró, echó un vistazo hacia arriba y efectivamente era James pero no sonreía, bajó la cabeza, quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara -me dio una saeta de fuego a pesar de que lo seguían los demento…

La mano de James lo interrumpió, se aferró en su brazo y lo jaló entre el montón de niños. Le ardía ahí donde James le apretaba, le dieron ganas de llorar pero no estaba seguro si era porque lo lastimaba o porque se sentía herido por la mirada de furia del hombre, pero no, no lloraría, no tenía seis años. Se mordió la lengua para no llorar. Pero no pudo soportar mucho, la mano del hombre apretaba el agarre con cada paso que daba.

-Me duele -se quejaba Harry, pero James no se detuvo hasta que llegaron frente a la tienda de túnicas donde Lily miraba asustada hacia todas partes.

- ¡Santo cielo, Harry, te dije que te quedaras adentro!

Lily se acuclilló para abrazar al niño y solo entonces James lo soltó. Harry sollozaba cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, me asusté mucho Harry -decía Lily, apretó el abrazo como si temiera que se lo fueran a quitar de un momento a otro -no pasa nada, no vuelvas a darme un susto así -le revolvió el cabello y se puso de pie -quédate con James, iré por las túnicas

Cuando Lily volvió a la tienda Harry miró con rencor a James, se sobaba el brazo donde le había apretado. Se quitó el abrigo y el suéter, subió la manga de la playera casi hasta el hombro. Aterrado contempló los dedos marcados casi morados, los sintió como al rojo vivo.

-Harry…

El niño levantó la mirada, no fue la de un niño de seis años, era una rencorosa mirada de adolescente la que casi hizo perder el equilibrio a James.

-Yo no…

-Creí que tío Vernon era un mal padre -murmuró entre dientes, desenrolló la manga de la playera y volvió a abrigarse -pero en verdad eres el peor padre -le acusó con ira contenida, ni siquiera se asustó cuando la sangre se le subió al adulto.

El rostro de James se deformó, rojo de la ira levantó el brazo, la mano extendida.

- ¡James! -el grito de Lily lo detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que la pelirroja se interpusiera entre los dos varones - ¿Harry? -giró la cabeza hacia el niño, se quedó sin habla al ver la manga enrollada, algo pesado cayó a su estómago cuando dio con las marcas en el brazo del niño - ¿qué pasó?

-Yo…

-No importa en realidad -murmuró Harry, tomó la mano de Lily - ¿nos vamos por favor? No me siento bien

Lily miró a James antes de seguir a Harry hacia el caldero chorreante.

Tan pronto llegaron a casa, Harry corrió a su habitación, no sabía si lo llevarían con los Weasley y ahora tampoco le importaba tanto. Había soñado muchas veces que algún pariente aparecía y lo sacaban de la casa de sus tíos, pero también había soñado más veces que sus padres revivían y volvían con él, siempre había deseado conocerlos… ahora que lo hacía solo se acordaba de las tantas veces que Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones lo acusaba de parecerse al patán de su padre… él siempre lo había defendido y ahora no sabía que pensar. Se tiró en su cama, miraba el techo con el entrecejo fruncido, intentaba hacerlo explotar pero el techo no cooperaba. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

- Harry quita el seguro por favor

El niño se sentó, no recordaba haberlo puesto aunque no tenía ganas de hablar. Pero Lily no parecía de las que aceptaban un "no" cuando ella quería un "sí", además estaba seguro que simplemente explotaría la puerta si no abría, justo como había hecho con la de la habitación principal. Bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? -se veía preocupada, Harry simplemente asintió -bueno, ve a darte un baño que los Weasley nos esperan para cenar

Harry la miró sorprendido, después de lo que había pasado en el callejón Diagon estaba casi seguro de que no lo dejarían ni asomarse por la ventana. Lily pareció leer eso en los ojos del niño porque dijo:

-Sí, respecto a lo que acaba de pasar, ya hablaremos cuando regresemos. Ve a bañarte, te quiero abajo y bien vestido en veinte minutos -dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta -intenta peinarte -agregó antes de cerrar

Harry dio una patada al aire, ahora James había logrado poner a Lily en su contra si no, ¿qué explicación podría haber para que le dijera que se peinara? Debía haber entendido que tenía el cabello de… aunque quizá, –suspiró, recogió ropa interior y la bata de baño que Lily le acababa de comprar, salió al baño- quizá ella todavía pensaba que era un impostor. Con ese pensamiento bailando por su cabeza se bañó y ya en la habitación dejó la bata a un lado, le incomodaba la truza, desde que pudo elegir y comprar él, había usado bóxer pero había querido llevarse bien con James y ahora estaría sacándola de dónde no debía estar cada cinco minutos, suspiró de nuevo.

Se puso un pantalón corto negro, parecía niño con él, encima se puso una túnica verde que Lily había dicho combinaba estupendamente con sus ojos. Esperaba que al verlo se tranquilizara un poco, no soportaría llevarse tan mal con sus dos progenitores.

Cuando veinte minutos después bajó, Lily pretendía subir las escaleras para ir por él pues lo esperó abajo en cuanto lo miró. Harry miró hacia todas partes tan pronto llegó abajo.

-No me pude peinar, lo siento pero… -murmuró avergonzado, no quería que Lily se enojara con él.

Para sorpresa del niño, la pelirroja se rió. Levantó la mirada tan rápido que casi se fue hacia atrás, era una risa cálida y despreocupada que lo hizo sentirse mejor, aunque quizá, un poco confundido.

-Cariño -Lily se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla -sé que tu cabello no se puede peinar, siempre hace lo que quiere, solo bromeaba vamos.

Lily tomó al niño de la mano, fueron hacia la puerta y aunque no quería preguntar su duda ganó y miró a la mujer.

- ¿James?

- Está con Remus y los demás…

Harry asintió, en silencio siguió a Lily por la calle principal. Caminaron por cinco minutos hasta que Harry levantó la mirada.

-Cuando dices "los demás" te refieres a Peter también ¿verdad?

-Harry… -Lily se detuvo

-Sí, sí ya sé aquí nada es como lo recuerdo yo todo puede ser lo contrario y bla, bla, bla -masculló lo más rápido que pudo, respiró hondo. Intentó seguir caminando pero Lily no se movía, la miró.

-Si vuelves a hablarme en esa forma, con ese "bla, bla, bla" me voy a olvidar que tienes diecisiete años ¿entendido?.

La mirada de la mujer parecía a punto de echar chispas, Harry asintió con la garganta seca. Lily extendió la mano y el niño se apresuró a tomarla. En un segundo pudo sentir que un gancho tiraba desde su ombligo.

-Aquí vine con Sirius -murmuró Harry, estaba un poco mareado -odio aparecerme

-Silencio, vamos.

Lily no soltó la mano de Harry, caminaba tan rápido que el niño tenía que correr para no caer y que lo arrastrara. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pedirle que lo esperara, sus piernas no eran tan largas como las suyas, seguía molesta y él no había tenido intención de ser grosero. Cada vez que ella se molestaba aunque fuera una tontería, él se sentía mal, no podría soportar que los dos lo odiaran. Intentó disculparse pero Lily lo volvió a callar, apretaba con fuerza su mano y lo jalaba más rápido.

-Me duele -susurró al borde de las lágrimas pero Lily no pareció escuchar, apretaba más y caminaba más rápido.

Harry piso una piedra y no pudo evitar que sus patosas piernas de seis años se enredaran y cayó en un charco. No lo soportó, un rayo lo recorrió por completo en un segundo y se sentó en el agua llorando a lágrima viva. En el fondo… muy en el fondo su cerebro gritaba que se levantara, no era un chiquillo mimado pero una vocecita se reía y picaba al resto de él para que llorara lastimeramente.

-Cielos Harry, ven -Lily se regresó, no dijo nada más y lo levantó en brazos.

Harry se sentía tan herido que no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse de que la mujer lo llevara en brazos por cerca de cien metros.

-Cariño lee esto rápido -dijo Lily, le pasó un trozo de pergamino.

Harry tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para poder aclarar su mirada que estaba acuosa, entonces un rayo lo recorrió y dio un brinco, más rojo que el cabello de su madre se removió para bajar.

-Lo… lo siento no sé lo que me… -intentó disculparse, no sabía lo que le había pasado.

A Lily poco le importó el sonrojo de Harry, solo lo instó a leer y memorizar lo que decía.

-No… -apenas susurró, su voz sonaba llena de sorpresa. Miraba el trozo de pergamino con el entrecejo junto.

-Harry, rápido lee

-No, no puedo… no recuerdo como…

-Creí que tenías diecisiete años -miraba nerviosa hacia todas partes, con un brazo mantenía a Harry arriba junto a ella y con la otra mano aferraba su varita.

- ¡Sí!

-Baja la voz, no hay tiempo, será mejor que nos…

-Vaya -dijo una voz tras ellos.

Lily apretó a Harry contra ella por un segundo, después lo bajó y lo mantuvo tras ella. No averiguó nada y atacó primero. Ahora deseaba haberle hecho caso a James y haber llevado la capa de invisibilidad. Mantenía una mano en la espalda de Harry empujándolo contra sus piernas y con la otra mantenía una fiera pelea contra un encapuchado, el niño solo miraba la máscara blanca y aterrado empezaba a imaginar como estaba ese mundo. Los Weasley nunca habían tenido que esconderse y ahora estaban vigilados, como si supieran que irían… como si… alguien les hubiera dicho.

-Peter -susurró bajo su aliento.

Harry se movía tan rápido como lo hacía Lily, apenas se daba cuenta que la pelirroja lo levantaba un poco cada vez que se giraba para esquivar un ataque. Pero aun así un rayo impactó en la pelirroja arrancándole un grito de dolor, la derribó. Con el corazón a punto de escapársele por la garganta, Harry comprobó que su madre aun respirara. Tomó la varita y le rogó que le ayudara. El mortífago se acercó para rematar pero al ver la pequeña figura que lo apuntaba con la varita se detuvo, prorrumpió en carcajadas.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, apretó la varita y lanzó el primer hechizo que recordó. Pero no era su varita y el mortífago era muy hábil, apenas logró evitar el hechizo.

-Así que los Potter rompen las reglas ¿eh?

Harry sintió que algo pesado caía a su estómago, lo habían descubierto, sabían que era del futuro y…

-Enseñan magia a un bebé

- ¡No soy un bebé! ¡_Tarantallegra!_

El mortífago lo bloqueó con un flojo movimiento de varita y contraatacó. Harry podía protegerse fácilmente pero no lograba recordar el hechizo que le había salvado la vida tantas veces, el que podía servirle para desarmar a su enemigo.

_- ¡Crucio!_

Apenas logró levantar un escudo alrededor suyo y de la pelirroja que seguía inconsciente, casi pudo sentir el dolor. Mientras se defendía con hechizos casi inútiles se dio cuenta de que su mente de diecisiete años perdía terreno frente a los seis años y eso empezó a preocuparlo, no podía perder la memoria, no podía simplemente pensar como un niñito porque tenía mucho que hacer, tenía que salvar a sus padres. Se cubrió de una maldición imperdonable, sabía que eran tres por alguna razón pero no recordaba los nombres y eso que acababa de escuchar una. Pero quizá, funcionaba como con su edad, si pensaba en sus amigos, en sus días en Hogwarts podría recordar, lo malo era que no estaba en situación de ponerse a rememorar.

Intentó retroceder pero el cuerpo de Lily lo hizo tropezar, justo a tiempo para que el rayo mágico solo le cortara en el brazo. Cayó hacia atrás pero rápido se puso de pie, lanzó un _confundus_ que le dio de lleno al mortífago. Necesitaba ayuda y el mortífago duraría confundido solo un momento así que invocó un patronus, al instante un majestuoso ciervo plateado paseó junto a él.

-Sirius, ve por Sirius Black -suplicó. Movió la varita y el ciervo corrió donde le indicó, poco después desapareció. Sonrió en cuanto el patronus se esfumó, apuntó la varita y gritó: - ¡_Expelliarmus! -_pero el mortífago fue solo un poco más rápido, conservó su varita pero la máscara voló. Harry sintió que todo su interior se removía con ira, odiaba a esa mujer -Bellatrix -siseó, quizá no había matado a Sirius o a Dobby, tampoco había torturado a Hermione pero la odiaba y la furia sacó algo de su cerebro de diecisiete años, apretó con fuerza la varita - ¡_sectumsempra!_

El rayo arrojó a la mortífago varios metros, la vista de Harry se movió, se nublaba poco a poco y la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonaba. Podía escuchar a Bellatrix quejarse y maldecirlo, quizá se desangraba, fingía o lo que fuera pero él ya no tenía más fuerza. Apenas logró dar unos pasos, junto a Lily cayó de rodillas, cuando unos plops de aparición se escucharon él ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Despertó tarde al día siguiente, el estómago le rugía de hambre pero las piernas le pesaban tanto que no podía moverlas y por lo tanto no podía comer. Tampoco quería gritar porque su madre se asustaría. De golpe recordó lo que había pasado ¿ayer? ¿Cuánto tenía dormido? Se sentó de golpe y la cabeza le dio vueltas, tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Una mano grande lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo y él no se opuso. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró una sombra junto a la cama, tuvo cuidado de girar la cabeza lentamente, James estaba sentado y jugueteaba con la varita de Lily.

-No más visitas a los Weasley

Harry asintió, aunque James no lo hubiera prohibido, ya no quería arriesgar a más personas. Respiró hondo y esperó a que empezara a gritarle, lo merecía, había arriesgado a Lily y ni él mismo se lo perdonaba.

- ¿Cómo está mi mamá?

James lo miró de pies a cabeza, se detuvo en sus ojos por varios minutos. Harry estuvo tentado en desviar la mirada pero no tenía nada que ocultar y se obligó a mirarlo.

-Lily pasó toda la noche aquí -empezó el adulto, se puso de pie y fue a la ventana.

James miraba los niños jugar con la nieve. Harry se quedó en silencio, mirándolo a él. Algunos minutos después, James volvió a jugar con la varita de su esposa y se giró lentamente hacia Harry.

-Tuvo que salir -Harry tragó saliva, no le gustaba la mirada de James -le presté mi varita, quería saber que pasó. Encontré mucha sangre como si hubiera salido a chorros pero ni tú ni ella estaban tan heridos… y estaba lejos de donde los encontré. Revisé la varita de Lily… -volvió la vista a la ventana.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio durante el monólogo de James, apenas recordaba lo que había pasado pero le alegraba que Lily estuviera bien. Se removió incómodo cuando el adulto lo volvió a ver.

-Revisé los últimos hechizos, los que me llamaron la atención fueron el patronus -guardó silencio, clavó su mirada avellana en esos ojos verdes que lo hacían estremecer cada vez que los veía.

Harry le mantuvo la mirada, había algo en los ojos de James, un brillo que no había notado antes pero no duró mucho… quizá sería su imaginación.

- ¿Lo hiciste tú? -taladró a Harry con la mirada.

Un arrebato infantil lo asaltó y de repente sintió miedo de James, como si hubiera hecho algo grave y lo hubieran atrapado. Apenas logró asentir. James afirmó con la cabeza, por un momento pareció orgulloso.

-En verdad soy yo -sonrió un segundo, volvió la vista a la ventana para que Harry no pudiera ver las lágrimas que se le escaparon -pero -regresó la mirada a la cama -el último es magia oscura que no conocía…

- ¿Por qué conocerías magia oscura? No la has usado ¿o sí? -preguntó con miedo, a pesar de como James se portaba con él, seguía teniendo esperanza de que Snape se equivocara, él sabía que su padre era bueno sin importar la dimensión.

James lo miró por un momento.

-No, pero lucho contra ella y… dudo que en Hogwarts te lo hayan enseñado, Lily está preocupada pero yo…

-Crees que soy un mortífago ¿no?

-Protegiste a lo único que tengo -murmuró James, había empezado a pasearse por la habitación.

Harry deseó decirle que lo tenía a él también pero no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería ahí y no quería forzarlo demasiado.

-Pudiste haberla matado, sé que él la quiere por alguna razón…

-Porque Snape le pidió que no la matara porque…

James se giró de golpe.

-Eso es… no… es… no dije nada -se hundió entre la ropa de cama

-Vamos a hablar -acercó la silla más a la cama -vamos a hablar largo y tendido…

-Pero…

-No, sin peros y sin mentiras… -el rugido del estómago de Harry lo interrumpió, la sombra de una sonrisa cruzó su rostro -primero deberías comer -con un movimiento de varita apareció una charola llena de lo que más le gustaba a Harry y él no esperó a averiguar más, atacó la comida como si nunca hubiera comido.

James esperó pacientemente a que Harry devorara todo. Cuando la comida se le terminó, el niño se quedó mirando el plato que en un segundo desapareció. Suspiró, no quería hablar.

- ¿No sería mejor que estuviera Sirius aquí? Prometí decirle, no sé qué tanto sabrá el profesor Dumbledore…

-Yo le diré y respecto a…

- ¡Llegó el mejor padrino! -Sirius apareció con la boca llena de pollo frito, abrazaba una cubeta llena. Acercó una silla y puso la cubeta sobre la cama, le tiró una pierna de pollo a Harry y se acomodó.

James agarró una pieza de pollo, lo mordió y miró a Harry. El niño volvió a suspirar, no le quedó otra opción que morder el pollo y comenzar a hablar. Empezó la historia desde la reunión del profesor Dumbledore con la profesora Trelawney. Omitió su infancia con los Dursley, pero si James se dio cuenta no dijo nada porque Harry rápido metió a Hagrid y hablaba con tanto cariño que el adulto lo miraba ensimismado. Explicó a grandes rasgos cuando conoció a los Weasley y como inicio su primer año en Hogwarts.

- ¡Un troll! Nunca he peleado contra uno -exclamó Sirius, parecía desilusionado.

-Una distracción ¿por qué? -murmuró James, sus ojos brillaban con emoción como los de Sirius

-Quería robar la piedra filosofal para…

-Él -masculló James

Harry frunció el entrecejo, lo invadieron unas terribles ganas de gritar "Voldemort" pero James parecía empezar a tolerarlo. Solo siguió hablando como si no contara su vida, imaginaba que leía un libro de fantasía. Cuando llegó al final del primer año, los adultos solo se miraron muy serios pero ninguno dijo algo así que Harry siguió hablando. Contó a grandes rasgos como Dobby había aparecido y después se saltó el resto de su estancia con los Dursley pero cuando se le escapó que Ron y sus hermanos gemelos lo habían rescatado, James lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué te rescataron?

-Es que… mis tíos son un poco… no importa, me encerraron por lo de Dobby pero Ron llegó…

Habló lo más rápido que pudo, no quería ahondar en los Durlsey y su vida con ellos. Pero James no lo dejó seguir, quería explicaciones por los comentarios anteriores sobre ellos y Harry no tuvo más opción que explicar con lujo de detalle y conforme hablaba empezaba a bajar la voz, lo intimidaba la expresión de Sirius pero la de James era peor aún, incluso tuvo que parpadear varias veces, creía mirar un aura peligrosa alrededor del hombre.

-Sigue…

-Pero…

-Continua -insistió James.

Harry titubeó un poco, pero la mirada de James bastó para que siguiera hablando. Escogió bien las palabras cuando llegó a lo de la puerta para perro en la puerta de su habitación, si a ninguno de los dos adultos les había gustado cuando dijo dónde había pasado sus primeros once años fue peor entonces… Sirius se congeló, lo miraba boquiabierto y James no pudo más, gritó una interesante serie de palabrotas mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

- ¡Supongo que volviste con ellos después de eso! -vociferó James de repente, se detuvo y taladró a Harry con la mirada, el niño dio un brinco asustado.

-Deja que continúe -murmuró Sirius, estaba demasiado serio, completamente inusual en él

- ¿Voy a tener que soportar más como eso?

-Puedo ahorrarles los veranos

- ¡Maldita sea! -gritó James, Sirius solo gruñó.

Harry volvió con la historia. Los adultos estuvieron tranquilos mientras contó su estadía con los Weasley, incluso sonrieron cuando se perdió en la red flú. Trató de resumir la mayoría, intentó evitar la voz que escuchaba tras las paredes pero de nada le serviría si su segundo año se basaba en eso. No miró a James cuando descubrió que hablaba pársel, ahora sí que diría que era mortífago, siguió hablando antes de que lo acusara, miraba sus pies por lo que no notó la mirada que intercambiaron los adultos. No contó demasiado del siguiente verano pero tuvo que hablar sobre tía Marge pues había intentado brincarse ese pedazo y solo logró que James lo amenazara con darle veritaserum. Los adultos rieron divertidos con la explosión de magia de Harry, aunque le dieron la razón con tanta provocación.

- ¡Soy yo! -exclamó Sirius cuando llegó al autobús noctámbulo.

Harry sonrió y siguió la historia, contaba a grandes rasgos lo que él creía importante. James frunció el entrecejo, fue el único que notó el énfasis que dio Harry en el traidor.

Pasó el cuarto y quinto año con comentarios casuales de Sirius, reía y maldecía pero James se mantenía en silencio.

-Por eso te disculpaste cuando llegaste -murmuró Sirius, miraba a Harry pero el niño intentaba no moverse. Le había ganado el sentimiento, las lágrimas le caían sobre las manos.

- ¡Oh tranquilo! -Sirius se estiró y lo levantó. Se lo puso sobre las piernas, le alborotó el cabello y lo abrazó.

Harry olvidó que tenía diecisiete años y se abrazó a su padrino.

-No es que me agrade eso de mi muerte pero es la forma en la que me gustaría morir… peleando y defendiéndote -le volvió a alborotar el cabello.

-Eso dijo Remus -murmuró, de repente se sonrojó y bajó apresurado de las piernas de Sirius sin recordar lo agotado que estaba, no pudo ponerse de pie, cerró los ojos en espera del golpe.

Cuando abrió los ojos al no sentir el golpe, se encontró con una mirada avellana que lo analizaba.

-Olvidé que…

James asintió, se puso de pie y con cuidado lo dejó sobre la cama.

-Ya que a Sirius no le importa haber muerto en otra dimensión, continua te faltan dos años -volvió a su silla.

Harry confundido lo miró por unos segundos, James parecía ¿celoso? No, no podía ponerse celoso cuando sabía que aun pensaba que era un mortífago disfrazado de su difunto hijo. Así que siguió hablando, cuando llegó al libro de pociones que le prestara el profesor Slughorn, se removió incómodo al ver la mirada de James, sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Intentó explicar los horrcruxes pero no pudo, apenas podía recordar el nombre.

Siguieron escuchando en silencio hasta que explicó dónde había descubierto el hechizo que hacía sospechar a James.

- ¿Sabes lo que ocasiona?

-Tal vez… -murmuró -quizá lo usé… corta mucho pero solo una persona sabe como contrarrestarlo

-El dueño del libro -se adelantó James

-Estoy cansado -masculló, se resbaló en el colchón y se cubrió con las mantas pero James bajó las mantas

-Casi terminas…

No sabía si James le reclamaba, estaba molesto o lo animaba, así que suspiró y continuó. Explicó lo que hicieron en la cueva y algunos datos sobre Voldemort. Su voz se volvió sombría cuando tuvo que decir como había muerto el profesor Dumbledore. Para su sorpresa ninguno maldijo a Snape que era lo que él había imaginado pasaría. Explicó pocas cosas del siguiente año porque apenas recordaba haber buscado algo, destruido quizá algunas cosas… solo tenía presente la lucha final, lloró de nuevo pero por un ataque infantil sino porque le dolía recordar las muertes de sus amigos.

-Lo único bueno fue que maté a Voldemort -suspiró, James no se quejó por el nombre -y no sé si Ginny siga viva -se limpió las lágrimas con las dos manos

-Descansa Harry -ahora fue James quien suspiró, le acarició la cabeza y salió en silencio.

-Duerme, tienes que aprender a leer en un rato -Sirius le sonrió, pero lo había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que estaba preocupado -A Remus le va a gustar saber que tuvo un hijo

Escuchó que Sirius reía antes de cerrar la puerta, sonrió de lado. No pudo pensar más porque enseguida se durmió.

* * *

_Si se portan bien con los reviews quizá tengamos otro capi antes de navidad! =D_

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	4. Razones

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

_¿Feliz navidad? uups, se suponía que el capi sería para antes peero, no contaba con los problemas de mi internet y que tendría que irme antes de viaje pero aquí está el capitulo, disfruten!  
_

* * *

No durmió más de cinco horas, James lo despertó para que comiera y después lo bajó en brazos.

- ¿Podrías hacer el patronus? -murmuró James mientras lo dejaba en el sofá

- ¿No se supone que no debo?

-En teoría, el ministerio no sabe que estás aquí -se alzó de hombros, tranquilamente se sentó frente a él -además no es como si te hubiera importado antes -agregó mientras le tendía la varita de Lily.

Harry tomó la varita, había algo diferente en James… era como si estuviera más tranquilo.

-_E… e… expecto patronum -_por un momento se había asustado, las palabras habían desaparecido de su cabeza. Nada salió y lo volvió a intentar, no hubo siquiera una voluta de humo plateado, apuntó a James y gritó: - ¡_tarantallegra!_

_-_ ¡Ey! -James dio un brinco en su lugar.

Pero nada pasó, Harry miró extrañado la varita, después a James que volvió a acomodarse en el sillón. Probó con el encantamiento más sencillo que se le ocurrió, apuntó una hoja de papel que estaba sobre una montaña de cuadernos y libros en la mesita de centro.

-_Wingardium leviosa -_podía escuchar la voz mandona de Hermione en su cabeza, al ver que nada ocurría miró a James - ¿lo hice bien? Moví bien la varita ¿no?

-Sí -contestó extrañado por la pregunta

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No puedo hacer ni lo más sencillo! ¡Ron venció a un troll con eso! -intentó ponerse de pie presa de la rara histeria que empezaba a recorrerlo pero no movió las piernas lo suficientemente rápido, seguían demasiado pesadas y se fue de bruces - ¡con un carajo! -gritó en brazos de James que había tirado todos los libros y cuadernos para atraparlo.

-No digas eso -murmuró James pero había sido demasiado tarde, un grito se escuchó desde el recibidor.

- ¡Harry James Potter, te lavaré la boca con jabón si vuelvo a escucharte hablar así! -un segundo después apareció Lily molesta

-Perdón, gracias James -suspiró

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -mientras levantaba los libros con un movimiento de varita, se sentó junto a Harry, no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza - ¿James?

-Oh yo no hice nada -se quejó el aludido

-No me refería a ti -dijo Lily, miraba a Harry.

-Uuh -canturreó James.

Él, no acostumbrado a que le pusieran tanta atención y que se preocuparan en esa forma, brincó en su lugar. Sorprendido miró a James.

-Lo… los libros estaban así porque él los tiró -balbuceó y señaló a James

Lily dirigió su mirada acusadora a su esposo.

- Intentó pararse y se iba a caer -se alzó de hombros, aparentaba tranquilidad pero Harry tenía ahí el tiempo suficiente como para notar que no estaba tranquilo, había algo más pero no era tan bueno como Hermione así que no supo identificarlo.

-Harry

-Yo…

-Y tampoco puede hacer algún hechizo, nada -agregó James

-Vamos a Hogwarts

James asintió, intercambió varitas con su esposa y mientras la pelirroja iba a prepararle a Harry un emparedado que no había pedido. James se acercó al niño, cuando se inclinó, Harry se recorrió a como pudo.

- ¡No, no, no pasaré por todo Hogwarts en brazos!

James se enderezó, desde su altura miró al niño por un par de minutos, después sonrió.

-Te cargaré yo… o lo hará Lily, tú decides y no tienes mucho tiempo, ya guarda todo en el refrigerador.

Harry resopló y estiró los brazos hacia James, él sonriendo lo levantó.

Hicieron aparición conjunta en Hogsmade, lo que hizo pensar a Harry que la situación en realidad no estaba tan mal, porque entonces habrían viajado red flú ¿se podía no? Sirius había hablado con él en la sala común. Afortunadamente no había personas fuera que pudieran mirarlos, estaba nevando. Recorrieron el camino hasta el castillo en silencio, el paso de James empezaba a adormecer al niño y quizá se quedó dormido porque para cuando se dio cuenta subían por las escaleras a la oficina del director y de hecho una discusión proveniente de ahí lo despertó.

-A la próxima yo duermo y tú haces todo el trabajo -masculló James

Harry levantó la mirada, para su sorpresa James parecía más animado y cansado, pero se le notaba un brillo diferente que había aparecido en sus ojos. Lily llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante

Entraron, la oficina de Albus Dumbledore estaba prácticamente igual a como la recordaba Harry, solo un poco vacía, le faltaban algunos años de artefactos. James saludó a Dumbledore, ignorando a quien acompañaba al director dejó a Harry sobre una silla y él se dejó caer en otra. Respiró hondo. Dumbledore olvidó la discusión y se acercó al niño. Harry miró al hombre molesto que hablaba con su madre, alarmado se giró a James pero él estaba enfurruñado en su asiento.

-Señor -dijo, Dumbledore se detuvo y le puso atención -confía en él -sin querer sonar despectivo señaló a Severus Snape, supo que no había tenido éxito al escuchar como su madre le llamaba por su nombre

-El señor Snape, Harry -le corrigió Dumbledore amablemente.

Quizá fuera el arrebato infantil que últimamente ganaba terreno en él o que se sentía frustrado por lo que le estaba pasando pero ignoró al director. Alguien pareció aplastar un sapo junto a él, había escuchado un ruido extraño, pero cuando miró solo estaba James muy serio quizá exageradamente serio.

-No seas grosero -lo regañó ahora Lily, pero Harry siguió mirando al director

- ¿Por qué confía en él?

El director no le contestó y tampoco lo corrigió, simplemente volvió tras su escritorio, se sentó y siguió mirando al niño. Harry fingió no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, analizaba cada rincón de la oficina como si en verdad tuviera seis años y esa fuera su primera vez en ese lugar.

- ¿James? -murmuró Lily.

Harry miró de lado a su madre, pero ella miraba al adulto que para variar había estado haciendo lo mismo que Harry, desvió la mirada de una interesante campanilla que se movía de lugar en una estantería tras Dumbledore y miró con atención a su esposa. Lily bufó pero señaló a Harry y al director. James abrió la boca comprendiendo y Harry se preparó para un regaño que no habría esperado de como se había imaginado a James pero que podría encajar con el hombre que estaba conociendo, suspiró derrotado.

-Cierto, señor hemos venido porque Harry apenas puede mover las piernas y tampoco puede hacer el encantamiento más sencillo.

Estupefacta, miró a su esposo. Harry estuvo a punto de reír pero adivinó que no habría sido el mejor momento. En cambio, Dumbledore habló con toda tranquilidad.

-No debes fomentar ese tipo de comportamiento

-En realidad solo aparento seis años -contestó Harry, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. La estampa fue completamente lo contrario a lo que acababa de decir.

-Si fuera así -fue Snape quien contestó, Harry se giró rápidamente hacia él, el hombre sonreía de una forma cruel que al niño pareció tan familiar -no tendrías problema para mantenerte en pie o… -una pluma frente a Harry se elevó con suavidad, después volvió a la mesa.

El niño taladró con la mirada al mago que se había detenido junto al profesor Dumbledore, cuando los ojos negros lo miraron, desvió la mirada.

-Aunque quizá me equivoco

-Seguramente, no sería novedad -masculló Harry.

Snape se envaró, listo como una cobra.

-Niño… -rodeó rápidamente el escritorio, pero James se interpuso

-Ten cuidado -siseó James.

Por un momento los dos hombres se miraron, Harry sonrió imaginando chispas saltando entre ellos. La diversión del niño terminó rápido, Lily intervino, pero no de la forma en la que él se habría imaginado.

-Severus, por favor -tomó el brazo del hombre y tiró.

Harry casi cae de la silla al verlo, estupefacto miró a su madre apartar a Snape e intercambiar algunas palabras. Se giró hacia James pero el hombre fingía no darse cuenta. Harry sintió un retortijón fuerte, su estómago se peleaba con sus intestinos que parecían estirarse y envolver su corazón, lo apretaban con fuerza. El mundo dio vuelta por unos minutos. Cuando medio se recuperó se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva.

-Mamá -susurró, se lamió los labios y miró ansioso a su madre

- Harry, ¿te sientes mal? -descansó al ver que Lily olvidó a Snape y fue rápidamente hacia él -estás pálido, cariño -se acuclilló frente a él.

-Aclarame algo por favor y te prometo que no volveré a abrir la boca y no seré grosero con… -miró a Snape -las personas que lo sean conmigo

-Harry…

-Mamá, en verdad… ¿soy hijo de James?

Snape se giró hacia él completamente, Dumbledore miraba de James a Snape, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. James se atragantó con saliva, tuvo un ataque de tos que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

- ¡Qué… demo…! - la tos no lo dejó terminar.

Lily le acarició la mejilla, le miraba a los ojos intentando descubrir qué había tras esa extraña pregunta, no pareció encontrar algo relevante porque le dio un beso en la frente y se irguió. La pelirroja iba a responder aun confundida pero James se le plantó enfrente. La mirada del niño viajó hasta los ojos negros que lo observaban. James masculló entre dientes, se agachó y levantó en brazos a Harry

-Lo llevaré a la enfermería, necesita un tónico -no esperó a que respondieran, solo dio media vuelta y caminó -se le licuó el cerebro -masculló antes de cerrar la puerta.

James bajó las escaleras pisando fuerte, Harry lo escuchaba mascullar pero no entendía lo que decía y tampoco quería hablar él, la mirada del hombre era para temer, bufaba cada minuto aproximadamente. Recorrieron los pasillos vacíos con el murmullo de James como fondo, cuando el hombre tomó un camino que no llevaba a la enfermería, Harry empezó a asustarse. No se atrevería a arrojarlo al lago ¿verdad? No le temía al bosque prohibido pero tenía un tamaño casi diminuto y hasta un unicornio podría devorarlo. No, James podría no quererlo o aceptarlo, podría pensar que era una mortífago pero no lo dejaría en el bosque o en el lago, ¿Hagrid tendría ya a Fluffy, podría comérselo?.

James se detuvo, Harry dio un brinco cuando el hombre se inclinó con intención de dejarlo, el niño se le aferró al cuello. James se echó hacia atrás y lo miró.

-Me mata la espalda -gruñó.

Harry lo miró a esos insondables ojos avellana, había algo en ellos pero no era odio o al menos eso quería creer. Soltó los brazos al sentir que lo dejaba sobre piedra fría. James respiró hondo, empezó a pasearse frente al niño, se revolvía el cabello. Volvió a respirar hondo y se detuvo frente a Harry. Lo miró por algunos segundos que a Harry le parecieron eternos.

- ¿Acaso tendré que pedir un tónico para cerebro licuado además de para recuperar energía y magia?

- ¡Ey!

- ¿Quién diablos quieres que sea tu padre?

Harry siguió mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos viajaron tras James, él se giró ofendido, le daba la espalda y se jalaba el cabello. Harry estuvo seguro de que no quería saber lo que hacía James que se movía y seguía jalándose el cabello. Echó un vistazo alrededor, estaba sentado en un ventanal desde donde podía mirar la cabaña de Hagrid, de repente sintió nostalgia, no se había acordado del primer amigo que había tenido.

-Bien… mira…

James respiró hondo una vez más y miró a Harry, el niño sonreía con tristeza cuando se giró hacia el adulto.

-No me he portado como un amigo, mucho menos como un padre y ni pensar en uno bueno… no, déjame terminar -agregó al ver a Harry abrir la boca, él asintió -sé que debería sentirme feliz y afortunado por tener otra oportunidad con mi hijo… Harry, por Merlín -se acuclilló y puso las manos sobre las piernas del niño -eres justo como te imaginé -sonrió triste -pero… -algunas lágrimas rodaban ya por sus mejillas pero siguió mirando a Harry - ¿sabes que mi bebé murió por un descuido mío? Me confíe y me traicionaron, sí, pero unos meses después llegó a casa un bebé… era tan parecido a mi pequeño que… Lily no estaba y lo metí a casa, creí que por alguna razón me habían dado una segunda oportunidad, cuando lo metí en la cuna me senté en la silla que tiene Lily, me dormí…

James hablaba con dolor, su mirada avellana cargada de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Se limpió las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro pero había más que rápidamente reemplazaban esas y las dejó salir.

-Cuando desperté, no había bebé, lo busqué… en la estancia había un enorme sujeto que empuñaba con una mano un cuchillo y en la otra la varita, tenía a Lily inconsciente en el suelo… estaba sobre ella listo para cortarle el cuello… lo até para preguntarle por el bebé… se rió en mi cara… fui un estúpido cuando había prometido no volver a confiarme pero… adoraba a ese niño… me cegué por el dolor de la pérdida y no pensé en nada, solo lo tomé y metí a la casa, arriesgué lo único que me quedaba… cuando llegaste creí que lo volvían a intentar y me puse a la defensiva. Lamento lo del callejón Diagon, Harry pero entonces ya… yo… creí que se habían dado cuenta de quien eres, te habían secuestrado y…

James no pudo más, se derrumbó. Se sentó en el piso, escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y lloró. Harry se quedó ahí, sintiéndose fuera de lugar porque no podía llorar… era absurdo porque había llorado por tonterías como cuando Lily había subido la voz solo un poco, cuando corría y no lo dejaba descansar o porque no le había querido comprar un dulce pero ahora que creía deber llorar no podía. Se bajó de la ventana con intención de abrazar a James, por un segundo las piernas lo mantuvieron de pie pero intentó caminar y la fuerza lo abandonó, se fue directito al piso, la cabeza le rebotó contra la piedra dos veces antes de que pudiera detenerla.

- ¡Harry! -James reaccionó al escuchar el golpe, cuando lo levantó, el niño estaba bañado en llanto.

-Maldita sea -masculló Harry, se apretaba con fuerza la cabeza.

James sonrió de lado. Serio de nuevo, miró a Harry, por un momento era un niño pequeño y al segundo siguiente era el adolescente irreverente que él alguna vez había imaginado que tendría por hijo. Lo regresó a la ventana y revisó su cabeza. Al ver el enorme chichón que empezaba a crecer, lo cogió de nuevo y esta vez corrió a la enfermería. Para cuando llegó, la piel del chichón parecía a punto de partirse, un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la frente de Harry.

-Demonios, demonios

Abrió la puerta de una patada, afortunadamente la enfermera acomodaba las camas. James corrió hacia ella, sin que le dijera algo, dejó a Harry sobre la cama y mientras la mujer revisaba al niño, el adulto comenzó a explicar atropelladamente, de alguna forma acomodó el exceso de magia que Harry había usado y terminó con la caída.

Para tranquilidad de James, la enfermera pudo eliminar la evidencia de su descuido. Lo malo fue cuando intentó darle el tónico a Harry quien al ver la apariencia pastosa y el color café, cerró la boca y de alguna forma atrapó uno de los dedos de la enfermera. Entonces la ofendida mujer le dio botella y cuchara al adulto.

-Cada dos horas por… -echó una mirada molesta al niño, después sonrió -una semana, aunque pueda caminar -dio media vuelta y regresó a lo que hacía.

Harry pudo jurar que se vengaba por la mordida, pero no había sido su intención.

-Casi me recupero, no necesito eso

-Abre la boca y no me muerdas o te entrego con Lily

-No quiero -apretó los labios, con ansias contempló la puerta

-Si no lo tomas no podrás huir, no te quiero obligar pero si no cooperas… -James tiró la cuchara y tomó una vaso pequeño, lo puso medio y estiró el brazo

-La enfermera dijo que eran cucharadas… -se cubrió la boca para hablar, deseaba que las piernas le respondieran y así poder correr, pero no, sus piernas seguían quizá un poco menos pesadas pero igual no respondían como deberían.

-Me muerdes con la cuchara y si no te la tomas Santa Claus te dejará carbones en vez de regalos…

Harry rodó los ojos y dijo:

-Tengo diecisiete años

-Y yo dinero para comprar regalos y un tónico que debes tomar…

- ¡Eso no es tónico, es lodo! -se quejó Harry, se cubrió la boca con las dos manos.

James miró al niño, parecía estar entre divertido y confundido… Harry seguía sonando a momentos como un adolescente pero cada vez le parecía que actuaba más como un niño de seis años.

- ¡No!

Harry iba a girar la cabeza pero alguien se lo impidió, le agarraron el rostro desde atrás, unas manos presionaron en sus mejillas abriéndole la boca, quiso moverse pero por desgracia aún se sentía débil. James no lo pensó dos veces y cuando la enfermera jaló a Harry hacia atrás dejándolo casi acostado; le metió el vaso casi completo a la boca y lo vació, la enfermera le masajeaba la garganta y Harry sintió como el lodo bajaba lentamente dejándole un sabor amargo. James no sacó el vasito hasta que estuvo seguro que se había tomado todo.

El niño tuvo algunas arcadas pero no vomitó por más que lo intentó. Con mala cara miró a James, pero él sonreía, se agachó para levantarlo.

-No, no, no -la enfermera lo apartó -solo ayúdelo a ponerse en pie

James hizo lo que la enfermera le indicó, puso a Harry en el piso y él pudo comprobar como la fuerza comenzaba a invadirlo de nuevo. Con la ayuda de James dio un paso y después otro, las piernas aun le pesaban pero era ya muy poco.

Salieron de la enfermería, James sujetaba a Harry por un brazo y él se sentía tonto. Avanzaban lento pero al menos iba por su pie.

-Genial -masculló algunos minutos después -no solo tengo que aprender a leer sino que también tendré que aprender a caminar.

Harry seguía de mal humor, James sonreía como si hubiera estado deseando hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Potter -un hombre mayor salía de un aula, se detuvo al verlos pasar

James lo saludó como a un viejo amigo, Harry se quedó mirándolo, creía conocerlo… quizá si le sumaba algunos años… forzó su cerebro infantil, tenía que recordar, sospechaba que era importante pero no, no recordaba quien era.

-Profesor, él es mi sobrino, supongo que el director le habrá contado…

-Oh sí, James, lamento mucho lo de ese sobrino tuyo una desgracia en verdad…

-Harry -James miró al niño -es el profesor Slughorn…

Cuando el adulto señaló al hombre mayor, Harry pudo mirar pasar frente a su rostro un montón de imágenes como si fuera una película vieja, tenía color pero parecía haberla visto hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-Horace Slughorn -la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero sus ojos fijos en los del hombre que parecía sorprendido.

-El profesor Horace Slughorn -le corrigió James

Harry asintió pero no rectificó, miraba al profesor y las imágenes seguían corriendo, empezaba a recordar algo importante.

-Usted… usted enseña pociones ¿cierto? Usted le dio clases… -los dos adultos miraban al niño, Harry hacía grandes esfuerzos por recordar -a… ¡Tom! -Harry dio un brinco de alegría, el profesor de sorpresa que rápido pasó a miedo, Harry lo notó

- ¿Harry de qué estás hablando?

-Riddle, Tom Riddle ¿cierto profesor? -se soltó del agarre de James, con pasos tambaleantes se acercó al aterrado profesor que empezaba a retroceder.

-No lo juzgo señor, solo… por favor, tengo que recordar… dígame de que hablaron aquella noche que tanto le avergüenza recordar

- ¿Quién te manda, quién eres? ¡James que clase de broma es esta! -gritó molesto.

James se apresuró a levantar a Harry, se disculpaba sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque Harry insistió con su pregunta. El profesor Slughorn fingió ofenderse para poder irse, pero por la forma en la que tropezaba al intentar no correr, Harry supo que estaba asustado.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? -volvió a ponerlo en el piso, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Es importante, es algo sobre… es… lo necesario para poder matar a Voldemort

James se irguió de golpe, con mala cara miró al niño.

- ¡No digas ese nombre!

-Mató a mis padres, a mis amigos, a la familia que me dio un hogar sin conocerme… no decir su nombre no te va a regresar nada y a mí tampoco, solo es un hombre

-No puede morir -suspiró James, estaban cerca del jardín, se giró hacia los ventanales -hace cinco años -la voz se le quebró -yo lo maté mientras él… pero… lo han visto por Rumania, no tan fuerte pero se recupera. Por eso hay vigilancia en los lugares donde habitan magos pura sangre, los quiere reclutar.

-A los Weasley nunca los convencerán

A pesar de que Harry hablaba con determinación, James le sonrió apesadumbrado, como si supiera demasiadas cosas para un solo hombre.

-Vamos -lo tomó de la mano y caminó lento.

Harry intentaba no caer al mismo tiempo que se forzaba a recordar, era frustrante saber algo importante pero no poder recordarlo… como si no quisieran que lo supiera, como si no pudiera tener una vida tranquila. Suspiró frustrado, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

- ¡Mírate Harry, casi caminas! -exclamó Lily cuando giraban por un pasillo, la pelirroja caminaba platicando con Severus Snape.

Un escalofrío recorrió al niño al ver la familiaridad entre su madre y ese hombre, no confiaba en él, había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban y una de ellas escapó de su boca.

-Si Slughorn da pociones, ¿usted que hace aquí?

La cara de Snape se contrajo, parecía que acababa de chupar el limón más ácido. Hizo una mueca al intentar hablar pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Sí, igual que el cerdo presumido de mi padre, pero aún así no entiendo qué es lo que hace aquí…

La mirada del niño era retadora, James por su parte estaba sorprendido, Snape había vuelto a chupar el limón mientras a Lily empezaba a molestarle la actitud grosera del niño.

- ¡Basta ya! -gritó Lily.

Harry dio un brinco con el grito de su madre, aunque tardó más de lo que le habría gustado, se escondió tras James, la pelirroja parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¡Ni siquiera Sirius te pudo haber educado en esa forma! El señor Slughorn -hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "señor", se acercó a James y tiró del brazo de Harry dejándolo fuera de la protección paterna -vino de visita por un asunto con el director y el profesor Snape -recalcó especialmente la palabra "profesor" -da pociones, son personas mayores y debes respetarlas. Escúchame muy bien Harry, si te escucho hablar tan grosero o decir una palabrota de nuevo, te lavaré la boca con jabón ¿me has entendido? -esperó a que él asintiera pero Harry miraba a Snape - ¡pregunté si me habías entendido!

-Sí te entendí -con renuencia apartó la mirada del profesor y miró a su madre, después desvió la mirada y siguió caminando, demasiado lento para lograr el efecto que quería - pero no me voy a quedar así -susurró cuando pasó junto a Snape.

Pararon en Hogsmade para comprar algunos regalos por navidad aunque Lily seguía molesta, Harry fingió no darse cuenta, sin embargo no pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella y se alegraba por el nuevo tratado de paz que parecía haber entre James y él, ahora comprendía un poco más al adulto. Volvieron a casa temprano, Harry llegó en brazos de James, seguía demasiado débil.

- ¿Puedes subir solo? -lo dejó al pie de las escaleras, Harry asintió pero no subió porque Lily apareció muy feliz.

-Una carta de Petunia, nos invita a cenar mañana por navidad -miró a James

Harry imitó a su madre, cuando vio a James asentir sintió que la boca se le secaba.

-Prepararé la cena ya que le escriba a Petunia para confirmar, lávense -les sonrió y casi corrió a la cocina.

En lugar de subir y obedecer. Sin creer lo que acababa de pasar fue a la estancia y se dejó caer en el sofá. Era genial poder caminar solo pero todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para él… podía soportar que su "yo" de ese mundo hubiera muerto, que Peter pudiera no ser un traidor, que los Weasley estuvieran siendo vigilados por mortífagos y todo lo demás pero… pero el que su padre tolerara de esa forma a Severus Snape mientras su madre tenía una extraña amistad con él o que su tía Petunia los invitara a cenar y que la invitación saliera de ella sola, que admitiera que tenía una hermana y que esa hermana era bruja. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Miró a James que se había sentado frente a él.

-Tía Petunia -murmuró -sabe que eres un mago ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Y que la magia no es una enfermedad contagiosa o que se pueda quitar

-Sé por qué lo preguntas y no es tan parecida pero si un poco intolerante, cada vez que vamos nos catea para asegurarse de que no llevamos la varita, con eso parece quedarse tranquila

-Yo no tengo que ir ¿verdad? Digo, ella cree que…

Harry se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa de James.

-Pregunta eso a Lily y por como te has portado yo me iría con cuidado con ella

- ¡A cenar!

-Lávate las manos -James se estiró cuando se puso de pie, le sonrió a Harry y tranquilamente fue hacia la cocina.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, por primera vez desde que Harry había llegado, sentía que estaba con sus padres. James sonreía y platicaba sonriente. A pesar de que el ambiente era relajado, Harry no se atrevió a preguntar si podía faltar a esa cena. No podía creer que tía Petunia quisiera pasar la cena de navidad con ellos… tan solo empezó a pensar en su tío, su primo, en la vida que había llevado en ese lugar se armó de valor.

-Mamá -no la miró, parecía que su postre era sumamente importante -mañana, Sirius podría cuidarme mientras ustedes van a cenar.

Hablaba serio pero seguía mirando su plato, de repente el helado no sabía a nada. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la risita de James. En cambio, dio un brinco cuando Lily se levantó.

-Cariño, Petunia comprenderá que llevemos un niño…

-Tengo tus ojos -desesperado la miró a los ojos, Lily le sonrió embobada, James había apartado el plato y miraba recargado en la mesa como si tuviera enfrente el mejor espectáculo, se miraba relajado -y me parezco mucho a James

-Petunia es lista y demasiado muggle como para imaginar quien eres -le besó la cabeza y fue a la cocina.

Apesadumbrado suspiró, levantó la mirada al escuchar una risa, James se miraba divertido.

-Mala estrategia

Harry se alzó de hombros, ahora también sonreía.

-Bueno, soy solo un niño de seis años -se levantó -que irá a convivir con otro niño de seis años, será divertido. Iré a bañarme

Quizá esa visita a sus tíos le ayudaría a recordar.

Ese día había estado raro y agotador para un cuerpo tan pequeño, su mente había intentado encajar ese mundo con el suyo mientras recordaba cosas que parecían demasiado complicadas, así que tan pronto se bañó, se quedó dormido en ropa interior con el pantalón del pijama en una pierna.

Muy temprano por la mañana despertó de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, un brillo amarillo inundó la habitación, asustado se sentó en la cama pero la enorme sonrisa de su padrino lo tranquilizó.

-Es navidad ¿qué rayos haces ahí acostado? Hay regalos abajo -le guiñó un ojo y salió apresurado.

Harry se sentó en la cama, podía escuchar las carcajadas abajo. Le llegó la voz regañona de su madre pero después rió por algo que Sirius dijo pero no entendió. Se puso las pantunflas y corrió a las escaleras, no importaba si no tenía regalos, no podía imaginar un mejor regalo de navidad que pasarla con esas personas. Claro –pensó cuando llegó a la estancia- que el mirar a Pettigrew ahí no era su idea de una buena navidad. Intentó ignorarlo pero fue difícil cuando él fue el primero en sonreírle y extenderle un enorme regalo. Genial, juguetes para niños de seis años. Agarró la caja alargada por la mirada que le mandó James, acababa de firmar la paz con él y no quería arruinarlo tan rápido y menos en navidad.

-Lindo traje -sonrió Remus, Harry lo miró sin comprender, el hombre le señaló la cabeza

-Padfoot, lindo toque

Sin comprender, Harry miró a Lily abrazar a Sirius y entonces recordó la sonrisa, el guiño y el brillo dorado así que corrió al espejo del pasillo.

- ¡SIRIUS! -gritó aterrado, se miraba al espejo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, al escucharla tan parecida a un ladrido ronco el coraje se le bajó de golpe, solo se sentía avergonzado con esa enorme cornamenta de peluche y el disfraz de ciervo. Intentó quitarse la cornamenta y solo lo intentó.

-Por favor, sabes que… Sirius

El animago sonreía nada dispuesto a hacerle caso. Harry miró a James que sonreía igual que Sirius, sus ojos brillaban, Remus también se miraba divertido y Lily… respiró hondo, bien podía darles a sus padres una bonita navidad que recordar para cuando él regresara a su vacía realidad. Volvió junto a James y se sentó. Siguió abriendo el regalo de Pettigrew.

-Una escoba de juguete -murmuró

A Peter no pareció importarle el poco entusiasmo de Harry, se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído, Harry apretó el pantalón bajo sus puños, se le acababa de antojar darle un puñetazo. Se contuvo, James lo vigilaba de cerca.

-Ahora que Lily fue por chocolate, sácala de la caja

Harry hizo lo que le decía, más que nada para dejar de pensar en golpearlo…

- ¡Wow!

No pudo evitar la exclamación al ver como la escoba de juguete dejaba de serlo y crecía hasta el tamaño de una normal, era la escoba que los niños habían estado mirando en el callejón Diagon. No era tan genial como la que le había dado su padrino pero eso sucedía varios años después… agradeció la escoba a Peter pero se recordó porque había pasado la infancia con sus tíos, Peter había traicionado a su mejor amigo y engañado a todos para que Sirius fuera a prisión. No pudo con tanta amabilidad del mago, no quería ser grosero, primero porque Lily había asegurado lavarle la boca con jabón y si no lo hacía literal, al menos lo regañaría y segundo era navidad. Se puso de pie sin poder evitar algunas lágrimas que secó rápidamente se alejó del árbol.

-Extraña a sus padres -escuchó que James lo disculpaba.

A pesar de estar nevando, salió al patio trasero sin que Lily lo mirara.

-Harry

En ese momento prefería que James siguiera igual de huraño con él, suspiró mientras el hombre puso una mano en su hombro.

-Le dijiste ¿verdad? A Peter

-No sabe quién eres, solo piensa que no te cae bien

-No creí que fuera tan intuitivo

-Harry

-Bah -se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza -lo sabe y es el que manda a los mortífagos cuando…

-Basta

- ¡Pero James! -se volvió con un brinco -me dio una escoba

-Una grandiosa escoba -lo interrumpió James, Harry gruñó porque no le gustaba que defendiera tanto a Pettigrew

-La que me dio Sirius era muchísimo mejor

-Tiempo diferente, mejor escoba. Debió gastar gran parte de sus ahorros…

-No se lo pedí…

-Harry, pareces un niño

-Me empiezo a acostumbrar -murmuró, se cruzó de brazos -no confíes en él…

-Te dije que…

-No -preocupado, miró a James -sabe que solo a un hijo tuyo se lo ganaría con una escoba

-Cree que eres mi sobrino, además ¿a quién no le gusta una escoba?

-Entendería si te gastas tus ahorros en querer ganarte al hijo de tu mejor amigo pero no a un sobrino

-Eres tan terco como Lily -James alzó los brazos, dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa - sólo pórtate bien y entra que te vas a resfriar -gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry se quedó ahí mirando la nieve bajo sus pies, estaba seguro de que Peter sospechaba algo y en especial por ese regalo. James no le habría dicho después de que él rogara porque mantuviera el secreto ¿verdad?. Estornudó, adentro Lily preguntó dónde estaba así que decidió entrar, no quería resfriarse, la pelirroja era capaz de castigarlo… aunque quizá sería una buena forma para no ir a la cena de sus tíos.

-Me lleva enfermo -murmuró para sí, fue a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

Desayunaron en la estancia mientras seguían con los regalos, le habría gustado más que Pettigrew no estuviera ahí con ellos fingiéndose un gran amigo e intentando ser un buen tío. Intentó no portarse grosero, en verdad que puso de su parte pero Peter simplemente le daba las oportunidades en charola de plata. Sirius reía cada vez que le contestaba a Pettigrew, incluso Remus había sonreído un par de veces, James solo arrugaba el entrecejo pero Harry fingía no mirarlo. Algunas veces James lo corrigió pero las risas de Sirius se sentían tan extrañamente bien que no hizo caso a su padre. Solo quería que Pettigrew fingiera tener alguna cita y se fuera, quería tener una feliz navidad rodeado de personas que lo querían. Una feliz y tranquila navidad pero después de la comida cuando Peter hizo un comentario acerca de cuando Harry fuera a Hogwarts y que el niño llevara a la mesa el tazón de puré de papa y se girara para ir por el pan, justo cuando Lily llevaba el asado, Harry masculló mientras pasaba junto a ella.

-Yo no soy un traidor, estuve en Gryffindor

Y entonces el puré explotó cubriendo cada centímetro del mago.

-Es el colmo -suspiró Lily, taladró con la mirada a Harry -solo hizo un comentario

Con la mirada de su madre se sintió como si de repente estuviera frente a tío Vernon cuando había desaparecido el cristal en el serpentario, tragó saliva.

-Yo no fui -susurró, volvió a tragar saliva, por alguna razón le aterraba que Lily no le creyera

-Harry ¿recuerdas que te advertí…?

Harry se echó a temblar, se sentía tonto pero al mismo tiempo algo le gritaba que debía temer.

- ¡Ey wormtail, deja puré para los demás!

La carcajada de Sirius proveniente de la cocina, desvió la atención de Lily. La pelirroja sacó la varita y Harry corrió detrás de James que en ese momento llegaba del recibidor. Remus abrió la puerta de la cocina, fue solo un centímetro y el rayo de la varita de Lily se coló perfectamente. Un segundo después se escuchó el grito de Sirius. James corrió a la cocina y Harry lo siguió.

- ¡Pelirroja!

Sirius se rascaba como loco, buscaba su varita pero ésta había desaparecido.

-Quítale el puré a Peter y prepara puré nuevo y tal vez considere quitarte eso y devolvértela -sacudió la varita del animago, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, antes de cruzar giró la cabeza hacia Sirius -en navidad no se hacen bromas, ni se te ocurra poner el puré -señaló a Pettigrew -en un tazón y servirlo -un rayo salió de la varita de Lily, Sirius dio un brinco cuando chispeó en el suelo.

Todos, incluido Harry rieron. Volvieron a la estancia dejando a Sirius quejándose por la comezón y el trabajo extra. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Harry pudo escuchar como el animago se quitaba la culpa por si alguno moría envenenado.

Cerca de media hora después, Lily revisó el puré de papa que Sirius acababa de dejar en la mesa, tenía un poco sobre el cabello pero nadie dijo nada. Comieron con tranquilidad, solo Harry no participó en la amena charla, ni siquiera sonrió. Miraba la camarería entre los merodeadores y más coraje lo invadía, con más odio miraba a Pettigrew. Quizá estaba mal que lo juzgara cuando mucho de lo que él conocía había pasado de forma diferente pero no podía evitarlo. Había llegado a aceptar que sus padres hubieran muerto por defenderlo pero también le negó una infancia normal, feliz. Si pensaba bien, la realidad no era TAN diferente, solo un poco y los traidores lo serían sin importar nada. Así que con esa conclusión más gruñón se volvió, tal como un adolescente al que obligaban a hacer algo. Y su humor no mejoró cuando por la tarde lo mandaron a cambiarse para ir a la cena con sus tíos.

- ¿Vamos a ir en carro? -murmuró Harry, estaba enfurruñado en un sofá

-Claro que no -James le sonrió aunque no parecía demasiado entusiasmado -nos vamos a aparecer cerca, vamos -estiró la mano pero Harry solo la miró - ¡Lily! -gritó el hombre y desapareció hacia el recibidor.

Harry bajó de un brinco del sofá y corrió al recibidor, James estaba solo y reía al parecer muy divertido.

-Estoy lista

Harry sonrió como bobo al mirarla, llevaba un vestido verde que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. James la besó, pareció gustarle también.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que desaparecieron, Harry no supo quién lo había agarrado hasta que aparecieron en Privet Drive, miró el pequeño letrero. No supo si era nostalgia, miedo o coraje lo que lo recorrió pero apretó la mano de… levantó la mirada y no le importó que fuera James, sino que la apretó con más fuerza, no quería salir corriendo. Echaron a andar y aunque Harry intentaba retrasarlo, llegaron a la puerta del 4 demasiado rápido. Lily los revisó una última vez antes de llamar a la puerta. Unos pasos tras la puerta se detuvieron, parecieron decir algo y la puerta se abrió… para sorpresa de Harry, una mujer les sonreía… era la misma mujer rubia con la misma cara de caballo con el mismo cuello largo que le servía para espiar a la gente, que él recordaba de sus seis años, apretó la mandíbula cuando Lily lo presentó, algo en los ojos de su tía lo sorprendió… lo había reconocido, estaba seguro pero también estaba seguro de que tía Petunia era demasiado muggle como para sospechar.

La casa era la misma que él recordaba, incluso se detuvo frente a la puerta de la alacena bajo las escaleras. Como si una voz lo llamara abrió la puerta, no había ninguna cama ahí, solo unas cuantas cajas.

- ¿Harry, qué miras ahí? Anda cierra y ven

La voz de su madre lo sacó del ensimismamiento, intentó sonreírle pero muchos recuerdos lo asaltaron, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Dio un paso pero todo se volvió negro. Cuando despertó se encontró con tío Vernon con el cabello más largo y poco menos bigote.

- ¡Tía Marge! -gritó, se sentó de un brinco en el reposabrazos del sofá. Aterrado miró a su madre, tía Petunia y a su padre. Boquiabierto miró que tía Marge sonreía.

-Vamos a cenar -anunció tía Petunia.

Lily lo revisó antes de seguir a su hermana, James se sentó junto a él y lo miró. A pesar de que Harry intentaba no hacerle caso, era difícil, su mirada parecía pesar cada vez más.

- ¿Quiero saberlo?

-Solo recordaba

-Hasta desmayarte…

-No quieres saberlo, vamos a cenar -se puso de pie pero la mano de James lo detuvo

-Harry, si me entero de otra forma

- ¿Cómo lo harías? Sé cerrar la mente, no me darías veritaserum ¿o sí? -el niño le sonrió y fue al comedor, estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, no supo si reír o asustarse por lo obsesiva que podía ser su tía.

Su primo llegó cuando la comida se servía, había pensado que si su tía era un poco diferente a la que él recordaba –al menos le hablaba a su madre- su primo también podía ser diferente pero estaba equivocado, era la misma pelota rosada con pelo rubio que él recordaba. Solo sonrió. La cena pasó en relativa calma hasta que terminaron el postre y los mayores empezaron a beber una copa, Harry se ahogó con su taza de chocolate al intentar no reír, se disculpó e intentó volver a beber pero esta vez le ganó la risa, después pasó a una carcajada y la taza se le resbaló de las manos, de alguna forma James la atrapó antes de que tirara su contenido y la dejó sobre la mesa ante la aprensiva mirada de tío Vernon.

-James -Lily pellizcó a su marido para que se moviera, él hizo una mueca cuando lo pateó y entonces reaccionó.

James se apresuró a levantarse y llevarse con él a Harry, el niño ni siquiera intentó escuchar como lo disculpaba su madre, solo reía.

-Bueno -James lo dejó sobre el sillón -ese debe ser el mejor chiste, Lily casi me mata -se sentó frente a él, se sobaba la pierna y el brazo al mismo tiempo.

-No, solo recordaba -después de algunos minutos pudo respirar hondo y murmurar -entonces no pude reír a gusto, solo quería salir para que tío Vernon no me matara y me acordé cuando accidentalmente inflé a tía Marge -sonrió, con las dos manos se limpió el rostro.

- ¿Accidental? -James sonrió y Harry le regresó la sonrisa.

Cuando regresaron los demás, Lily lo miraba pensativa. Y como los adultos platicarían, lo mandaron arriba con Dudley a pesar de su renuencia. El niño tenía seis años y él diecisiete, se sentía tonto de más.

-Muy bien -tan pronto se cerró la puerta de la habitación, Dudley se tronó los dedos.

Harry se giró incrédulo, creía que al menos se portaría bien con él que no lo conocía. No quería pelear con su primo, sería desventaja.

-La venganza no es buena, Harry -susurró para sí

- ¿Vamos al parque? -abrió la ventana y pasó una pierna, después la otra.

Atónito, Harry lo miró escabullirse con una increíble habilidad y bajar por una enredadera que no recordaba, sonrió y lo siguió. Después de todo ese tiempo que él había hecho que lo castigaran, todos los días que pasó en la alacena encerrado y sin comer… solo lo metería en problemas, eso no era venganza. Diría que él lo había obligado y quizá hasta se dejara golpear… debían dar buen ejemplo ante desconocidos. Al fin le ganaría una a Dudley con sus tíos.

Pero siendo Harry un mago y uno al que los problemas perseguían, esa inocente escapada al parque, no podía ser menos…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	5. Aceptación

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

Por décima vez, James terminó de enumerar las veces que se había escapado a Hogsmade en su época escolar y definitivamente eran menos que las veces que rompieron las reglas cada luna llena mientras acompañaban a Remus. Reprimió un bostezo y se permitió mirar alrededor, no le agradaba que tía Marge estuviera tan pegada a su esposa, platicaban como si fueran grandes amigas, Petunia rió por una ridiculez de Dudley y Lily la imitó, ahora sí bostezó. El enorme tío Vernon parecía estar en su misma posición, pudo jurar haberlo visto reprimir el bostezo. se acomodó en el sofá –por enésima vez- y el señor Dursley hizo lo mismo. James se divertía platicando, le encantaba contar las peripecias de su vida pero… ¿qué le decía a ese enorme muggle? Pero lo peor de todo era que ese hombre no hablaba de otra cosa que de "latadros", lo que sea que fuera eso, pero estaba equivocado al pensar que era lo más malo, tía Marge se giró hacia él y le preguntó cuándo tendrían hijos…

-Vernon -se giró hacia el hombre, Lily estaba a la expectativa pero James apretaba los puños sin escuchar a la molesta mujer que ahora decía algo sobre que se les iba la edad - ¿serías tan amable de indicarme dónde está el baño?

Salió apresurado de la estancia, agradeció que el baño de abajo estuviera descompuesto, quería subir y revisar a Harry. Pasarían muchos años para que él volviera a esa casa. Terminó de subir las escaleras y fue directo a la puerta que Vernon le indicó, cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella para esperar.

-Esto no me agrada nada, demasiado silencio, son dos niños por Merlín -entreabrió la puerta y se asomó.

El lugar estaba vacío. Salió del baño, comenzó a abrir puertas. La habitación principal, una parecía de huéspedes, una pequeña llena de juguetes rotos, la última debía ser la de Dudley. Se paró frente a ella, puso la mano en la perilla pero no la giró. Harry era un buen muchacho, tenía un poco de… bueno, bastante genio que tiene pero era bueno, siendo hijo de Lily no podía ser de otra manera… tragó saliva, pero también era su hijo, ya estaba seguro casi por completo de que no era un mortífago así que… no, Harry no se parecía en ese aspecto a él. La regla era, físicamente a un padre y mentalmente y lo demás a la madre ¿verdad? Abrió la puerta.

-Ey chicos, ¿a qué juegan? -las palabras murieron en su garganta, la habitación estaba vacía.

Ignoró la ventana abierta, entró a la habitación y revisó hasta el rincón más pequeño y por lo tanto imposible que alguien se escondiera.

-No, no, no -golpeó el marco de la ventana y justo en ese momento una lluvia de luces le llamó la atención y el corazón le cayó hasta los pies, una enorme marca verde flotaba a unas calles -maldita sea, una tunda, eso es lo que necesita… demonios.

Volvió corriendo, mientras bajaba las escaleras buscaba su varita pero no la encontraba. Lo adjudicó a la desesperación que hacía que sus manos temblaran y por lo tanto no encontraran su varita.

-Demonios, demonios, demonios -llegó a la estancia, Vernon seguía hablando sobre los "latadros".

Se forzó a tranquilizarse, asomó la cabeza, Lily se miraba tan feliz pero si era lo que pensaba y ese pequeño demonio le había quitado la varita no podía esperar más.

-Cariño -murmuró tan forzado que Lily dio un brinco, muy preocupada lo miró -Harry tiene una… baja de azúcar, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Ssí -balbuceó, le sonrió a Petunia y casi corrió al recibidor.

James se retorcía las manos.

- ¿Tienes mi varita?

-No, la guardaste en…

-El bolsillo oculto de mi saco -asintió, estiró el brazo -dame la tuya

Lily no preguntó y la entregó, James rápidamente fue a la estancia seguido muy de cerca por su esposa. Lily intentó detenerlo cuando lo miró agitar la varita, al instante los tres Dursley se desmayaron.

-La marca tenebrosa a unas calles, la ventana abierta arriba y la planta desierta, ese hijo tuyo no está en toda la maldita casa y te apuesto lo que quieras que está justo debajo de la marca con mi varita -abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la enorme marca tenebrosa, Lily lo seguía muy de cerca -le voy a dar una tunda que se acordará de mí hasta que sus hijos tengan hijos -le pasó la varita a Lily

-No James

-Es tuya, llegamos y me cubres para buscar a Harry.

Fueron solo unas cuantas calles las que corrieron, un pequeño parque estaba iluminado por luz verde. Lily contempló como la serpiente entraba y salía, James buscaba desesperadamente.

-Hace frío, más del normal -bajó la mirada cuando un brillo plateado le llamó la atención - ¿dementores? -susurró con miedo.

Siguió a Lily que había empezado a correr. No miraban mortífagos, el corazón les latía a mil por hora. Pero la pelirroja tropezó y no tuvo tiempo de detenerla, por poco y él también tropieza pero logró mirar el bulto en el piso.

- ¡No! -cayó de rodillas junto a Lily, el bulto vestía camisa azul, el mismo azul que la de Harry -no por favor, no por favor, por favor -con manos temblorosas giró el pequeño cuerpo.

Lily gateó hasta James, las lágrimas no obedecieron a ninguno de los dos. James tuvo que limpiarlas para poder mirar tras el suspiro de Lily. El aire volvió a sus pulmones, el niño no sería mayor que Harry pero su cabello negro estaba bien cortado y arreglado, tenía pecas. Era egoísta al sentirse alegre porque no fuera Harry, un padre había perdido a un hijo, maldijo en voz alta. A lo lejos pudo mirar más cuerpos… probablemente los padres del niño. Se pusieron de pie y volvieron a correr. A solo unos metros tras los toboganes estaba Harry que respondía los ataques de tres mortífagos, pero se miraba cansado. Al instante James corrió hacia él mientras Lily se lanzaba a la batalla, pero no tuvo que esforzarse porque los mortífagos desaparecieron tan pronto los miraron. Solo quedaron un par de dementores pero Lily invocó un patronus con rapidez.

Harry estaba débil cuando James llegó hasta él, sin embargo, al verlo se puso de pie con agilidad y lo apuntó con la varita.

-Ya estamos aquí ¿estás bien? Puedes darme la varita…

La contestación del niño fue un hechizo de advertencia que arrojó chispas a los pies del hombre que se vio forzado a frenar bruscamente. La mirada de Harry era desquiciada, miraba hacia todas partes con desesperación pero no parecía encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Harry, tranquilo, somos nosotros -al notar la actitud del niño, James intentó buscar su lado paterno para calmarlo pero Harry lanzó otro rayo.

- ¡Aléjate! -se paró lo mejor que pudo frente al cuerpo inconsciente de su primo

-Soy James… tu padre -susurró

-Él no lo diría, nunca lo diría

James sintió como el corazón se le despedazaba, no podía creer que esa impresión le hubiera dejado a ese niño, aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro de si el que hablaba era el niño o el adulto que había sufrido tanto.

- ¡Sectum…!

- ¡Sólo lánzalo y aquí mismo te doy una tunda, no me espero a llegar a casa! -separó las piernas listo para recibir el rayo, afortunadamente Lily no estaba cerca.

Harry vio al hombre que tenía enfrente, su mirada se ablandó y bajó la varita. Cayó de rodillas con la respiración entrecortada, la varita rodó hasta los pies del hombre que atónito la recogió. El niño temblaba. James no averiguó más, se acercó a Harry y lo levantó, le dejaría a Lily que llevara el pequeño ballenato a su casa. Harry se quedó dormido en el momento, James apretó el pequeño cuerpo contra sí y se preguntó si Lily lo dejaría encantar a su hermana para evitar que siguiera malcriando a ese niño, cuando creciera no iba a poder entrar por la puerta.

-Lily -se giró en busca de su esposa, ella caminaba hacia ellos -creo que ni con la varita podría llevarlo -señaló a Dudley

-No seas grosero James, es solo un niño -se paró de puntillas para poder revisar a Harry, cuando sació su necesidad materna, miró a Dudley - creo que podría aparecerme con él en casa de Petunia y de ahí lo llevo levitando

James asintió, se acomodó a Harry y empezó a caminar. Lo lamentaba por su esposa que tendría que modificar el recuerdo de su hermana, aunque lo más seguro era que le hiciera creer que habían tenido una velada estupenda. Al menos había terminado. Para cuando llegó a la casa, Lily ya lo esperaba en el recibidor. Le ayudó a acostar a todos, a Vernon lo dejó con la ropa que llevaba, aunque lo fuera a vestir con la varita, no quería ni imaginárselo desnudo. En el centro de la estancia desaparecieron dejando tras de sí, algunos platos y jarrones rotos.

Acostaron a Harry pero no pudieron dormir en toda la noche, encendieron la chimenea y se acurrucaron en un sofá.

- ¿Por qué cuando pasa algo malo, él está en el medio de todo ello?

-Me gustaría saberlo -contestó James

-Debo investigar eso

-Lo sé, también debemos evitar que siga perdiendo la memoria, presiento que es importante que recuerde

-Se lo diré al profesor Dumbledore por la mañana, también quisiera saber qué hacían dementores en Privet Drive…

James asintió y apretó el abrazo. Se quedaron viendo la chimenea en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos, el que torturaba a James era como lo había reconocido Harry, la impresión que tenía de él, pero aun así lo iba a castigar.

Harry despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, hacía mucho frío y estaba muy cómodo en la cama pero si cerraba los ojos miraba de nuevo los dementores y escuchaba a su madre gritando. Miró por la ventana una vez se levantó, caía una fina lluvia. Con un suspiro tomó un baño, tras unos minutos bajó a la estancia, desde las escaleras escuchó la conversación de Sirius y James. Intentó pasar inadvertido hacia la cocina pero el susurro de James lo congeló a medio camino.

-Harry James Potter

Harry jamás había sentido tanto terror, no recordaba haber hecho algo tan malo como para sentirse de esa forma pero James se escuchaba tenebroso. Se quedó tras la puerta con la esperanza de que James se hubiera acordado del nombre de su hijo muerto, podría tal vez estar escuchando como sonaba el nombre, había miles de razones por las que podría decirlo, no necesariamente era que le hablaba. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días Harry

-Bu… -tragó saliva -buenos días James, te… te miras raro ¿qué pasa?

-Qué pasa -se puso de pie.

Harry se echó a temblar cuando miró a James acercarse y justo en ese momento recordó algo, la voz de James diciéndole que… le daría una… una tunda… abrió enormes los ojos, volvió a tragar saliva e intentó retroceder pero entonces la mano de James se cerró en torno a su brazo y lo jaló al sofá de una plaza.

-Oh, oh, Harry se portó mal creo que va a pasar el día en el armario de…

- ¡No, no por favor James, no! -un rayo recorrió a Harry, se arrodilló en el sillón y miró al adulto.

Sirius guardó silencio de golpe, pareció maldecirse al ver al niño. Harry negaba aterrado presa de un miedo que la mente infantil desenterró y magnificó, lloraba a mares. James en cambio no podía moverse, congelado por el recuerdo de lo que Harry les había contado, impotente miraba al niño que suplicaba. Odiaba a Petunia, en verdad la odiaba, era su sobrino y lo había tratado en esa forma. Harry prometía ser el niño modelo y mil cosas más a cambio de que no lo encerraran, tenía hambre y aseguraba comer poco, muy poco, le rogó que no lo dejara sin comer. Las lágrimas inundaron las mejillas de James, lentamente se arrodilló y abrazó al niño.

-Tranquilo Harry, era una broma de Sirius -taladró con la mirada al susodicho que seguía sin poder moverse -una muy mala broma, nadie te va a encerrar en ninguna parte. Merlín, Harry ¿qué tipo de persona crees que soy?

Levantó al niño y se sentó con él en las piernas, lo apretó contra su pecho y siguió llorando. Una parte de él agradecía poderlo hacer, la otra parte solo recordaba a su hijo, el pequeño que murió de esa forma tan aterradora. Ya comprendía la razón por la que Lily se había encariñado con él desde que apareció en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era su Harry, incluso olía como él.

-Lo… lo siento, no sé lo que me pasó -Harry estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas cuando James lo soltó, con un suspiro bajó de las piernas del adulto y lo miró, fingió no darse cuenta de que se limpiaba las lágrimas -tengo diecisiete años pero no me resistiré al castigo que creas que merezco, no debí haberme escapado con Dudley, últimamente olvido mi edad real y que tengo una misión que debo descubrir -intentó sonreír pero solo lo intentó porque en el rostro de James no había señal alguna de que había llorado, lo miraba fieramente y Harry sintió que le ardía el trasero

-Esa no es la razón -se puso de pie y se tronó los dedos -me robaste la varita, no puedes andar robando las varitas a las personas y menos como están las cosas, prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer, las promesas se cumplen.

- ¡Ey no, no, no, yo no robé nada! -Harry retrocedió de un brinco

- ¡Claro que sí, me atacaste con ella!

- ¡No! Digo sí y lamento mucho haberlo hecho -le sonrió lo mejor que pudo -pero eso fue porque cuando íbamos a entrar recuerda que tú y mamá me dieron las varitas porque dijeron que tía Petunia jamás sospecharía de un niño, cuando se la di a mamá intenté regresarte la tuya pero llegó tía Petunia y no pude, después cenamos, se te olvidó, me mandaron a jugar con Dudley y nos… fuimos… a… jugar… -terminó susurrando, la expresión de James se volvió seria, no tenía experiencia en castigos que merecía y no sabía que esperar.

James se quedó mirando al niño. Parecía pensar en lo que Harry acababa de decir.

-Bien, creo que es verdad -sonrió -estás castigado, ve a hacer lo que ibas a hacer y vuelves en… -pensativo miró el techo -media hora, tengo que enseñarte a leer.

Harry asintió apesadumbrado, dio media vuelta y fue hacia las escaleras. Cuando salía, su estómago gritó su protesta. El niño solo se acarició el estómago, moría de hambre, pero supuso que si no había tunda o el armario era mejor.

- Oye, ¿a dónde vas? -James lo miraba desde el recibidor.

Harry se giró a mitad de las escaleras.

-A mi habitación, dijiste que estaba castigado y…

- ¿No vas a desayunar? -confundido miró como el rostro de Harry se iluminaba con alegría y un segundo después se sonrojaba a más no poder, la mirada infantil desapareció.

-Yo… ¿crees que pueda tomar una poción para continuar pensando como un adulto? -murmuró mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos

-Diecisiete años y ya se creen adultos -rió James, divertido acompañó a Harry a la cocina. Cuando el niño se sentó a desayunar, él volvió a la estancia - ¡Sirius!

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y él continuaba en el cuerpo de un niño pequeño, la mente de diecisiete años duraba cada vez más poco. Tenía por delante una infancia tan feliz que su cuerpo simplemente se dejaba llenar, sentía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para luchar contra ello. Por eso mismo cuando se sentó en la mesa y empezó a devorar los emparedados de tocino, su alegría volvió, ni siquiera recordaba haber estado llorando un par de minutos antes.

- ¡Harry, ya es hora!

Cuando terminó el sexto emparedado, escuchó el grito de James, tomó el vaso entero de jugo y fue a la estancia.

- ¿No tendré menos de seis años? Ya debería recordar como leer -suspiró, había demasiado libros en ese lugar.

-No seas llorón

James se movió al extremo en el sillón, cuando el niño se resignó y fue hacia él, James se giró y acomodó algunos libros.

- ¿Mamá cree que es seguro?

- ¡Ey! Me voy a pensar eso de la tunda ¿eh?

-No puedes darme una, tengo diecisiete años…

-Y no sabes leer -murmuró mientras revisaba un libro, lo bajó y sonriendo miró a Harry - ¿sabes escribir?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Escribe tu nombre -le tendió, pluma, tinta y pergamino

Harry se sentó en el piso, mojó la pluma en la tinta y contempló como una gota caía sobre el pergamino y como ésta era absorbida. Puso la punta de la pluma sobre el pergamino y la movió. Cuando separó la pluma, escuchó la carcajada de James así que aunque no quería, miró el pergamino: una palabrota se le escapó al ver trazos imprecisos.

- ¿Dice Harry?

Harry sintió un escalofrío cuando la voz burlona de James le acarició la coronilla y por acto reflejo quizá pero se soltó diciendo palabrotas que divertían enormemente a James quien se acostó y siguió riendo.

De repente, James guardó silencio y se sentó muy quieto, Harry dejó de maldecir, asustado saboreó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije jovencito? -Lily acababa de llegar, evitó algunos libros en el piso y se acercó, llevaba la varita preparada.

Harry empezó a escupir, se limpió la lengua con las dos manos pero el terrible sabor a jabón seguía ahí. James intentaba mantenerse serio pero ya le dolía la lengua de lo fuerte que la mordía, aunque lo que Lily podría hacerle le ayudaba bastante.

- ¡No me importa la edad que tengas realmente, te prohíbo que hables en esa forma! ¡Estás castigado! ¿Me escuchaste?

-Fódmate -murmuró Harry con la lengua fuera, aunque no saboreara el olor a jabón le inundaba la boca.

Lily agitó la varita, con el ceño fruncido miró a Harry que ahora tosía intentando vomitar, no salía jabón pero Harry sentía tener una barra en la boca, le lloraban los ojos.

-No te voy a permitir ese vocabulario, haré esto cada vez que considere que estás siendo grosero ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

-No soy tonto -masculló molesto, tenía ganas de vomitar y le gustaba cada vez menos todo eso, lo limitaban demasiado.

James suspiró derrotado, Harry era demasiado terco, como no se quedara callado iba a terminar sin sabor por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Harry? -preguntó Lily

Harry miró a su madre, sentía como si se estuviera lavando los dientes con jabón. Si había reto en la mirada de la pelirroja, no fue nada comparado con los ojos del niño.

-El jabón es tóxico -farfulló, desvió la mirada ignorando a la pelirroja -es maltr… -iba a seguir hablando pero James lo interrumpió al ver como Lily apretaba con fuerza la varita.

-Discúlpate con tu madre

A pesar de que hablaba tranquilo, un escalofrío recorrió de nuevo a Harry, casi temblando lo miró. Estaba serio pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión, una diversión perversa desde su punto de vista, no se dio cuenta de que Lily lo miraba sorprendida.

-Lo siento mamá, supongo que fui grosero contigo

- ¿Supones? Harry ¿supones que fuiste grosero?

James deseó darse contra la mesa, no había forma, se puso de pie y salió de la estancia. Tranquilamente fue hacia la biblioteca, mandaría una carta, tenía ganas de mirar a sus amigos. A medio pasillo escuchó como Lily había explotado, después de todo, Harry por fin entendería que con esa mujer no se jugaba. Sonrió, estaba seguro que era el único muchacho de diecisiete años a quien castigaban como a un niño de seis años.

En un rincón de la biblioteca, sobre un perchero estaba una gran lechuza rojiza. Ululó al ver entrar a James, éste fue hacia el ave, la acarició un rato, después fue al escritorio. Garabateó unas líneas, dobló el trozo de pergamino y puso el nombre de Sirius por un lado.

-Ven -golpeó un par de veces el escritorio, al momento la lechuza planeó sobre el hombre y aterrizó frente a él. James le dio la carta -llévasela a Sirius

Miró como su lechuza se alejaba por el cielo despejado, tomó un libro de transformaciones que había dejado empezado desde antes de que llegara ese niño a poner su vida de cabeza, lo abrió donde lo había dejado y siguió leyendo.

Casi media hora después, llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa -dejó el libro sobre la mesa

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Harry entró con un rollo de pergamino bajo el brazo, una pluma y tintero en la mano.

-Dice mamá que por favor me enseñes a escribir para que pueda hacer las cien líneas que me dejó -murmuró cabizbajo, se sentía completamente avergonzado.

James lo miró por un momento, se aguantó las ganas de reír e invitó al niño a pasar. La puerta se cerró tras Harry mientras él caminaba lentamente, se paró de puntillas para dejar las cosas sobre el escritorio, subió a una de las sillas y sentándose sobre los pies logró alcanzar bien.

-No te ofendas pero… -murmuró Harry, destapó el tintero -creo que extraño cuando eras huraño y gruñón

-Lily era una dulzura para compensar mi comportamiento -rió James, se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio -ahora tienes que andarte con cuidado, hay cosas que jamás te va a tolerar -llegó junto a Harry y se inclinó sobre el pergamino -mejor empecemos con esto -mojó la pluma en la tinta y escribió cinco letras grandes - ¿puedes copiarlas?

-Sí -suspiró Harry -me siento estupi… -las llamas esmeralda que escupió la chimenea lo asustaron, nervioso miró hacia la puerta

James soltó una carcajada y fue a recibir a sus amigos, Harry prefirió volver a las letras. No recordaba que hubiera sido tan difícil coger una pluma… aunque quizá si aprendiera a escribir como muggle, un lápiz era más cómodo. El primer intento fue una terrible mancha de tinta que ni de cerca se parecía a una "A". Siguió intentándolo porque era la única forma que tenía para poder por fin mirar a Ron, quizá si los visitaba podría recordar algo importante, tenía demasiado en ese tiempo y no había logrado más que comportarse como un niño de seis años. Debía recordar a sus amigos que habían sacrificado todo… y lo hizo, justo cuando Sirius reía se vio transportado al gran comedor del colegio, Bellatrix luchaba contra Ginny mientras él corría hacia ellas, maldijo al mortífago que intentó detenerlo y siguió corriendo. Alguien se acercaba detrás de la señora Weasley que se disponía a proteger a Ginny, intentó gritarle pero no pudo, alguien acababa de golpearle el estómago. Escuchó gritos de quienes conocía, lo llamaban, después fueron gritos de terror. Miró a Remus caer lejos, la señora Weasley no había logrado girarse cuando la maldición asesina la golpeó.

- ¡No, señora Weasley! -golpeó el escritorio volcando el frasco de tinta

- ¡Harry! -James olvidó la broma de Sirius y corrió hacia Harry

-Estoy… estoy bien -reaccionó al escuchar a James -lamento lo de la tinta -suspiró, pero Sirius ya la había limpiado -solo recordaba, tengo que ver a la señora Weasley, por favor -y volvió a llorar, no se sentía como un niño, era un adulto pero el solo recordar a la señora Weasley cayendo sin vida, le destrozaba el corazón… no iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder así que tomó más tinta y siguió con las letras.

-Dejémoslo estudiar -dijo James serio -Harry, si tienes dudas o terminas el pergamino, estaremos en la estancia.

El niño asintió sin levantar la vista de sus deberes. James tuvo que jalar a Sirius para que saliera, Remus los siguió igual de pensativo que James.

Harry se pasó gran parte del día encerrado en la biblioteca, ni siquiera salió a la hora de la comida y como Lily había tenido que salir de emergencia, nadie logró obligarlo. James le acercó un emparedado y jugo pero apenas le había dado un par de mordidas para la hora de la cena.

-Oye, si no sales a cenar a ver como aprendes a leer -lo amenazó James cuando fue por el plato y miró la comida casi intacta

-Ya terminé -sonrió Harry, señaló frente a él cinco pilas enormes de pergaminos -mira

James tomó el pergamino que le daba Harry, miró las pilas sobre el escritorio y asintió, intentó sonreírle a Harry pero el niño muy feliz salía de la biblioteca. James no lo siguió, se recargó contra el escritorio y siguió mirando la perfecta letra. Podía escuchar el grito de Harry llamando a una mujer que él conocía apenas de vista. El empeño que le había puesto lo hacía desconfiar, era como si supiera que el niño –que bien sabía que no era solo un niño- estaba en grave peligro, sabía que debía ayudarlo a recordar, él sabía cosas que facilitaría el destruir a… podía destruirlo por fin pero… pero presentía que era demasiado peligroso para Harry y sintió miedo.

-Mamá dice que vengas a la mesa

Dobló el pergamino por la mitad y le sonrió a Harry, cenaría y más tarde cuando el niño durmiera lo platicaría con Lily. Pero cuando se acostaron y Lily le preguntó por el progreso de Harry, le dio el pergamino, no pudo decirle lo que le preocupaba y mucho menos cuando ella se alegró.

Esa noche James no durmió y las noches siguientes tampoco. Harry había aprendido o como dijo el profesor Dumbledore, el niño solo recordó cómo leer en pocos días y James no podía soportarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento, se sentía justo como aquel día en que ese desgraciado los atacó, cuando su pequeño había muerto de esa forma tan… ¡no! Harry no iba a ir con los Weasley, no lo permitiría.

Una mañana a mediados de febrero, Harry despertó muy temprano, se vistió y bajó corriendo a la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días! -saludó alegre.

Solo James y Sirius estaban en la cocina, el padrino le regresó el saludo pero James solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió leyendo El Profeta. Harry no le tomó importancia, tomó la tostada que Sirius pretendía comer y se sentó a la mesa.

- ¿A qué hora vamos a ir?

-Hoy no vamos a salir -James tomó un sorbo de café sin desviar la vista del periódico.

-Con los Weas…

-Te dije que no habría más viajes hacia esa casa

-Pero dijiste que cuando pudiera leer -había olvidado el pan al que solo pudo darle una mordida, lo dejó en la mesa dándole oportunidad a Sirius para recuperar su desayuno.

-Hoy no vamos a salir

-Pero lo dijiste ¿mi mamá? -miró a Sirius cuando James no le prestó atención

-Salió a…

James golpeó la mesa con el diario al momento en que se ponía de pie, taladró con la mirada a Sirius y éste se interrumpió, dio un suspiro y se metió todo el pan a la boca mientras murmuraba algo que Harry no logró entender. Dobló el periódico y con la taza de café en una mano, salió de la cocina.

- ¿Pero qué rayos le picó?

Sirius miró al niño, abrió la boca pero volvió a llenarla de comida como si de esa forma evitara hablar de más.

-Pues voy a ir con los Weasley -sentenció Harry -pésele a quien le pese

-Harry, tienes que comprender, no tienes seis años, actúa como…

-No eres quien para pedirme eso ¿no crees? -vio a Sirius por sobre el jugo que bebía, el animago sonrió

-Pero James es mi amigo y lo conozco, las cosas no están bien por aquí, ese mago empieza a tomar poder de nuevo y…

-Voldemort, su nombre es Voldemort ¿por qué no lo dicen? -Harry ignoró el estremecimiento de Sirius -si toma poder deben dejarme investigar, estoy seguro de que si miro a mis amigos podré recordar algo y así ayudar, Sirius -se arrodilló sobre la silla y puso las manos en la mesa, se inclinó hacia el adulto -no quiero que vuelva a suceder, no quiero perder a mis padres, no soportaría que de repente me regresen a ese tiempo donde todos están muertos y recordar que pude haber hecho algo, ¡demonios, si solo tuviera mi tamaño normal! -golpeó la mesa

-Creí que Lily te había prohibido ese tipo de palabras

James dejaba la taza en el lavatrastes, Harry lo miró de lado.

-Y yo creí que Lily me había prometido que iría con los Weasley cuando pudiera leer

-Ella no está aquí pero me encargó que me asegurara de que terminas esas cien líneas, yo solo prometí que no habría más excursiones.

Harry apretó los puños, tenía ganas de lanzarse contra James y golpearlo pero apenas le pasaba las rodillas, no podría hacer mucho contra él ¿no tendría menos de seis años? No recordaba haber sido tan pequeño.

-Eres egoísta -murmuró Harry, miraba furioso el piso

-Harry -Sirius intentó levantarse pero James le puso una mano sobre el hombro y volvió a sentarse

- ¿Por qué soy egoísta, según tú?

Harry se giró y lo enfrentó, temblaba por la ira que se obliga a contener.

-Quieres todo cómodo, evitas decir el nombre de Voldemort, me quieres mantener aquí para que no recuerde y todo siga tranquilo. Crees que si intentas olvidarlo va a desaparecer, pero muchos mueren a diario y tú te quedas aquí protegido ¡no haces algo por ayudar, prefieres esconderte! ¡Te lavas las manos de todo!

- ¡James! -Sirius se puso de pie de golpe, intentó correr para evitar que James hiciera una tontería pero se le enredaron los pies y se fue de bruces.

James llegó frente a Harry, respiraba rápido y apretaba con fuerza su túnica. Harry le mantuvo la mirada sin moverse. Sirius intentaba deshacerse del mantel en el que de alguna forma se había envuelto.

-No sabes lo que dices -masculló James, Harry chasqueó los dientes

-Voy a escribir el estúpido castigo -dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

En la habitación de huéspedes fue directo al escritorio y tomó el pergamino en el que apenas llevaba una cuarta parte del castigo. Maldiciendo entre dientes se puso a escribir. Aún le costaba un poco usar la pluma y la letra no era la mejor pero Lily quería que lo hiciera. Lily, ¿a dónde iría tan seguido? Se estremeció al imaginarla con Severus Snape. No, no podía estar con él porque no importaba cuan diferente fuera este tiempo del suyo o dimensiones diferentes, nada podría hacer que el amor de sus padres… dejó la pluma y fue hacia la ventana, ¿Lily seguiría amando a James?. Se recargó contra el cristal y miró la calle, casi cae al mirar una pareja frente a su casa… Snape y Lily cruzaban la calle muy tranquilos, ella sonreía como si el hombre hubiera dicho algo gracioso y entonces se le ocurrió una idea terrible: "Lily y Snape estaban casados y ella fingía ser esposa de James solo porque él estaba ahí" y por como James se comportaba no podía juzgarla pero… él era hijo de James, sí, pero entonces hacía cinco años cuando su yo de ese lugar había muerto, Lily y James se divorciaron y el oportunista de Snape llegó justo a tiempo, la atrapó y ahora solo fingen. Sintió ganas de llorar.

Desesperado abrió la ventana cuando se detuvieron frente a la verja. Pasó un pie sobre el alfeizar, después el otro.

- ¡Harry!

Se le resbalaron los pies con el grito que dio Lily. Harry manoteó en el aire pero no había de que detenerse y le pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse a llorar, se iba a caer y se mataría, entonces James y Lily se separarían de nuevo, Lily volvería con Snape y su madre iba a tener una niña de grasiento cabello rojizo, ojos verdes pero enorme y ganchuda nariz a la que le iban a fascinar las artes oscuras y poco después le tatuarían la marca tenebrosa… lloró con más fuerza, tan perdido estaba en su fatídica fantasía que no se dio cuenta cuando con un movimiento de varita, quedó sentado en la tierra.

-Harry ¿estás bien? -Lily se arrodilló apresurada frente al niño, le levantó la carita bañada en llanto y lo revisó.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, sorbió la nariz y lloró más fuerte al mirar a Snape parado junto a Lily, se miraba como un esposo que acompañaba a su esposa.

-Está bien, ya estás a salvo -le sonrió Lily, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando el niño clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

Lily no supo identificar lo que expresaban esos ojos pero no le agradó, sintió el aire cargado de electricidad. Snape miraba a su alrededor y desconfiado volvía la vista al niño que había apretado los puños con fuerza, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, el cabello de Harry bailaba con una invisible brisa y entonces Severus Snape salió volando hacia atrás. Lily intentó regañar a Harry pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, de repente una tristeza infinita la invadió al mirarlo. Estiró un brazo, sus dedos casi lo tocaron antes de que Harry volviera corriendo a la casa.

Su cabeza era un lío, que decía un lío, un mar de líos moviéndose todos a la vez. Esa familiaridad que tenía ese mago con su madre, la fría forma de actuar de James, la amistad con Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort tomaba poder con mucha rapidez y él perdía la memoria casi más rápido.

- Ey ¿cómo te saliste?

Esquivó a James y subió las escaleras, estaba llorando, le dolía la cabeza. Sentía que su cabeza estaba por la mitad, una mitad pensaba como alguien de diecisiete años con sus problemas debía pensar y la otra mitad armaba fantasías sobre cómo le dirían que ya que se había dado cuenta, Lily volvería a vivir con Snape y James empezaría a salir con "mujeres de la vida galante" acompañado por Sirius y Peter se quedaría cuidándolo porque Remus estaba muy enfermo. Así que más lágrimas se le escapaban. Entró en la primer puerta que encontró, cerró con llave y se recargó contra ella, se resbaló hasta quedar sentado. Escuchó como afuera lo buscaban, abrían y cerraban puertas pero no le importó, él quería llorar y lo hizo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Era tarde cuando Harry despertó, sorprendido se dio cuenta de que seguía en el piso y se sintió tonto al haberse puesto a llorar de esa forma, en verdad le irritaba que fuera tan fácil portarse como un niño ¿qué importaba si sus padres no habían podido seguir una vida juntos después de algo como lo que les había pasado? Bueno, no importaba mucho pero ¿por qué Lily se fijaría en alguien como Severus Snape? A ella no le gustaban los mortífagos, le había desagradado el camino que él había seguido, respiró hondo y tardó un rato en exhalar, miró la habitación, era hermosa. Dejó salir el aire poco a poco mientras miraba el lugar, era una habitación hermosa, limpia y muy luminosa. En el centro estaba una enorme cuna, había muchos peluches alrededor, un móvil con snitch y pequeñas escobas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por la furia contenida en la pregunta de James, Harry se encogió, listo para recibir el golpe.

-Yo… no… no me fijé, lo siento -susurró, ahora sabía que estaba en la habitación prohibida y ya sabía la razón de que estuviera prohibida.

James lo tomó del brazo y lo giró, Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba seguro de que lo iban a castigar. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos cuando James lo abrazó.

-Estábamos preocupados -murmuró James -revisamos por toda la casa, nunca me imaginé que estarías aquí -se irguió con una pequeña sonrisa, miró alrededor - ¿te parece si remodelamos el lugar? No creo que necesitemos la cuna ¿no? Vamos, Lily está histérica -se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, no podía mover ni un solo músculo y se preguntó si James era bipolar.

-Anda, vamos -se regresó y lo tomó de la mano.

Harry caminaba porque James lo jalaba, su cerebro aun repetía lo que acababa de escuchar hacía un par de minutos. Tropezó al bajar los escalones y solo pudo reaccionar al llegar a la cocina que Lily lo jaló también, pero ella lo agarró de la oreja. Se asustó cuando Lily le soltó la oreja y lo levantó, pero ella solo se lo sentó sobre las piernas y lo abrazó. Se sintió mal al escucharla sollozar, no quería que sufriera pero le había dado un ataque de histeria que se había combinado con su desesperación por estar perdiendo la memoria y que Voldemort obtuviera más poder sin que él pudiera hacer algo y todo se había disparado ante la negativa de James por llevarlo con su amigo.

-Por favor -susurró en el regazo de Lily -no llores, por favor -algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos irritados pero levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja, ella le sonrió.

-Harry ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué hacías parado en la ventana?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Harry se encogió en brazos de Lily, quizá podía aprovechar que estaba pequeño para evitar la ira de James.

-Solo quería evitar que Snape… el profesor Snape -se apresuró a corregirse, pudo sentir que Lily se iba a molestar, había cambiado la fuerza en sus piernas -te besara

- ¿Me qué?

- Te iba a besar ¿eh?

James sonrió, Harry no estuvo seguro pero parecía que una venita palpitaba sobre la ceja del mago. Una carcajada retumbó en la cocina, poco después se escuchó un ruido sordo y la carcajada más fuerte. Harry miró alrededor y dio con Sirius que se retorcía de risa en el piso, Lily rió poco después y hasta Harry se contagió. Todo terminó cuando un rayo rojo hizo un agujero en el piso a escasos milímetros de la entrepierna de Sirius que asustado se sentó. James guardó su varita y salió de la cocina, Lily dejó a Harry sobre el piso y se apresuró a seguirlo. La chimenea se escuchó unos segundos después, casi al instante de nuevo y Sirius volvió a reír, de un brinco se puso de pie, cogió a Harry y corrió hacia la chimenea.

- ¡Despacho de Albus Dumbledor, Hogwarts, pastel de limón! -gritó alegremente.

Harry se vio envuelto en la forma mágica de viajar que más odiaba, era un poco apretado viajar en brazos de Sirius pero él seguía riendo. Cuando salieron en el despacho del director, el lugar estaba casi destruido, el director no se miraba por alguna parte, solo estaban James y Snape batidos en un duelo que para gusto de Harry, James iba ganando.

- ¡James por favor, esto es ridículo!

- ¡Intentó besarte!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Sirius dejó a Harry en una silla y él se sentó en otra. Pero Harry estaba emocionado, desde un principio eso había estado esperando, se quedó de pie.

- ¡Eso es James, así! -empezó a gritar y brincar, Lily lo regañó pero él fingió no escucharla.

- ¡Basta! -gritó Lily, con un hábil movimiento arrebató las varitas a los dos magos.

James al verse sin varita, gruñó algunas maldiciones que por alguna razón divirtieron a Harry y se lanzó a puño limpio contra Snape.

- ¡Eso es, dale, así! -gritaba Harry - ¡así papá, así, dale papá!

James se detuvo, incrédulo miró a Harry, el niño seguía alentando a su padre. Con la distracción de James, Snape aprovechó para darle un golpe en la boca mandándolo a sentar.

- ¡Severus! -gritó Lily aterrorizada, pero entonces James se levantó y volvió contra Snape.

Harry gritaba emocionado, no podía dejar de brincar y en uno de sus brincos miró tras los magos peleándose, junto a la puerta, media mesita. Aunque en el despacho del director podía esperar encontrar cualquier cosa, esa mesita era extraña, no estaba partida bien y tenía algo. Bajó de la silla y fue hacia ahí. Estiró la mano, sonrió cuando tocó algo frío, una textura que él bien conocía. Jaló la extraña textura, echó un vistazo hacia los adultos pero Lily estaba tan ocupada en detener la pelea que no se daba cuenta que Sirius bloqueaba los hechizos que lanzaba para separarlos, mucho menos le prestaría atención a él así que se echó encima la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, abrió la puerta con cuidado y corrió escaleras abajo. Justo al salir, miró al profesor Dumbledore. Se quedó de pie bien quieto rogando porque el director no lo descubriera, sus ruegos parecieron ser escuchados porque pasó por un lado suyo.

-Mmm es curioso el tercer pasillo de la sección prohibida, realmente curioso el estante B77

Harry se giró cuando lo había pasado pero el director parecía hablar con sí mismo, se alzó de hombros, pero por si las dudas empezaría en el tercer pasillo de la sección prohibida. Corrió hacia la biblioteca, la capa le quedaba grande así que podía permitirse correr. Lo único malo fue que tuvo que vagar por el recinto por lo que le pareció una eternidad, la puerta a la sección prohibida estaba cerrada y la bibliotecaria parecía vigilarla mucho. Brincaba a la pata coja cuando un alumno de Slytherin estaba por salir, casi tropieza con una niña de Ravenclaw pero brincando en un pie logró llegar justo a tiempo para poner casualmente un pie y evitar que la puerta se cerrara, se coló hábilmente y comenzó su búsqueda. El profesor había dicho tercer pasillo, estante B y algo, también recordaba que le habían dicho algo sobre un libro pequeño, así que buscó el libro pequeño.

Cuando iba en el estante B40 se dio cuenta de que los niños empezaban a salir y los libros utilizados pasaban volando para guardarse. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría ahí y si el profesor Dumbledore les había dicho a sus padres que estaba en la biblioteca. Ya estaba en problemas así que siguió con la búsqueda desde el estante B70, estaba seguro de que tenía un siete al inicio.

-B77 -murmuró, deseó golpearse, ese era el estante que el director le había dicho. Solo había cinco libros enormes.

- ¿Harry?

La voz de Sirius le llegó desde algún lugar, se estiró para revisar los libros.

-No creo que esté aquí

Sirius parecía hablar con sí mismo pero la siguiente voz le erizó los vellos a Harry.

-Pero debemos revisar cada rincón, podría pasarle algo, ¡iré a ver el bosque prohibido, no ustedes no porque se ponen a jugar!

Con la última frase, Harry logró respirar, Sirius estaba solo y hacía una excelente imitación de su madre. Se apresuró con los libros.

- ¡Bingo! -exclamó más alto de lo que quería, estuvo seguro de que Sirius lo había escuchado así que se apresuró a tomar el libro - cuentos de Beedle el bardo - ¿de dónde le sonaba aquello? ¡Hermione! Sí, tenía algo que ver con Hermione ¿pero qué? - ¿por qué un libro de cuentos estaría en la sección prohibida? Y…

- ¿Qué haces tú ahí?

El susurro tétrico de Sirius lo hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos en voz alta, se giró lentamente, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Forzó a su cerebro a encontrar un buen pretexto y en un segundo lo encontró al mirar el libro en sus manos.

-El libro que me dio mamá se me cayó por aquí -le mostró el libro -entré porque estaba abierto pero cuando encontré mi libro ya me habían cerrado y nadie me escuchaba -sacó el labio inferior y suspiró dramáticamente, se metió tanto en su papel que empezó a sollozar -estaba asustado, hay un libro que grita -y se echó a llorar asustado.

Sirius abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora levantó en brazos al niño y acariciándole el cabello para que dejara de llorar, volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Vamos con Hagrid ¿te parece? -señaló por la puerta hacia la pequeña cabaña.

Harry se removió hasta que Sirius lo bajó, una ola de recuerdos y gratos sentimientos lo invadieron al mirar el humo que salía de la chimenea. Dejó que Sirius lo adelantara, antes de visitar a Hagrid y de recordar algo importante, debía ver el libro y saber por qué el director lo había mandado por un libro de cuentos, quizá había escrito algo en él. Abrió el libro en la primer hoja y se detuvo, estaba en blanco, lo abrió por la mitad e igual estaba vacío, lo hojeó y sacudió, ni una nota o una sola palabra. Genial, Lily lo iba a matar por un montón de hojas en blanco con portada de libro de cuentos.

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida..._**


	6. Y por eso no se debe robar una varita

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

En cuanto miró a Hagrid se lanzó a sus brazos o más bien a sus piernas y aunque el semigigante no lo conocía, le alegró bastante la euforia de Harry. Tomaron el té mientras esperaban o más bien Sirius y Hagrid tomaron té mientras Harry lamía la cubierta dulce de los pasteles que había preparado Hagrid. Solo tuvo recuerdos gratos mientras estuvieron con Hagrid, rió incontrolable al recordar a su amigo Ron vomitando babosas en un balde y de repente guardó silencio, su rostro infantil se transformó con una mirada adulta de odio, miró a Sirius y le entraron ganas de llorar al recordar a Peter huyendo convertido en una rata, los dementores rodeándolo a él y a su padrino. Se giró y abrazó a Sirius, el animago sorprendido le regresó el abrazo y con una mirada cariñosa le acercó un plato con más pasteles.

Por un momento olvidó sus problemas y siguió lamiendo pasteles hasta que el sol comenzó a descender y tuvieron que volver al castillo para buscar a sus padres. Mientras caminaban, Sirius apretaba la mano de Harry para que no se le escapara, por alguna razón el niño empezaba a brincar y jalarlo cuando tardaba más de un segundo en moverse.

-Harry, James me dijo que habías nadado en el lago ¿es cierto? -murmuró Sirius pensativo, se detuvo un segundo pero Harry lo jaló de la mano mientras asentía efusivamente con la cabeza.

- ¡El lago, sí, sí fue divertido Neville me dio unas branquialgas que creí que me iba a matar pero después funcionaron y nadé y respiré y peleé muy bien fueron geniales porque Neville le interesan mucho las…! -Harry hablaba muy rápido sin hacer una pausa pequeña, solo movía la boca mientras al mismo tiempo miraba hacia todas partes y jalaba de la mano a Sirius para que se apresurara, pero de repente guardó silencio solo un segundo y después corrió -¡El lago! ¡Vamos a nadar!

Estupefacto, Sirius miró como la manita se le resbalaba de su mano a pesar de que la apretaba con fuerza para que precisamente no se le escapara, casi sonrió al mirarlo correr pero cuando Harry pisó todas y cada una de las piedras que había tiradas a lo largo y ancho del camino, recordó lo que Harry pretendía, gritó histérico pero el niño no pareció escucharlo así que corrió tras él.

- ¡No espera Harry, ven! -sacó la varita y lo apuntó, un pequeño hechizo para detenerlo, amarrarlo o aunque sea para llevarlo hasta él, no le haría daño. Pero Harry corría en zig-zag tan rápido que los rayos de Sirius daban en la tierra a un lado de él. - ¡Enano del… ven aquí! ¡que alguien lo detenga! ¡El lago es para el otro lado!

Tan pronto Sirius gritó aquello, Harry se detuvo y el animago sonrió satisfecho pero cuando estaba por llegar junto al niño éste dio media vuelta y pasó como bala junto a su cansado padrino. Sirius maldijo a todo aquel que no estaba persiguiendo a Harry pero volvió a correr, se preguntaba si en realidad tenía diecisiete años porque no se lo parecía. Maldecía cuando no miró una enorme roca que lo hizo caer, se quedó acostado unos segundos intentando evitar comerse la tierra que le había inundado la boca, maldijo de nuevo y se puso de pie, iba a echar a correr de nuevo pero miró a Harry que no muy lejos estaba abrazado a la profesora McGonagall y para su sorpresa, la mujer le acariciaba el cabello. Se acercó en silencio.

- Harry ¿quieres que te lleve?

- ¿Harry? Harry…. -la profesora miró a Sirius y bajó la voz - ¿Potter? -cuando el animago asintió, la mujer sonrió con tristeza, se agachó y abrazó al niño, poco después volvió a ponerse de pie - James y Lily los buscan, ¿dónde estaban?

Cerca del bosque prohibido brilló algo, Harry miró con detenimiento como dos pequeños ojos lo miraban. Juró mirar una cola larga como un gusano que se movía en el aire. Una rata, estaba seguro de que era una rata. Automáticamente sus piernas se movieron, intentó ir hacia allá pero Sirius le apretó la mano, lo miró a punto de gritarle pero la mirada de su padrino lo desalentó.

-Descuide profesora, ya vamos al castillo -Sirius miró a la profesora, ella solo asintió y con una última sonrisa hacia el niño, se fue pensativa.

Desesperado miró como sus padres se acercaban, caminaban sonrientes, James reía mientras Lily parecía regañarlo.

- ¡Ey, dónde se habían metido!

Apenas escuchó la pregunta de Lily, tenía la vista fija en la pequeña silueta que seguía mirándolos con demasiada atención como para ser un simple animal. Sintió una furia renovada y solo se le ocurrió una cosa para que Sirius lo soltara.

-Sirius me llevaba a nadar al lago

- ¡No es cierto! -exclamó Sirius de pronto, la mirada de Lily era realmente peligrosa

-Sí -murmuró Harry, sonrió cuando Sirius aflojó el agarre -dijo que sería genial mirarme nadar en el lago

- ¡Black como se te ocurre, quizá tenga diecisiete años pero tiene la apariencia de un niño!

Harry no puso atención a lo que siguió gritando su madre, solo sintió como le acariciaba la cabeza cuando pasó junto a él, James lo tomó de la mano.

-Quería ver si era cierto lo del calamar gigante del lago, dijo que yo tenía el tamaño perfecto para hacerla de carnada, porque papá dijo que sería mi iniciación como merodeador -se le escapó la última frase sin intención, James lo soltó y casi brincó hasta Sirius intimidado por la mirada de Lily.

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y la silueta lejos también. Dio otros pasos lejos de los adultos pero Sirius y James demasiado ocupados en desmentir lo que él acababa de decir no lo miraban, Lily por su parte estaba a punto de quedarse viuda así que con toda tranquilidad Harry dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la rata que los espiaba. El pequeño animal también corrió y siguiéndolo, Harry se internó en el bosque prohibido.

No había caminado mucho cuando una luz que se acercaba demasiado rápido lo obligó a tirarse bocabajo, maldijo con la boca llena de tierra, rodó hasta un árbol y pegado al tronco se puso de pie. Se asomó por un lado, una silueta se acercaba, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó una varita, la apretó con fuerza, esperaba que Sirius no la necesitara y mientras la silueta rompía ramitas al acercarse, se preguntó dónde estaría la suya porque estaba seguro de haber tenido la varita bien guardada en su túnica cuando entró a la biblioteca. Apretó el librito que había guardado y preparó la varita, al menos Lily iba a matarlo por una buena razón, no podía soportar que lo matara solo por haber buscado un libro con portada de libro infantil y hojas en blanco.

-Pequeño, sé que estás ahí

Se le detuvo el corazón y sus pies se hundieron en la tierra al escuchar esa voz, se estremeció de coraje e incredulidad mezclados. La voz maligna rió y Harry estupefacto se asomó por un lado, alguien estaba de pie a unos metros del árbol donde se escondía y lo peor de todo parecía moverse cuando escuchaba esa voz. Después escuchó unos siseos que no entendió. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, era pársel, esa figura encapuchada hablaba pársel ¿cómo era posible? Solo una persona –si es que merecía llamarse persona a lo que él era- podía hablar la lengua de las serpientes. - ¡NO! -Se dijo, no podía atemorizarse, no ahora que lo tenía enfrente y olvidando que tenía poca magia por el sectunsempra que había lanzado no hacía mucho y que tenía el cuerpo un poco más chico que un niño de seis años, con la varita lista salió de un brinco. Había una furia renovada en los ojos verdes y al verlo, el encapuchado volvió a reír y sin más levantó la varita con una maldición en la punta, Harry a duras penas logró protegerse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -se acomodó la capucha -pues es verdad que no eres un niño normal. No puedes ser el sobrino de Potter, un niño normal no podría siquiera haber esquivado mi ataque y mucho menos bloquearlo con magia - ¿quién eres en realidad?

Harry lo miró inclinar la cabeza a un lado como si pensara.

- ¿Tú quién eres? -preguntó el adolescente, la mente infantil había desaparecido.

El sujeto rió con ganas mientras Harry lo revisaba detenidamente, era de baja estatura y regordete, sintió las entrañas hacérsele un nudo.

- ¿En verdad no sabes quién soy? Porque me da la impresión de que me conoces

-Pues te has encogido mucho Tom

El encapuchado se retorció, algo en su cabeza pareció moverse y al notarlo Harry –que estaba esperando cualquier cosa- se quedó boquiabierto. No podía ser el profesor Quierrell porque él era más delgado, aunque no tenía idea de cuando había llegado exactamente al colegio.

- ¡Chiquillo irreverente cómo te atreves a llamar al señor oscuro por su nombre! -la compostura del encapuchado se arruinó y la voz fría desapareció, pero la nueva voz no parecía ser de nadie que él conociera.

Harry apretó la varita y contrarrestó el ataque del encapuchado, conforme la lucha seguía los ataques subían de nivel y aunque Harry se esforzaba por mantener la mente fija en su verdadera edad los hechizos se esfumaban rápidamente. Empezó a retroceder sin dejar de atacar pero para su desgracia la varita comenzó a negarse a cooperar, asustado dejó las maldiciones al escuchar que la madera en sus manos crujía.

-No, no, ahora no por favor -no la guardó porque su pie se atoró entre dos raíces y cayó hacia atrás.

Mientras él jalaba su pie intentando zafarse, el encapuchado se acercó lentamente.

-Ahora -dijo apuntando a Harry con la varita -vamos a jugar un poco, _cruci…_

-_ ¡Expelliarmus!_ -un poderoso rayo salió de la varita de Harry

El rayo dio justo en el pecho del sujeto y lo arrojó varios metros lejos, entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez: primero la varita de Sirius se partió en muchos pedazos, el encapuchado gritó entre siseos, se escuchó un pesado y rápido serpenteó entre las hojas secas del suelo. Solo miró dos enormes colmillos, se hizo ovillo y cerró los ojos, ahogó un grito cuando algo pesado cayó sobre él. Un grito desgarrador lo hizo abrir los ojos, se enderezó cuando algo cálido goteó sobre él.

-Mi… varita… no… -respiró hondo -...la encontré -suspiró.

El peso se movió lentamente. De alguna forma su pie salió de entre las raíces, se puso de pie mientras limpiaba su frente. Asustado miró su mano, tragó saliva y levantó la vista, sintió un hoyo en el estómago al no mirar a Sirius de pie, se giró lentamente.

-S… S… S- Sirius -sollozó, se arrodilló junto a él, se quitó la túnica a como pudo y sin importarle quedar en ropa interior, la enrolló y la puso sobre el brazo de Sirius que no dejaba de sangrar.

Atrás, la serpiente volvió a sisear, se estremeció al escuchar cómo reptaba con una velocidad increíble, abrazó a Sirius para que no lo volviera a morder y aunque el animago intentó cubrir a Harry, apenas logró moverse.

- ¡Maldita cosa! -James gritó lejos

-Harry, levántate ¿estás bien? -Lily cayó de rodillas junto a él, pero por más que intentó mover al niño, no logró mucho. -Harry, soy yo. James ya se deshizo de la serpiente.

Solo al escuchar eso, el niño se soltó de su padrino y bañado en sangre se giró hacia Lily.

- Merlín… estás cubierto de sangre

-Ayuda a Sirius por favor, no es mía, no es mía, Sirius -temblaba desesperado, no escuchaba como le castañeteaban los dientes.

- Se fue -James llegaba molesto,se sorprendió al mirar al niño que se sacudía de pies a cabeza intentó acercarse a él al mirar tanta sangre pero le llamó la atención Lily que revisaba a Sirius, además Harry repetía _"perdón Sirius, perdón Sirius"_

- ¡James, llévalo a la enfermería! -la pelirroja se levantó casi con tanta sangre como Harry.

James Potter levantó a su amigo en brazos, olvidó que era mago o que el adulto pesaba tanto como él y corrió hacia el castillo. Lily se giró hacia Harry e intentó levantarlo pero la mirada adulta del niño la detuvo. Harry aun temblaba un poco cuando echó a correr tras James. Lily tardó unos segundos en seguir a Harry. Le había asustado esa mirada tan… madura. Intentó olvidar esa sensación que le había invadido el pecho al mirarlo. Pensativa llegó al castillo y cruzó los pasillos; cuando llegó a la enfermería Harry armaba un escándalo, entre patadas contra la puerta la agitaba con una fuerza increíble para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-Harry, tranquilo, ven que necesitas limpiarte

- ¡NO! -los ojos verdes echaron chispas cuando miró a Lily, la pelirroja retrocedió sorprendida.

Harry volvió a patear la puerta, daba gritos exigiendo que lo dejaran entrar. Lily se recargó contra la pared y se quedó mirándolo

-Basta ya -la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, James muy serio miró a Harry.

El niño intentó colarse entre las piernas de James pero lo detuvo fácilmente. Estaba demasiado serio, cerró con cuidado la puerta de la enfermería e intentó levantar a Harry.

-No, no, tengo que ver a Sirius

-Lo llevaron a San Mungo, no deja de perder sangre y… -respiró hondo -iré a ducharme para ir al hospital. Si no quieres que te cargue empieza a caminar

-Pero…

-No sé más y menos entiendo lo que pasó -suspiró, de repente parecía tener quince años más - ¿dónde rayos pudo dejar su varita el muy idiota? -se jaló el cabello con frustración.

Harry sintió algo pesado que caía a su estómago, miró sus pies aterrado aunque una parte de él insistía en que dijera todo y así recibir el justo castigo que todo su ser estaba seguro de merecer. Lily pareció darse cuenta del problema moral del niño porque se acercó, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, lo atrajo hacia sí y empezó a caminar, Harry la siguió arrastrando los pies.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Harry subió y se limpió un poco, sacó de su ropa interior la varita y la metió a la túnica que iba a ponerse. Tuvo que llevarla al baño para que a nadie se le ocurriera buscar la varita de Sirius. Se duchó más rápido que James, solo quería sacarse la sangre de Sirius. Ya limpió regresó a la estancia y se acurrucó en un sillón, ahora que era pequeño era mucho más fácil. Lily se había recargada contra una pared, no estaba como para sentarse o algo más, se quedó mirando al niño cuando se acurrucó, se mordió el labio inferior, sospechaba dónde había terminado la varita de Sirius.

-Harry -se acercó con un suspiro - ¿tomaste la varita de Sirius?

Harry levantó la mirada, estaba asustado. Pero no contestó, solo se quedó mirando a Lily y es que ¿cómo le iba a decir que había roto la varita de Sirius por forzarla a que lo obedeciera? No se movió cuando la pelirroja se sentó junto a él y tampoco pudo dejar de mirarla.

-Harry, cariño puedes confiar en mí, dame la varita y le diré a James que la olvidó por aquí ¿sí? -le dedico una sonrisa radiante que a Harry le habría encantado corresponder, pero al contrario, su estómago se retorció de forma terrible.

Cuando se enteraran, hasta Lily lo iba a matar… claro, si es que James dejaba un poco de él y ni hablar de Sirius o peor, de cómo se sentía él mismo.

-Hijo -Lily lo abrazó -sé que estás preocupado por Sirius pero es fuerte, ya verás que…

- ¡Lily, tenemos que ir a…! -James bajaba apresurado las escaleras, patinó al llegar a la estancia -es buena hora para que conozca a los Weasley -sonrió forzado

- ¡No! -Harry bajó de un brinco, apretaba los puños con fuerza -quiero ver a Sirius quiero…

-Tienes la apariencia de un niño, no te dejarán pasar de pediatría. Será mejor que te lleve con los Weasley

-Pero…

- Tienes una misión ¿no? Quizá recuerdes algo y esto deje de pasar -ahora sí sonrió sincero.

Harry asintió, metió las manos a la túnica y se sintió peor aún cuando tocó las astillas de la varita de Sirius.

-Te llevo, vamos

Harry miró la mano extendida de James, algo incómodo se removió en su interior, estaba seguro de que poco le iba a importar que tuviera en realidad diecisiete años cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado con la varita. A pesar de que el hombre le sonreía, echó un vistazo hacia su madre. Lily miró al niño y sonrió, a su parecer desde que Harry había llegado nunca lo había visto tan parecido a un niño como en ese momento, le dio un beso en la frente y lo empujó hacia James.

Harry tomó la mano y suspiró, apretó con fuerza las astillas con la otra mano, no se les fuera a ocurrir salir en el momento menos indicado.

No aflojó el agarre dentro de su túnica ni con el movimiento de la aparición, ya se había acostumbrado pero no quería morir a manos de su propio padre.

-Rápido, lee -James tenía la varita lista cuando le dio a Harry el trozo de pergamino…

Por un momento olvidó las astillas en su bolsillo y tomó con ansias el pergamino, devoró lo que decía y miró hacia todas partes, su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba seguro se le escaparía y tendría que ir a buscarlo.

- ¡Es idéntica! -exclamó poco después. La estructura que parecía en pie por acto de magia apareció frente a él, James leyó el pergamino y sonrió al mirar la casa y ver la sonrisa de Harry. Se apresuró a tomarle la mano y casi corrió hacia la casa, no pasó mucho hasta que pasaron el escudo, Harry apenas lo notó.

-Bien, estamos a salvo -suspiró James, Harry no lo escuchó, solo quería que abrieran la puerta y mirar a todos, pero tan pronto logró llamar a la puerta, James lo sujetó del brazo.

Harry se asustó al girarse y mirarlo tan cerca agachado junto a él.

-Pórtate bien

- ¡Tengo diecisiete años!

-No digas nada de…

-Lo sé papá

Por un momento James sonrió como tonto, no le importó nada más que escuchar la palabra "papá". Agitó la cabeza y se acercó más a Harry hasta quedar nariz con nariz. Harry tragó saliva, en verdad se parecían mucho.

- ¿Tomaste la varita de Sirius?

Harry se quedó de piedra, si su corazón intentaba escaparse para entrar a la madriguera, ahora intentaba escapar para huir de James. Intentó no temblar, inconscientemente apretó la bolsa de la túnica donde tenía las astillas, intentó tragar saliva.

- Recuerdas lo que hablamos respecto a robar varitas ¿cierto?

-Te… tengo diecisiete años, no… n-no me hables como si…

La voz le temblaba tanto que estuvo seguro de que James se habría dado cuenta pero al parecer, el hombre estaba preocupado por Sirius –algo que él mismo había ocasionado- trató de no desviar la mirada y hacer que James se diera cuenta.

-Hola

Harry se giró de golpe, olvidó el miedo que le daba James y por un momento olvidó a Sirius y todo lo demás. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, no esperó más y se lanzó hacia la señora bajita, regordeta y pelirroja, la abrazó de las piernas y no pudo evitar llorar, la había extrañado tanto que no le importó que la mujer no lo conociera. La señora Weasley lo abrazó también, James sonrió levemente al ver la sonrisa maternal de la mujer.

- ¡Mamá!

-Hola, buenas tardes

Se escucharon tres voces que hicieron que Harry volviera a la realidad, buscó a los niños rápidamente. James saludó a los tres pelirrojos, adivinó quien era el mejor amigo de su hijo no porque los otros dos fueran gemelos sino por la mirada de Harry que parecía querer lanzarse y abrazarlo también pero no lo hizo, sino que se disculpó.

-Lo… lo siento señora Weasley -sollozó, respiró hondo y volvió a mirarla -se… se… se parece a mí… a mi mamá… yo lo… yo lo…

Sin aparente explicación guardó silencio, su respiración empezó a alterarse y el gran comedor del colegio de magia y hechicería apareció frente a él. Miró a su alrededor, giró sobre sí mismo, estaba en el colegio, se miró las manos y sonrió, tenía diecisiete años.

-_Harry -buscó la voz, su corazón latiendo furiosamente -vamos, vamos -Ginny apareció, intentó abrazarla pero ella solo lo sujetó de la mano y lo jaló._

_Ambos llevaban las varitas listas, Harry no comprendía lo que ocurría pero Ginny parecía paranoica, le gritaba que se agachara y atacaba cada dos por tres. Corrieron por lo que a Harry le parecieron horas hasta que Ginny se detuvo y lo empujó a un aula vacía. Sonriendo, Harry se pegó a la pared, extrañaba besarla aunque fuera por un segundo, intentó pasarle un brazo por la cintura._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? -Ginny se alejó de él sin tomarle más importancia a la pregunta, le dio la espalda y se abrazó -tenemos que hacer algo Harry, vas a matarlo pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer después?... Ron está muerto, Hermione también… la profesora McGonagall, Remus… miré a Tonks caer y… mi mamá por intentar protegerme… ella…_

_Harry sacudió la cabeza, las acciones pasaron pero las sintió extrañas como si su mente estuviera en otra parte, aun así avanzó hacia Ginny, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La abrazó delicadamente._

_-Tranquila, te protegeré, no importa lo que suceda pero tú estarás bien Ginny… oye -la giró hacia él y le sonrió -quizá lamente esto después -se acercó y la besó._

_Confundida la pelirroja lo miró cuando se separaron, pero no pudo preguntar nada porque la varita de Harry sobre su sien la distrajo, después la punta de esta brilló y ella se desmayó. Se disculpó con ella y la arrastró hasta un rincón, acomodó mesas y sillas de forma que la cubrieran por completo. Volvió a disculparse y corrió de nuevo hacia la batalla solo tenía que matarlo, era lo único que faltaba._

Abrió la boca, inhalando como si no hubiera podido respirar en media hora, sus ojos abiertos como platos recorrieron el lugar, se sentó porque estaba acostado. Lo primero con lo que se topó fue con la mirada asustada de James. Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, miró sus manos que aferraban su túnica.

-Ginny -susurró

- ¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso? Me turnaré con Lily para ir a San Mungo y no te quedes solo -dijo, sonaba en verdad preocupado.

Harry se limpió el rostro y le sonrió a James, negó con la cabeza, quería quedarse y quizá averiguar algo más… algo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort.

- ¿Seguro?

-Sí papá -bajó tranquilamente del sofá y fue hacia la puerta desde donde los niños lo miraban.

Estaba seguro de que iba a ser incómodo portarse como un niño de seis años, especialmente ahora que tenía tan presentes sus recuerdos pero eso era lo que quería. Echó un vistazo a la estancia, James lo veía mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba explicar el por qué le había llamado papá, le sonrió y siguió a los niños pelirrojos.

Salieron al jardín, Harry no podía dejar de sonreír y más lo hizo cuando uno de los gemelos gritó que iban a jugar quidditch, lo único malo aquí fue que no eran escobas de verdad y no se levantaban más de tres metros pero aun así disfrutó el juego, al menos hasta que una imagen lo asaltó y no supo más. Estaban en un estadio, había gritos y caían monedas del cielo, alguien gritó "Krum", después, casi de inmediato estaban festejando en la casa de campaña que había llevado el señor Weasley, después hubo un escándalo y el señor Weasley apareció gritando, salieron corriendo… la marca tenebrosa en el cielo y se quedó mirándola.

- ¡Harry!

Parpadeó, estaba sentado en la tierra y Ron lo miraba asustado.

-Cielos Harry, ¿estás bien? -la señora Weasley no esperó respuesta, solo lo levantó y volvió con él a la casa -este muchacho no me dijo que estabas enfermo

-No, no, estoy bien señora Weasley, en serio

La mujer lo dejó en una silla en la cocina y lo miró detenidamente.

-Estás muy flaco ¿no tienes hambre?

Harry sonrió, casi había extrañado que le dijera eso aunque estaba seguro no estar tan delgado como cuando pasaba los veranos en casa de sus tíos.

-Ve a jugar a la habitación de Ron, anden, no salgan al jardín porque me preocupa que te vuelvas a desmayar, les prepararé algo, vayan, vayan…

Harry subió lentamente, apenas escuchaba a Ron que hablaba rápido.

-Bueno, es mi habitación aunque es la más pequeña y…

- ¡Es genial! -sonrió Harry, se sentía en verdad bien volver.

- ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?

Ron rápidamente sacó un viejo juego de ajedrez, se puso a acomodarlo sobre la cama pero lo olvidó cuando escuchó suspirar a Harry.

- ¿Qué tienes?

Harry miró al pelirrojo, era su amigo pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Volvió a suspirar, tras la emoción de recordar algunas cosas y pensar en decírselas a James, recordó lo que había hecho y lo que le molestaba a James que se robara su varita… si tan solo le dieran la suya.

-Oye, ¿nunca has agarrado la varita de tu mamá o de tu papá o algún hermano?

-No pero Fred una vez agarró la de mamá -se alzó de hombros y volvió con el ajedrez

- ¿Lo descubrieron? -preguntó ansioso, Ron asintió - tu mamá no se molestó ¿verdad? -sabía que era muy poco probable eso pero una parte de él se tranquilizaba con solo preguntar.

- ¡Muchísimo! Le dio con la escoba a Fred -acomodó la última torre -ven, te explico cómo jugar -subió a su cama y miró a Harry.

De repente no tuvo ganas ni de comer, James lo iba a matar y… bueno, quizá mereciera un regaño pero tanto como que le dieran con la escoba… ¡No! No se iba a dejar, Merlín, tenía diecisiete años no seis y la voz de James en su cabeza le derribó el poco ánimo que tenía "_ ¡Por eso mismo porque no tienes seis años debería comprender lo mal que estuvo eso!" _Sintió ganas de llorar.

Jugaron por un par de horas hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó para cenar y ahí fue donde conoció a Percy, era igual a como lo recordaba, ni un solo instante dejó de hablar sobre Gryffindor y que el próximo ciclo empezaría en Hogwarts. Se rió mucho con las imitaciones de Fred y George sobre Percy y más cuando éste los acusaba y la señora Weasley nunca pudo atraparlos. Los había extrañado, en verdad que sí. "_Harry" _dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre, miró hacia todas partes pero la mujer que lo llamaba no estaba, vio a los demás y no parecieron haberlo escuchado… sería quizá su imaginación, si tuviera que escoger entre quedarse y volver a su tiempo, en ese mismo momento decidiría regresar solo para saber si Ginny vivía, era lo único que lo ataba a un tiempo destruido. Pensando en eso se le ocurrió algo, cuando subía a la habitación de Ron no miró la puerta en el tercer tramo de la escalera… si ella no había nacido o había muerto muy pequeña ¿qué habría ahí? Miró a la señora Weasley pero por la forma tierna como lo miraba cada dos por tres, no se atrevió a preguntar.

Después de la cena se reunieron alrededor de la chimenea y la señora Weasley les contó un cuento, como no, leyó la historia de los tres hermanos. Tan pronto empezó el relato, Harry se vio transportado a una habitación apenas diferente de la que estaba, Hermione sentada a su lado miró el libro en sus manos…

-Las reliquias de la muerte -dijo Molly cuando Harry volvió a la realidad y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

La señora Weasley dejó el libro en el piso, abierto en la página donde se había quedado y fue a atender. Harry se sintió atraído por los dibujos, se acercó con cuidado y los contempló, entonces todo comenzó a dar vueltas, los dibujos se movían… la capa… la capa de invisibilidad de su padre… la piedra de la resurrección… la varita de sauco… la varita con la que él había arreglado su varita y… entonces todo tuvo sentido, ya no moriría.

- ¡Con esa podré arreglar la varita de Sirius! -gritó entusiasmado, se puso de pie aunque todo daba vueltas todavía. Solo tendría que pedírsela prestada a… a… ¿quién demonios tenía la varita de sauco?

- ¡Qué es lo que vas a hacer! -y esa voz logró detener el mundo que seguía girando, pero también le ancló los pies al piso y evitó que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Sintió un frío tremendo subiendo desde sus el último dedo de sus pies hasta el cabello más rebelde de su cabeza. No tuvo saliva que tragar, miró el piso y no se movió… estaba muerto -muchas gracias señora Weasley, espero que no le haya ocasionado problemas

-Para nada, es un gran niño, cuando quieras puedes volver a traerlo

-Vamos cariño -sonrió, le tomó la mano y jaló a Harry. Tan pronto salieron, desaparecieron.

Un momento después estaban de nuevo en casa, entraron en silencio, Harry intentó subir directo a su habitación pero la mano que lo guiaba lo dejó en la estancia.

-Ahora sí, ¿me explicas lo que dijiste en casa de los Weasley?

- ¡Recordé muchas cosas que…!

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Pero lo voy a olvidar, tengo que decírtelo para que no se me olvide, es muy importante! -balbuceó a una velocidad increíble, desesperado por atrasar el castigo que sabía merecía.

-Bien -se sentó -agradece que no fue James quien te escuchó

Harry se sentó en el sofá frente a Lily, habló lentamente, miraba sus pies fijamente. La pelirroja sonreía de forma maternal, sabía que intentaba alargar el momento pero también sabía que la información se le iba a terminar y efectivamente pasó cinco minutos después.

-Investigaré eso que me has dicho Harry y en especial eso de la varita de sauco que repara varitas…

El niño levantó la mirada, estaba avergonzado y tenía miedo, sobretodo miedo.

- ¿Cómo está Sirius?

-Mal -la mirada de Lily se endureció, Harry casi pudo sentir el castigo -y quiero una explicación

-Pero…

-Perdió mucha sangre y la poca que le queda está envenenada, los medimagos no saben qué hacer -los ojos se le aguaron pero parpadeó para no llorar -dime por qué tomaste la varita de Sirius ¡y peor por qué demonios entraste al bosque prohibido solo! Además mentiste para que me distrajera… -se levantó amenazante.

Harry había deseado mucho tiempo tener una familia, que sus padres vivieran y había envidiado a Dudley un poco y más a Ron pero en ese momento no les envidiaba nada. Recordó como a pesar de que los hijos de la señora Weasley eran mucho más altos que su madre, se habían encogido cuando lo habían rescatado en el auto volador del señor Weasley, ella gritaba y hasta él se había sentido parte del regaño aunque no lo era, pero en cambio ahora… miró la peligrosa pelirroja, era joven y tenía buena condición, nunca podría escapar y para empeorar todo, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Harry escuchó lo que deseaba escuchar dentro de dos meses.

- ¡Estoy en casa! -anunció James

- ¡Aquí! -contestó Lily, tenía las manos en la cadera y Ron ya le había dicho que era peligroso cuando hacían eso

-Hola… -besó a su esposa y sorprendido miró a Harry -creí que estarías dormido, es tarde -murmuró, se le miraba agotado pero Harry presintió que se le quitaría cualquier rastro de cansancio en cuanto Lily lo hiciera hablar.

-Sirius… -susurró Harry

-Estable, aun no logran sacar el veneno, está vivo de milagro -se dejó caer en el sofá, desde ahí miró a su esposa y se acomodó mejor - ¿qué ocurre?

-Acabo de averiguar dónde está la varita de Sirius

James arrugó el entrecejo pensativo, poco tardó en relacionar la mirada molesta de Lily con Harry y entonces se puso de pie de un brinco, lo señaló con un dedo.

- ¡La tomaste!

Harry dio un brinco con ese rugido, por instinto corrió detrás del sofá pero poco le valió, con un simple movimiento de varita de James, flotó hacia donde había estado parado hacía un momento. Respiró hondo para no ponerse a temblar.

-Es que… miré… un… era una rata que nos mi… raba y… yo… sé que merezco lo que sea que estés pensando -se armó de valor, después de todo era un Gryffindor, levantó la mirada y enfrentó a James, empezó a temblar -pero estoy seguro de que… era… pues…

-Peter está en los bosques de Irlanda, muy lejos

- ¡Pero Voldemort me atacó! -estaba a punto de ponerse a hacer un berrinche -dijo que yo no podía ser un niño normal ¡alguien le dijo!

- ¡Peter no sabe quién eres!

- ¡Eso dices tú!

- ¡Basta! -exclamó Lily

Los dos miraron a Lily, James respiró hondo.

-Dame la varita de Sirius -el hombre extendió la mano, pero Harry se congeló -anda, ya que se aclare esto de robar varitas hablaremos sobre lo que dices haber visto.

Harry miró a su padre, es que en ¿verdad pensaba castigarlo? A pesar de haber sido atacado en el bosque… aunque no habría sido atacado si él no se hubiera metido ahí pero, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no sabría que Voldemort sospecha y…

-Harry, la varita

-Perdón -susurró, apretó con fuerza el bolsillo de su túnica -yo no quería que Sirius saliera lastimado -respiró hondo, resignado -no voy a oponerme al castigo que creas que merezco, lo siento mucho

-Eso espero, tienes diecisiete años no seis

-Lo sé y lo lamento… papá

Una parte de James se ablandó al escucharlo decirle papá y se planteó no castigarlo, de hecho iba a decírselo cuando Harry sacó un montón de astillas y algunos trozos de madera de su bolsillo y los dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

-Quizá podría arreglarla como la mía si encuentro la varita de sau… -se interrumpió cuando Lily le tocó el hombro y lo apartó, James se arrodilló junto a la mesita y miró lo que reconoció como la varita de Sirius.

-Tienes idea -murmuró - ¿de cuánto adoraba Sirius esa varita? -levantó la mirada hacia el niño, había un destello de locura que lo asustó -escúchame muy bien Harry, no vas a salir al jardín, al patio, ni de tu habitación sin pedir permiso. No te portarás grosero con Peter o harás una de esas para escaparte al bosque prohibido o nada, ni siquiera pelearás contra Voldemort -Harry sonrió internamente al escucharlo decir el nombre -sin pedir permiso y cuando te niegue algo recordarás que estás en número rojos y que cualquier cosa que hagas sin permiso te va a acarrear la peor tunda que puedas imaginar

- ¿Por… por cuánto…?

-De por vida -James asintió lentamente, parecía ido -por cierto cuando Sirius salga del hospital, le darás su varita y ese día yo no estaré en la casa -se acercó a Harry que se acababa de petrificar, lo abrazó -te quiero, siempre supe que eras mi hijo aunque no lo pareciera -le dio un beso lento en la mejilla, le repitió que lo quería y se puso de pie -guarda eso -señaló la varita rota -te quiero, buenas noches -dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó? Creí que me iba a matar

-Está en una especie de shock -murmuró Lily, miró a su hijo como si lo compadeciera -ve a dormir cariño, en un momento subo a darte las buenas noches, tomaré un vaso con leche ¿ya cenaste?

-Sí, gracias.

Confundido subió a su habitación, aún estaba en la de huéspedes. Se puso el pijama y guardó en la mesita de noche la varita rota, esperaba que no le faltara ni una astilla. Se acostó y arropó, se puso a pensar en la forma tan extraña en la que había actuado James, como si se estuviera despidiendo de él, como si Sirius fuera a… no, Sirius no podía matarlo ¿verdad?.

- ¿Estás listo?

Le asintió a Lily que se asomaba. Mientras la pelirroja lo arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente, intentó explicarse la forma de actuar de James.

-Mamá

- ¿Mmm?

-Sirius… ¿cómo es?

-Lo dices por lo de la varita ¿verdad? Pues… -se enderezó y miró el techo por un segundo, después volvió a ver a Harry -quizá después de todo le aflore el instinto paterno -se alzó de hombros -buenas noches cariño, descansa

-Bu… buenas noches mamá

Esa noche lo último que hizo Harry fue descansar. Pasó las horas sentado mirando por la ventana ideando cómo le daría la varita a Sirius para que no lo matara, "¡_Ey Sirius que bueno que no hayas muerto pero al destino no se le puede engañar, algo tenía que morir, mira!_" No, eso no sonaba tan bien, _"Oye que bueno que estés mejor pero lamento lo de tu varita, Peter la rompió y…" _No, no, no, _"Lo siento pero cuando te mordió la serpiente caíste sobre mí y se rompió, pero te compraré otra, lo juro" "Bueno, se rompió pero podemos arreglarla si encontramos la varita de sauco que no imagino quien puede tenerla" "¡Lo siento Sirius, lo siento, no me mates por favor!"_ Respiró hondo, ese último sonaba genial. Se removió incómodo, ya había aprendido la lección, en verdad que sí, era malo robar las varitas de los demás. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Dio vueltas en la cama por algunas horas más antes de quedarse dormido y cuando lo logró, soñó con Sirius que lo perseguía con una escoba, al final lo atrapó y cuando lo tenía sobre el regazo listo para el castigo, despertó alterado y como ya había amanecido decidió no volver a la cama.

-No voy a poder dormir hasta que Sirius salga del hospital y me mate -suspiró -no volveré a robar una varita -juró mientras se dirigía al baño a ducharse

-Buenos días, despertaste muy temprano -le sonrió Lily

-Buenos días mamá, no pude dormir muy bien

-Date un baño, después del desayuno iremos con el profesor Dumbledore, me acaba de contestar la lechuza que lemandé anoche y está muy interesado, dice que lleves la varita de Sirius.

Asintió distraído, solo esperaba que él pudiera ayudarle. Mientras Harry se duchaba, Lily bajó a preparar el desayuno, estaba cascando los huevos para el omelette cuando una lechuza se estrelló en el tazón con huevos. Divertida, salvó a la lechuza y la limpió lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Otra carta del profesor Dumbledore? -murmuró sorprendida, la abrió y leyó rápidamente - ¡Oh por Merlín!

-Buenos dí… ¿qué tienes? -James se interrumpió a medio bostezo, se acercó rápidamente.

Lily le tendió la carta.

- ¡Merlín! -exclamó sorprendido.

Un segundo después, los dos miraron hacia la puerta donde Harry acababa de aparecer.

- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, ha pasado algo con los Weasley -murmuró James…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida..._**


	7. Visitas esperadas

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

**_Oooh vaya que tardé :P pero con 20 hojas creo que me perdonan ¿no? XD a leer!_**

* * *

De rodillas con la oreja pegada a la puerta, Harry intentaba escuchar desde la estancia de los Weasley mientras los niños arriba aún dormían. El profesor Dumbledore ya estaba ahí cuando ellos llegaron y le había suplicado que lo dejaran quedarse, él solo le había sonreído con esa mirada suya que decía saber algo oculto para los demás; la señora Weasley lo consideraba solo un niño más, el sobrino de James y por eso lo había mandado a dormir con Ron.

Se puso de pie, fulminaba la puerta con la mirada deseando darle una patada y antes de que la parte adulta pudiera controlar a la molesta parte infantil, levantó el pie convencido de que si no podía escuchar él, los demás tampoco escucharían y con todo el coraje y frustración que tenía, pateó.

- ¡Aaah! -el grito le hizo dar un brinco, asustado levantó la mirada al mirar la túnica que brincaba.

James le mandó una mirada molesta, brincaba en un pie sobándose la pierna lastimada. Harry intentó sonreírle y disculparse pero la mirada avellana lo evitó, ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca.

-Entra -siseó James, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle la cocina.

Harry sin dejar de mirar a James se apartó primero y cuando el hombre se giró contra el marco de la puerta, el niño pegado al otro lado de la puerta se escurrió a la cocina. Se sonrojó al encontrarse con la mirada maternal de Lily y la diversión de Dumbledore, se sentó junto a Lily y esperó. James entró cojeando, el niño se hundió en la silla.

-Buenos días Harry -saludó Albus Dumbledore, sonreía como siempre

-Buenos días señor -murmuró Harry, miraba alrededor en busca de la señora Weasley

-Molly ha salido, vendrá en un momento ¿traes la varita que se rompió?

-Que él rompió -interrumpió James, llegó cojeando y se dejó caer en una silla, justo frente a Harry.

El niño comenzó a tartamudear, miraba al director pero echaba miradas a James.

-James, deja de mirarlo como si fuera un mortífago

-Hmpf

Albus Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillaron cuando se posaban en Harry, se sentó junto a él y esperó.

-Yo… yyyo no… yo… -no podía dejar de ver a James y éste parecía hacerlo adrede.

Harry siguió tartamudeando por un rato hasta que Lily se compadeció de él y con una sonrisa intervino.

- ¡James! Déjalo que hable

-No le hago nada

-Pero lo intimidas

-Casi me arranca el pie

- ¡Tiene seis años, James! Aquí está lo que queda de varita, señor -sonriendo sacó la varita que llevaba en el bolso

Harry se hundió en la silla cuando Lily dejó el montón de astillas sobre la mesa, sin embargo, dio un brinco y se arrodilló sobre la silla al ver la varita que el director sacó, la cabeza le dio vueltas pero pudo decir, con voz emocionada:

- ¡Las reliquias de la muerte! -los ojos le brillaban, cuando el mundo dejó de moverse le quedó solo un leve sentimiento de mareo, agitó la cabeza y miró a James -tu capa de invisibilidad -dibujó un triángulo con un dedo sobre la mesa, no pareció darse cuenta pero cuando miró al director y dibujó en el centro una línea, el hombre lo miró con más atención -la varita de sauco y la piedra de la resurrección -encerró el dibujo en un círculo -y los hor… horc… horc… -se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, apretó los ojos. Sentía que estallaría, la cabeza empezó a palpitarle.

- ¿Horcruxes? -aventuró el anciano.

- Manage Stories

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró, asintió efusivo con la cabeza.

-Señor ¿qué son horcruxes? -preguntó Lily.

La pelirroja estaba curiosa pero James se miraba asustado cuando se giró hacia su hijo.

-Objetos valiosos donde guardan parte del alma -murmuró Harry, miraba sus pies, hablaba con un aire lejano que más asustó a James -Voldemort hizo siete, quizá no consciente de uno y si no se cuenta el trozo que dejó en él mismo, creo que por eso no parecía persona… -levantó la vista y miró al director, había lástima, miedo y un brillo de sabiduría en los ojos de Dumbledore

-Es muy probable Harry, así que mi teoría podría ser cierta, teorías debería decir, creo… -tras una pausa durante la que esperó que Harry se tranquilizara un poco pues le parecía a punto de salir corriendo sin oportunidad de poder atraparlo, continuó con todo el tacto que pudo - ¿Sabes cómo se realizan, Harry?

-Con cada muerte se parte el alma y… él… logró encerrarla en algún objeto para jamás morir -masculló

Albus asintió, suspiró porque se empezaba a dar real cuenta de lo que ese niño había vivido y lo que podría ayudarles.

-Podríamos resumirlo así… ¿Los recuerdas, Harry? Quizá podríamos comprobar si los hizo aquí también…

-Solo uno -murmuró con un suspiro, miró de reojo a James, después volvió a ver sus zapatos.

Lily, quizá por su sexto sentido de madre o porque Harry evidentemente evitó mirarla, se acercó, movió la silla de tal modo que pudiera acuclillarse frente a él y con dos dedos lo obligó a mirarla. Harry intentó desviar la mirada, Lily volvió a moverle la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál es y por qué sabes tanto de eso?

Harry miró directo a esos ojos iguales a los suyos, ¿cuánto había deseado hacerlo?, intentó sonreír pero no logró mucho.

-Los busqué con mis amigos cuando cumplí diecisiete y…

Lily no lo dejó terminar, se puso de pie de un brinco, echa una fiera se giró hacia el viejo profesor que no la miró, tenía la mirada perdida, de repente se parecía consumido por la tristeza y algún tipo de culpa.

-No… no sé por qué -continuó al ver a Lily detener su ataque de protección maternal

- ¿Cuál es ese horcrux, Harry?

-Yo

Lily se giró rápidamente hacia él, James se puso de pie de golpe y Albus Dumbledore asintió lentamente. Harry pasaba una y otra vez un dedo por la cicatriz de su frente. Con mano temblorosa Lily detuvo el dedo de Harry y acarició la cicatriz, de repente el niño sintió que volaba y que se asfixiaba entre un montón de cabello; la pelirroja lo tenía en los brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-No, no permitiré que le hagan nada, nunca -murmuró Lily entre sollozos, Harry se debatía por hablar pero Lily lo apretaba más.

Dumbledore se puso de pie con lentitud, pareciera que los años le habían caído encima de golpe. Dibujó una débil sonrisa cuando James se colocó frente a Lily, blandía la varita en amenaza.

-Tú, eres el horcrux que Tom no planeó ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lo mataste, cómo destruir un horcrux sin destruirte a ti? Lily querida, creo que no puede respirar -le sonrió a la pelirroja, Lily bajó a Harry casi sin darse cuenta. Quizá James fuera un poco distraído pero ella no, ella se acababa de dar cuenta de la apariencia devastada que mostraba el hombre que consideraba más fuerte.

-Él, destruyó el horcrux que tenía pero no recuerdo por qué o cómo. Señor, aquí las cosas pasaron diferente…

-Sí, sí… diferente, muy diferente, creo que debo pensar, si me disculpan…

Sin decir una palabra más, el hombre cansado y con miles de preguntas dando vueltas por la cabeza, salió al patio. Lily lo miró desaparecer más allá de la protección. La cocina quedó sumida en silencio, James abrazó a Lily y los dos se quedaron mirando al niño que empezaba a sentirse incómodo, de repente fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

- ¡Ey, no, no, no, se fue sin arreglar la varita de Sirius! ¡Me va a matar!

James no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

-Y ahora que empezaba a acostumbrarme a ti

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes, el corazón le golpeó contra la úvula.

- ¡James!

El hombre rió, quería sacudirse el escalofrío que empezaba a formarse en su espina. Harry miraba la varita con pesadumbre, Sirius se iba a molestar y mucho.

- ¿Se ha ido el profesor Dumbledore? -el señor Weasley atravesó la puerta, tenía unas terribles ojeras y los ojos rojos.

Harry deseó preguntar lo que pasaba pero de nuevo, lo llevaron a la estancia y una vez ahí, murmurando de todo salió al jardín por una ventana, era seguro pues la casa estaba protegida. Caminó un poco y se sentó en un tronco que estaba caído junto al gallinero, pero tan pronto se acomodó volvió a pararse, su corazón latiendo como loco… a lo lejos una silueta lo saludaba, una silueta de cabello rojizo. Avanzó un par de pasos y se detuvo, se frotó los ojos y los mantuvo cerrados por algunos segundos, cuando los abrió ella todavía estaba ahí pero ya no lo saludaba sino que señalaba hacia la casa, a una ventana. Harry no miró hacia donde ella señalaba porque temía parpadear y que desapareciera, siguió avanzando, dando un paso a la vez y deteniéndose para asegurarse que ella permanecía ahí a unos pocos metros. La silueta pelirroja ya no sonreía, parecía molesta, el brazo casi se le caía en su insistencia por señalar algún punto de la casa pero Harry caminaba hacia ella y conforme se acercaba, la figura se fue aclarando, Ginny se miraba molesta.

Sintió que traspasó una burbuja pero no le tomó importancia, miraba a la pelirroja, tampoco se dio cuenta de que estaba casi furiosa, seguía señalando hacia la casa.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que eso que había pasado tan extraño y había alterado tanto a sus padres era Ginny, ¡su Ginny que seguía con vida! Le sonrió pero ella le regresó una mueca de… no supo si era molestia o miedo, fue entonces que se detuvo a solo unos metros de ella y le puso atención a su mano, se giró para mirar hacia donde le señalaba.

-Ay no -murmuró, tragó saliva a como pudo y corrió hacia Ginny pero pareció atravesar una cortina helada, no se detuvo a pensar en que había pasado a través de ella y siguió corriendo, tres mortífagos lo perseguían.

Maldijo mil veces por no haber tomado la varita de James o la de Lily, corría en zig-zag con el infantil pensamiento de que así no le darían, recordaba haber visto eso en una película en una casa que olía a repollo hervido, un olor que por alguna razón le recordó a la poción multijugos misma que no tenía idea de para qué servía. Siguió corriendo de derecha a izquierda como si la tierra estuviera inclinada, intentaba acercarse hacia la protección de la casa pero cada que avanzaba hacia la derecha más de diez pasos un rayo rojo lo frenaba e invitaba a ir al otro lado.

Pronto se le terminaría el terreno de la casa y entonces sí que se iba a ver en un gran problema.

-Soy un Gryffindor -se dijo -un Gryffindor que con trabajo pasa el metro de altura, con una memoria que va desapareciendo y volviendo cuando se le antoja y lo mejor un Gryffindor sin varita con tres mortifagos corriendo atrás de él -respiró hondo, apretó las manos en fuertes puños y plantó los dos pies en la tierra, se detuvo y se giró de un brinco dispuesto a hacerles frente -bueno, eso no lo esperaba -murmuró al ver a dos mortífagos pasarle por un lado y uno frenarse tan fuerte para no estrellarse contra él que tropezó y se fue rodando hacia un pequeño estanque que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Harry, como buen y responsable adulto pensó en aprovechar y regresar corriendo a la protección de la madriguera, pero resultaba que tenía seis años no diecisiete así que se puso a bailar y sacarle la lengua al que iba rodando, se estiró los ojos, hizo muecas y se aplastó la nariz en un baile para los que se habían estrellado entre sí al intentar dar media vuelta y regresar tras él. Cuando escuchó que el mortífago por fin caía al agua, soltó una carcajada y empezó una especie de baile que si Lily lo hubiera visto le parecería demasiado obsceno para un chiquillo y le habría valido quizá algo más que un sabor a jabón en la boca y algún regaño; James por otra parte podría haber reído como lo hacía él. Estaba muy entretenido con su baile y por lo tanto bastante distraído así que se llevó un gran susto cuando sintió dos manos aferrarse a sus brazos, rogando porque James y Lily lo hubieran encontrado, levantó la cabeza.

- ¡Maldita sea! -gruñó.

-Esas no son palabras que un buen niño deba decir

Dijo una voz de mujer, Harry no supo quién hablaba

- ¿Lo tienen?

Se escuchó ropa mojada que se movía, escuchaba zapatos haciendo ruidos graciosos entre cada pisada pero no sintió ganas de reír, el otro mortífago se acercaba, a Harry no le agradó la risa que escuchó cuando dijeron que lo habían atrapado y mucho menos le gustó al escuchar que le haría pagar caro. Los dos mortífagos lo miraban de cerca como si lo conocieran o supieran que algo había diferente en él.

- ¡Aaaah! -gritó, dio un brinco y se retorció cuando el mago que había rodado apareció, no tenía máscara, la ropa destrozada y su cara estaba arañada y cubierta de sangre.

-Maldito chiquillo, antes de llevarte con el señor tenebroso te voy a enseñar a…

- Se… señor… ¿señor Malfoy? -murmuró sin creerlo, la cabeza le dio vueltas y unos extraños piquetazos.

De repente Harry se miró más alto, podía ver el cuerpo inerte de alguien a quien creía querer porque sintió ganas de llorar. Le dolía el cuello como si algo le apretara, había gente rodeándolo, de pronto la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, la cabeza pareció partirse y entonces lo miró de frente, Lord Voldemort parecía clavarle un dedo en la frente, después se apartó riendo y volvió al centro de un círculo de personas encapuchadas, tenían máscaras blancas; Harry miró a uno de ellos, le regresaba la mirada pero parecía tener miedo cuando Voldemort se acercó a él, de pronto ya no tenía máscara… Lucius Malfoy temía, con su rostro pálido y su rubio cabello perfectamente peinado.

- ¿Cómo me conoces?

Con el frío dolor de una bofetada, Harry volvió a la realidad. Se le saltaron algunas lágrimas y su labio inferior sobresalió en un mohín que debería haber arrancado algunas expresiones de ternura, sin embargo, solo recibió otra bofetada.

- ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en ti el señor oscuro? ¿Qué secretos importantes puede tener un niño?

-Eso no nos importa -contestó la mujer, la voz le sonó de algo a Harry, un odio increíble crecía dentro de él pero así como apareció se fue -llevémoslo ya

Lo jalaron hacia lados diferentes y él empezó a patear pero por más que se retorcía no logró darle a ninguno. Dijeron algo sobre aparición conjunta y aunque no recordó lo que era exactamente, sintió miedo. Malfoy fue el primero en desaparecer, después la mujer y el otro mortífago que era más grande lo abrazó con fuerza presionándole los brazos a los lados, casi pudo escuchar como tronaban sus huesos con la presión de un solo brazo, pero antes de que lograra levantar la varita, ésta salió volando y por la sorpresa al intentar tomarla, el hombre alzó los dos brazos y el niño cayó sentado. Un rayo impactó en el pecho del mortífago enviándolo a volar, Harry se puso de pie y corrió hacia Lily pero por un momento al acercarse a ella titubeó y realmente se pensó el volver con el mortífago, la mirada de la pelirroja era temible, la mujer lo revisó rápidamente y siguió tras el mago al que ató y amordazó. Harry avanzó un par de pasos pero entonces miró a James, no pudo moverse y es que no esperaba verlo así, quizá esperaba todo lo contrario, que James fuera el que detuviera al mortífago y Lily estuviera asustada y preocupada por él pero pasó al revés, fue James quien cayó de rodillas frente a él y lo revisó exhaustivamente, lo giró y volvió a girar hasta que se cansó. Lily regresó cuando el señor Weasley se llevó al mortífago, se mantuvo al margen, ni siquiera se movió cuando James se sentó, levantó la mano y jaló a Harry de un brazo. El niño no lo esperaba por lo que ni siquiera se resistió, primero lo abrazó – Harry notó que James temblaba por alguna razón- después lo tendió sobre sus piernas y le plantó tres nalgadas, lo puso de pie y lo volvió a abrazar por lo que a Harry le pareció más de una hora, solo lo soltó cuando la pelirroja le puso una mano sobre el hombro y susurró que estaban desprotegidos, James asintió y empujó al niño hacia Lily.

Harry fue hacia la protección de la casa porque Lily lo empujaba, estaba petrificado, no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. La señora Weasley lo miró severamente cuando pasó junto a ella, Harry siguió caminando sin notar los ojos rojos e hinchados de la mujer. Lily lo dejó en la cocina e intentó volver junto a James pero él ya entraba tras ella, entre la sorpresa Harry notó que la mano de James temblaba, parpadeó y le puso más atención, no solo la mano del hombre temblaba sino todo él, tanto así que Lily lo abrazó. Harry se sentó en una silla que había sido apartada de la mesa, sintió un poco de ardor en el trasero pero no le tomó importancia, miró a James ¿por qué temblaba como un adicto en abstinencia? Se removió al escuchar un sollozo pero no estaba seguro de quien era porque la señora Weasley se limpió los ojos en ese momento.

Una pequeña lechuza que se posó sobre el hombro de Lily terminó el momento, la pelirroja tomó la carta, con cuidado y mirándolo en todo momento se apartó de James para darle algo de beber al ave. James temblaba menos pero miraba al suelo, por alguna razón que no pudo explicarse, Harry se sintió culpable por cómo estaba su padre.

-Sirius despertó -anunció Lily, no miró a nadie más que a su esposo - ¿puedes aparecerte? -preguntó con tacto.

James respiró hondo y asintió, su mano temblaba un poco cuando sacó la varita, susurró un agradecimiento para los Weasley y salió de la casa, a unos pasos de la protección desapareció.

-Lamento todo esto, Molly

-Descuida Lily, después hablaremos mejor

Lily le dedicó a la señora Weasley una débil sonrisa, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que la tornó más cálida, invocó un patronus y Harry se transportó a un bosque, era más alto y había nieve por todas partes, una cierva plateada estaba a unos metros de él, después se miró nadando entre agua casi congelada… algo en su cuello empezó a jalarse hacia el exterior mientras él distinguía una extraña forma en el fondo.

- ¿Harry?

Harry parpadeó e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, agradeció a la figura pelirroja que lo había sacado del agua helada, se frotó el cuello mientras se sentaba, le dolía. Cuando parpadeó, su entrecejo se juntó rápidamente, no estaba en el bosque, miró a Ron que lo había sacado pero no era él quien le hablaba ni quien le acariciaba el rostro con preocupación.

-Te desmayaste ¿estás bien?

Harry se quedó mirando los ojos verdes, por un momento aún en aquel bosque, cerró los ojos intentando normalizar su respiración, poco a poco empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando las imágenes de la pelea en Hogwarts acudieron a su cabeza, después la biblioteca, el libro… abrió los ojos y asintió a la pelirroja que ya no estaba sola, Pettigrew estaba tras ella. Harry se paró de un brinco, apretó las manos en puños, apenas logró contenerse y no saltarle encima.

-Harry, voy a San Mungo -se acercó más a Harry y le susurró al oído: -más que nada por James -se alejó y miró al niño que con gran trabajo logró asentir, más seria le obligó a mirarla -no seas grosero que no me tienes muy contenta, ya que vuelva hablaremos largo y tendido -se enderezó y lo que dijera con tranquilidad, pareció una amenaza.

-Haz lo que quieras -murmuró Harry

Lily se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera pudo regañarlo, la mirada de Harry estaba envenenada con un odio y rencor que realmente la desconcertó por un momento, pero al momento siguiente Harry se paró en puntillas y ella automáticamente se inclinó hasta que su oído quedó junto a la boca que ansiosa se movió.

-Pero no me dejes con él -susurró.

Lily se enderezó, de nuevo confundida, ya no había odio en Harry su susurro había parecido más un súplica.

- ¿No te molesta que te cuide yo?

Harry sonrió al escuchar la pregunta, ese tono calmado siempre le ayudaba, se giró más tranquilo, casi salió corriendo hacia Remus y lo habría hecho de no haber recordado que tenía diecisiete años y no seis.

-Y aunque le moleste, no estamos para berrinches -suspiró Lily -Harry sube a bañarte, Remus hay comida congelada en la cocina, descongela algo, después -miró directamente a Harry -arriba, a la cama

El niño echó un vistazo rápido a la ventana, arrugó el entrecejo, señaló el soleado exterior y miró a su madre.

-Es mediodía

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado la hora

Aunque fue un susurro, Harry sintió electricidad que recorría su espina.

-Estás castigado

-Pero…

- ¡No!

Harry dio un brinco con la interrupción de Lily, tragó saliva, ella nunca gritaba… no al menos de esa forma, levantó la mirada y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, por alguna razón la mujer estaba furiosa y sus ojos parecían arrojar fuego más caliente que el que hubiera en cualquier infierno.

-Pisas sobre arenas movedizas Harry -miró a Remus -si te desobedece, no importa en qué, me dirás y -bajó la vista hacia Harry, lo señaló con un dedo -ya terminaré yo lo que empezó James en la madriguera, vamos Peter -dio media vuelta y a paso rápido salió de la casa, Pettigrew miró por un momento a Harry, intentó sonreírle pero el niño ni siquiera lo miraba, tenía la vista fija en un punto de la nada con expresión de terror

-Bueno -Remus se dejó caer en el sillón donde Harry seguía de pie - ¿qué fue lo que empezó James? ¿Harry? -le tiró de la túnica -siéntate, es peligroso que estés…

Harry se sentó rápidamente, no quería desobedecer y… se estremeció ¿no podía decirlo en serio verdad? Para su sorpresa, Remus soltó una carcajada, él no acostumbraba reír en esa forma.

-Harry, no le voy a decir a Lily hasta el más mínimo detalle, tienes diecisiete años ¿no?

Harry respiró hondo y asintió, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de su cabello, estaba confundido en verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando en su interior, era diferente a todo, ni siquiera era porque se sentía dividido entre la edad que tenía y la que aparentaba, era diferente… muy diferente.

-Oye Harry, ¿qué empezó James? Cuando llegó a San Mungo estaba temblando y casi lo internan a él, no hablaba muy bien, de hecho balbuceaba y no creo que fuera porque Sirius despertó, solo tenía un par de días inconsciente

- ¿Tan mal? Es que… -apretujó gran parte de su túnica con una mano, movía los pies mirándolos fijamente, era increíble que le faltara tanto para que llegaran al suelo -yo… bueno… -guardó silencio y solo se dedicó a suspirar por casi diez minutos. Remus sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Harry, yo no te voy a juzgar, solo quiero saber lo que le pasa a mi amigo, si es tan privado no me digas

-No es eso Remus, lo que pasó es que… -respiró hondo una vez y con voz suave y lentamente comenzó a explicar desde que salió por la ventana de la madriguera hasta donde lo salvaron, cuando llegó donde James lo revisaba, guardó silencio y Remus lo esperó callado pues sabía que seguía algo difícil para Harry -entonces… -recuperó el habla algunos minutos después -me… mi papá me… me pegó -susurró

Remus que se había ido acercando para poder escuchar, se irguió lentamente, en su rostro asomaba una sonrisa de comprensión si bien su mirada era de sorpresa.

-James… no me lo imagino haciendo eso pero… Harry -esperó a que lo mirara para poder continuar -James perdió a su hijo. Cuando te miró en la cama de la enfermería hace meses cayó en una especie de shock, negando todo y después intentó deshacerse de ti antes de que Lily llegara -le sonrió -creía que era otra forma para entrar en la apretada burbuja que creó desde aquel día pero conforme fueron pasando los días dejó de lado su paranoia y se ha permitido ser un poco más parecido al hombre aparentemente despreocupado que era antes. Estaba en un estado similar a como lo encontramos cuando pasó… aquello. Harry, James estaba seguro de haberte perdido, desesperado… aterrado más bien

-Haces que me sienta peor, no era mi intención Remus, te lo juro

-Lo sé Harry, creo que será mejor que subas a darte un baño mientras preparo algo de comer

Harry subió lentamente las escaleras, ni siquiera tomó ropa y apenas recordó desnudarse al meterse bajo la regadera. No usó jabón o shampoo, solo se quedó ahí de pie bajo el agua intentando no pensar en lo que acababa o iba a pasar y aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, no podía apartar de su cabeza el hecho de que Sirius había despertado y le alegraba, claro que sí, quería mucho a su padrino pero le aterraba que volviera a casa y justo cuando su estómago estaba por derretirse y subir por su garganta, se le ocurrió una idea, ya estaba muerto, no podía enfurecer más a James o a Lily. Cerró el agua, se envolvió en una toalla y regresó corriendo a su habitación. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó los escalones de a dos tan apresurado que en el último se resbaló y habría rodado de no ser por Remus que pretendía llamarlo para comer.

-Ahora sí que pareces un niño -soltó una risita al mirarlo con calcetines cambiados y la camisa mal abotonada

- ¡Me tienes que llevar a la costa! ¡Vamos, es importante!

- ¿Costa? Se supone que debes comer e ir a acostarte

- ¡Es mediodía!

-Nunca he experimentado la molestia de Lily pero he visto lo que ocurría con James y Sirius, después de casarse más con Sirius y no quiero averiguar nada de eso, vamos a comer -sonriendo dio media vuelta

Pero Harry no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil, corrió tras Remus.

-Por favor -dijo mientras subía a la silla -pudieron haber comprado muebles más chicos

-Lo siento Harry, pero esa mirada y las súplicas solo sirven con Sirius

-Pero tengo que ver a Hermione, me puedes ayudar Remus, por favor, Sirius va a estar lo suficientemente furioso conmigo cuando sepa donde quedó su varita y no querrá llevarme

Remus negó con la cabeza, aun una pequeña sonrisa dibujada mientras servía el estofado que Lily había dejado congelado. Puso los dos platos en su lugar y comenzó a comer.

-Le diré a Lily que no comiste -casi se ahoga al ver como Harry saltó sobre el plato, siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Harry no pudo más.

-Por favor, eres muy responsable, podrías inventarle algo a mamá y te creerá… todo lo contrario con Sirius, no va a pasar nada por favor Remus

- ¿A qué parte de la costa?

Harry dio un brinco de alegría, pero la aclaración de Remus le bajó el ánimo, después de todo en verdad era difícil convencerlo.

-Solo pregunto, nunca te llevaría sin permiso de Lily

-Un consultorio de dentistas -suspiró apesadumbrado, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con lo que le quedaba de comida ni siquiera levantó la vista con la carcajada que soltó Remus

-Si no te parecieras tanto a James diría que eres hijo de Sirius -murmuró entre carcajadas -a ver si entendí, quieres que te lleve a la costa a un consultorio de dentistas sin más explicación ¿es así? -sonriendo miró a Harry, el niño siguió jugando con la comida pero asintió -Harry es bastante ilógico lo que me pides ¿no crees?

-Si tuviera mi tamaño correcto ¡me iría! -molesto por ser el blanco de la burla de Remus, levantó la mirada y gritó, el licántropo siguió sonriendo

-Si tuvieras tu tamaño correcto como acabas de decir, Lily te habría encerrado en una habitación sellada con toda clase de encantamientos que conociera, me habría dejado abajo cuidándote y se habría ido y es muy buena en lo que hace ¿no? -tranquilamente le señaló la cicatriz en la frente

Harry solo le dedicó una mirada furiosa, se quedó mirando a Remus sin siquiera parpadear y entonces el comedor simplemente desapareció, fue solo como un foco que prendieron y apagaron en el mismo momento, se miró en una casa que conocía… ¡Grimmauld Place! Remus diciendo que iba a tener un hijo, se miraba preocupado, los iba a abandonar y entonces apagaron el foco y regresó a la realidad, asustado se miró de pie sobre la mesa, sintió su pierna en el aire, quiso hacer algo pero el pie se fue hacia adelante y lo plantó de lleno en el rostro de Remus quien sin haberlo esperado se fue hacia atrás. Harry bajó de un brinco y corrió hacia el licántropo que se sentaba con las dos manos en la nariz en un aparente intento por parar la hemorragia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no sé qué pasó, yo solo…

-Sube

-Pero Remus

-A tu habitación, ahora

-Pero, pero, lo siento Remus yo no quise…

- ¡YA!

Harry dio media vuelta en un segundo y salió corriendo, vaya que se le parecía a un hombre lobo, no cerró la puerta de su habitación, casi deseaba que se lo comiera a enfrentar a Lily o James, él parecía muy protector con sus amigos, por decirle de alguna forma.

Se tiró sobre la cama, se quedó viendo el techo. Ahora sí que lo iban a matar, empezaba a sentir que no había hecho gran cosa desde que había aparecido por ahí.

-No entiendo cómo me distraje tanto, no he hecho nada importante aquí…

-Solo disfrutar algo que se te negó, es comprensible

Se sentó de un brinco en la cama, al no ver a nadie se puso de pie y se pegó contra la pared. Maldijo por no tener su varita y porque no podía ser James pues él estaba con Sirius, la voz era de mujer y la conocía, bajó de la cama.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Eres tú?

-Algo así, hola Harry

Harry sonrió como creyó que no podría y corrió hacia ella en cuanto la miró materializarse, se abrazó a sus piernas y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, cuando sorprendido se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, retrocedió de un brinco y se limpió el rostro lo más rápido que pudo. Ginny fingió no darse cuenta.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan alta? -murmuró Harry, echó hacia atrás la cabeza para enfatizar la pregunta y más que nada para fingir que no había dejado mojado el pantalón de Ginny con sus lágrimas

-Supongo que desde que te encogiste

-Lo siento, lamento haberte dejado atrás pero solo quería pensar

-Y fuiste a la biblioteca

-No esperaba que un libro me trajera al pasado

- ¡Las cosas que brillan y flotan no se tocan Harry! -le regañó, Harry dio un brinco y asintió con un mohín

-Entonces -sus ojos brillaban llenos de travesura, una travesura infantil que quizá descolocó un poco a la pelirroja pero no tanto como el tono sumiso que usó -eras tú la que hizo que me dieran una paliza ¿verdad?

-Solo fueron tres nalgadas, llorón, que si hubiera sido mi madre no podrías sentarte

- Me dolieron

-No es cierto, James estaba más asustado que preocupado por castigarte

-Eso no es un castigo

Sin creerlo, Ginny miró a su valiente novio cruzarse de brazos, hacer un mohín y darle la espalda indignado.

-Lo siento -murmuró Harry mirándola -no sé qué me pasó, entonces si eras tú por qué te atravesé -de nuevo era el "adulto" de diecisiete años -¿cómo pudiste entrar? La casa está protegida -miró hacia la puerta, recordó lo que le había pasado a James

-Soy yo Harry tranquilo, puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta si quieres. Simplemente aparecí aquí -señaló hacia arriba -en el ático, cuando la casa estaba vacía. Encontré unos diarios por ahí, quise comprobar el año que decía yendo a mi casa y me encontré con la protección, pero aunque no pude entrar podía mirar todo y te vi, quería que regresaras a la casa pero me ignoraste -lo miró ceñuda, Harry evitó mirarla pero aun así contestó:

-Me alegré mucho de verte y me alegro -se giró hacia ella -pero desapareciste, el profesor Dumbledore estuvo muy raro, el señor y la señora Weasley también, llegó una carta sobre que algo había pasado en tu casa, creí que habías… aparecido de la nada con seis años -sonrió y se señaló con teatro

-Bueno… -suspiró largo y se sentó sobre la cama, subió los pies y los cruzó bajo sí -me traspasaste porque una parte de mi estaba siendo llamada y la otra quería quedarse ahí… pero… cuando comprobé que estabas bien, atendí al llamado… entonces aparecí junto a una cama de hospital en una de las zonas más incomunicadas de San Mungo ¿adivinas quién estaba en la cama? -Harry negó con la cabeza, estaba embelesado en la historia, Ginny se preguntó si en verdad tenía seis años -era yo Harry, de seis años y en coma

-Mi mamá dijo que habías muerto

-Algo así, mediante magia han logrado que siga en una especie de vida pero cuando atendí a ese llamado, la niña movió una mano, quizá por eso estaban alterados…

-Es… yo no sabía, ni siquiera miré tu habitación, iba a subir pero…

-Está bien Harry -lo ayudó a subir a la cama al ver como lo intentaba -en verdad eres pequeño, creo que aun yo en coma estoy más grande que tú

-Cállate, oye… -levantó la cabeza, su mirada enterneció a la pelirroja, era como un bebé que mira a su madre - tú sabes donde vive Hermione ¿verdad? -sonrió y la mirada de adoración desapareció rápidamente

-Sí, en…

- ¿Tienes tu varita?

-Claro

- ¡Genial! ¿Te gustaría ir a ver como se mira de seis años? Todo aquí es muy diferente, demasiado… hay mucho mal, ya ves la protección que tiene la madriguera, solo quiero saber que está bien, volveremos pronto

-No sé Harry ¿no está Lily?

-Sirius… tuvo un accidente y fueron a verlo, pero está bien Gin tengo diecisiete ¿recuerdas? Tú eres la menor aquí -le dio una sonrisa pícara nada que ver con el Harry Potter que ella conocía, lo miró con las cejas levantadas pero él siguió sonriendo

-Pues no mides más de un metro

- ¡Claro que sí, mido…! -miró al piso y balbuceó, Ginny se inclinó sonriente

- ¿Sí?

- Vamos, no importa

-Claro que importa, no me muevo hasta que me digas

-Pero Gin -se paró de puntillas y la miró de la forma en que le funcionaba con Sirius

-No, tú empezaste -sonriente se cruzó de brazos, soltó una risita cuando Harry se enfurruñó

-Mido un metro y seis -masculló cruzado de brazos y con la mirada intentando traspasar el piso

-Por eso te miras tan adorable -sonreía, se inclinó para tomarle la mano y le besó la cabeza, bastó eso para que la molestia de Harry se esfumara, le sonrió ampliamente -supongo que aquí no importa que no tenga licencia para aparecerme ¿no?

- ¿Qué? -asustado levantó la mirada, Ginny solo le sonrió y enseguida desaparecieron

-Harry, lamento haberte gritado -Remus asomó la cabeza, parecía preocupado…

Aparecieron en un callejón vacío y demasiado limpio para ser callejón cerrado. Ginny revisó rápidamente a Harry, sonriendo al ver que no les faltaba ni un pedazo, lo tomó de la mano y salió a la calle. Harry tropezaba al caminar e ir mirándola con cara de estupefacción, ella lo ignoraba tranquilamente.

- ¿No tienes licencia?

-Pero soy muy buena, la guerra estalló y no pude hacer el examen, además no te falta ningún pedazo

-Claro que no, si me faltara algo ¡estaría desangrándome en el piso agonizando de dolor!

-Ey no me grites, se mira feo, respétame

Con este regaño Harry no bajó la mirada e incluso ante la sorpresa de Ginny, le mostró la lengua a un señor que lo miraba mal por estarle gritando a la pelirroja.

- ¡Harry! -lo jaló del brazo para que se girara - ¿eres un niño? -le echó un vistazo y rodó los ojos al verlo caminando con medio cuerpo girado para seguir haciéndole muecas al señor -y uno muy grosero, te acusaré con Lily

- ¡No, ya, ya, ya!

-Ahora dime por qué estás de seis años

Mientras caminaban por la acera, Harry fue hablando de lo que le había pasado hasta el momento y de la teoría del profesor Dumbledore de por qué se había encogido.

-Razonable, si es por eso, yo sigo igual porque mi yo de seis años sigue con vida… con poca en realidad, pero si estuviera muerta ¿tendría seis años?

Harry se alzó de hombros y puso atención al lugar frente al que se acababan de detener. Era una casa muy bonita de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín, por la ventana podían verse dos personas que miraban televisión. Harry soltó la mano de Ginny y corrió hacia una ventana, ni parándose de puntillas pudo alcanzar a ver algo pero sí escuchar:

- ¡Hermione, el té está listo!

Escuchó a la madre de Hermione y sonrió, desesperado amontonó unas macetas vacías que estaban bien guardadas en un rincón y se paró sobre ellas con tanta prisa que se fue hacia atrás. Ginny iba a correr hacia él pero un señor abrió la puerta más rápido.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? -se acuclilló junto al niño y lo sacó de entre la tierra - ¡Dios, estás sangrando, vamos! -lo levantó en brazos y volvió a la casa.

-Genial la has hecho Harry -masculló Ginny, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Se lo iba a regresar a sus padres con tamaño rajadón en la cabeza y a ver si la dejaban quedarse en casa, no creía que pudiera ir a la madriguera, no por el momento al menos.

Debatiéndose entre quedarse ahí y esperar o ir ya por Harry, empezó a pasearse frente a la casa y siguió por algunos minutos hasta que la gente que pasaba la miró raro. Respiró hondo y fue hacia la casa casi quince minutos después. Llamó a la puerta fingiendo desesperación, ahora tenía que mentir.

-Hola

Ginny bajó la mirada, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo enternecida se le saltaron las lágrimas al mirar a la pequeña castaña que tenía dos dientes más grandes de lo normal, el cabello alborotado la hizo llorar más, deseó abrazarla y lo habría hecho si la niña no hubiera hablado.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, sí yo… -no podía salir de la impresión, la tristeza y el dolor de perder una amiga tampoco ayudaban mucho, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el cuerpo sin vida cayendo lejos -mi… mi… -la niña empezaba a sospechar algo y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando el chillido a lo lejos de un niño terminó por sacarla del trance -sonó como mi hermano ¿sabes si el niño tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes? Se perdió y me dijeron que lo vieron por aquí

-Pasa, está en la cocina -se apartó al momento que señalaba hacia la cocina

-Permiso -murmuró y corrió hacia donde los gritos de Harry se escuchaban más fuerte. En la cocina Harry estaba sentado sobre una encimera.

-Ya, ya pasó, ahora a debería llamar a tus padres o a la policía para que…

-No hace falta señor Granger, muchas gracias -murmuró Ginny, miró la enorme cortada que tenía Harry en la cabeza y que apenas cerraba con cerca de siete puntos

- ¿Quién es usted?

-Oh, Ginny… Potter, hermana de Harry, lamento que le haya causado molestias, te gusta coleccionar cicatrices ¿verdad? -Se acercó y lo tomó en brazos sorprendida porque pesara tan poco

-Oh no fue ninguna molestia, dice que buscaba su casa y creyó encontrarla, se subió a unas cosas para mirar si era y cayó…

-Sí es que… nos… se… se salió de casa de unos amigos… y estaba buscándolo, le pagaré lo que rompió

-No es necesario, quédense a tomar el té para que se tranquilicen, puedes llamar a tus padres si quieres

-Muchas gracias, pero no tienen teléfono, creo que debemos regresar…

-No, Gin vamos a tomar el té -se estiró todo lo que pudo y se abrazó al cuello de la pelirroja -déjame inventar algo bueno para cuando tenga que explicar los puntos

- ¿Qué son puntos?

- ¿Puedes curarlo?

-No nos quedaremos Harry, ya deben estar muy preocupados -abrazó a Harry y siguió al señor Granger que los guiaba a la sala de nuevo y pretendió seguir hacia el exterior pero no pudo negarse a la taza de té y galletas, moría de hambre y Hermione estaba sentada mirándolos con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad, así que dejó a Harry en un sofá y se sentó junto a él. Comieron y platicaron por poco más de una hora, incluso Harry jugó con Hermione y le dio un poco de consuelo cuando algunas cosas raras pasaron a su alrededor.

-Quizá nos veamos en la escuela en algún tiempo, no te preocupes cuando eso pase, no eres rara Hermione -la abrazó con fuerza cuando Ginny lo llamó.

-Bueno, está bien y es bruja ¿no? -sonrió Ginny mientras caminaban hacia el callejón, aún era de día aunque parecía querer anochecer

-Sí lo es, me alegro mucho… Gin

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Puedes cerrarme la cortada? No creo que a mi madre le agrade mucho

-No sé ningún hechizo para hacerlo, pero Lily seguro tiene díctamo o algo

-No puedo pedírselo a ella ¿estás loca?

- Exagerado, es tu madre, sabe que puedes sufrir accidentes cuando haces estas cosas de averiguar sobre tus amigos -le sonrió y extendió su mano, no notó la mirada de miedo de Harry porque en el callejón ya estaba oscuro, solo tomó su mano y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron de nuevo en su habitación pero tan pronto tocaron el piso, saltó la alarma más escandalosa que habían escuchado nunca y al instante siguiente tuvieron a dos magos frente a ellos, Lily fue la primera en atacar a Ginny pero la pelirroja menor se protegió y por instinto mantuvo a Harry tras ella pero el que Remus se uniera a la lucha no ayudó mucho, Harry miraba sorprendido la habilidad de Ginny que luchaba muy bien contra dos oponentes pero no por nada una de las pelirrojas se había escapado más de dos veces de las garras de Voldemort y la varita de Ginny salió volando, entonces fue cuando Harry salió y se puso delante de Ginny.

- ¡Espera, espera no le hagas nada!

- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué te hiciste en la cabeza?

-Señora Potter, deje que me presente…

- ¡Silencio! Remus, átala

-Mamá por favor, espera, no es mortífago

Harry brincaba con los brazos extendidos frente a Ginny y se abrazó a ella cuando Lily se acercó por él y por más que lo jaló no se soltó, ni aunque Ginny intentó despegárselo.

- ¡Hijo por favor! -ni el bufido de Lily lo hizo cambiar de opinión - ¡te voy a despegar a nalgadas Harry! -dio una patada en el suelo, molesta por la terquedad del niño y frustrada por no poder revisarle esa herida, había veces que la asustaban las curaciones muggle

-Harry vamos, no pasa nada, está preocupada anda -Ginny se agachó hasta él, le sonrió y solo así girarlo hacia Lily

Cuando la madre tuvo a su hijo miró a Ginny con agradecimiento pero la muchacha supo que no por eso confiaba en ella, Lily levantó a Harry y sin importarle lo avergonzado que se miraba, salió del cuarto con él en brazos.

- ¿Remus? -preguntó sorprendida cuando el licántropo la invitó a salir, nadie podía ser tan amable como él -te miras muy guapo -y tranquilamente siguió a Lily.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina donde Lily había sentado a Harry sobre la mesa y lo revisaba detenidamente, tenía muchos frasquitos alrededor del niño.

-Señora Potter, me gustaría disculparme por haber irrumpido así, en verdad no quería asustarlos, Harry me dijo que Voldemort sigue vivo pero…

- ¡Precisamente por eso! Porque sigue vivo es que no deben salir, eres menor aún y cargando con un niño como están las cosas -Lily separó la vista un segundo de Harry y la clavó en la otra pelirroja, volvió con la herida de Harry y comenzó a aplicar pociones mientras hablaba -claro que me asusté, cuando Remus apareció diciendo que Harry no estaba ¿Qué pretendías llevándote a mi hijo? ¿Y a dónde fueron?

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta, al escuchar a una madre sobreprotectora, sonrió incrédula unos minutos después, se escuchaba justamente como se escucharía su propia madre al enterarse que uno de sus hijos pequeños o quizá no tan pequeños se había expuesto intencionalmente al peligro y al escuchar a Harry que gritaba que le dolía la herida, empezó a sospechar, con el entrecejo junto se acercó a la mesa.

-Fuimos con Hermione Granger -dijo junto a Harry, él abrió los ojos como dos platos y la miró alarmado, ella le regresó la mirada seria.

- ¡Harry James Potter!

Y con el grito de Lily, sus sospechas desaparecieron.

-Me dijiste que no importaba si ibas -murmuró Ginny, estaba molestándose y Harry no parecía saber dónde meterse, conocía muy bien lo que era hacerla enojar, había visto cómo sus hermanos siempre salían perdiendo.

- ¿Que no importa? -Lily hablaba incrédula - ¡Claro que importa! ¡A la sala ahora! -lo bajó de la mesa cuando la herida estaba completamente cerrada, Harry no esperó a que se lo repitieran y corrió hacia el sofá que le pareció más protector, se sentó entre todos los cojines que encontró.

- ¡En qué estabas pensando! -empezó Lily

- ¡Desde cuándo mientes para salirte con la tuya! -y siguió Ginny

Remus se sentó en el sofá de una plaza desde donde podía mirar la batalla bien a salvo de los tiros, no sabía quién era la pelirroja más chica pero se divertía mirando cómo se turnaba con la más grande para gritarle a Harry. Sonreía discretamente, Harry se hundía cada vez más entre los cojines y cuando casi lo cubrían, Lily movía la varita y lo dejaba libre de cojines, después seguía con los gritos y Harry hacía que los cojines volvieran a aparecer, aparentemente estaba bastante asustado y su magia se descontrolaba a pesar de que supuestamente era un adulto y por eso era tan divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, hola James -Remus levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su amigo que parado tras el sofá miraba sin comprender -siéntate -palmeó el reposabrazos y volvió la vista al sofá donde Harry volvía a estar entre cojines

-Remus ¿quién es la chica y por qué gritan así? Tengo casi media hora saludando ni siquiera tú me contestaste

-Lo siento, es que es entretenido, mira te explico -James se recargó en una orilla del respaldo y se inclinó hacia Remus que apenas susurraba, entre susurros y sonrisas el licántropo comenzó a explicar lo que hasta el momento había entendido.

-En resúmen -murmuró James cinco minutos después -no intervengo pero ¿Por qué le gritaste? Tú no haces eso

-Me pateó -rió Remus, distraído se señaló la nariz

- ¿Qué te qué?

- ¡Espera, no, no dije nada! -alarmado se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pero ya era muy tarde, James estaba furioso, podría pasarle que se hubiera escapado y todo lo demás pero él sabía que nunca dejaría que insultara a un amigo o en este caso golpear -James espera por favor, tenía una especie de recuerdo cuando lo hizo, no fue su intención

James echó un vistazo a su amigo, negó con la cabeza y con lentitud se acercó a Lily, la abrazó, besó y al oído susurró unas palabras que hicieron que la pelirroja abriera los ojos asustada, después molesta. Harry miró a James, su mirada no era mejor que la de las otras dos pelirrojas pero al contrario de ellas, James volvió a su lugar junto a Remus.

- ¡Le partiste la nariz a Remus de una patada! -echa una fiera se giró al niño, Harry miró de reojo a Remus, él intentó disculparse con una mirada - ¡deja de esconderte entre cojines!

Y los gritos volvieron a empezar, esta vez Ginny se mantuvo al margen y fue hacia el otro sillón, ahora que se había desahogado por haber sido engañada, empezaba a sentirse incómoda y su incomodidad aumentó cuando Harry empezó a sollozar, extrañada se inclinó hacia adelante, Lily había levantado el brazo en un ademán por señalar el piso superior pero Harry se encogió y dejó de sollozar para pasar a llorar en serio. Lily guardó silencio con el corazón en un puño, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas a ella al escuchar las súplicas de Harry.

-Nn… no me… no… no me pegues ppp… por… por favor, nno nnno por favor -con desesperación se cubrió el rostro con los dos brazos encogido sobre el sillón como estaba y siguió suplicando entre balbuceos

-Cariño -se inclinó para levantarlo pero se congeló con las manos cerca del niño

-Tío Vernon no por favor, no fui yo…

Lily se irguió y se giró con los ojos flameantes que clavó sobre Ginny.

-Ginny Weasley, de su dimensión ¿cierto? -siseó, la pelirroja más chica apenas asintió -explícalo -señaló efusiva a Harry, el niño seguía sollozando, temblaba entre balbuceos. Lily se sentó junto a él, lo puso sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazó, le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo o aunque fuera sacarlo de ese recuerdo.

-No creí que fuera tanto el daño que le hubieran hecho -susurró, miraba preocupada el cuerpecito que seguía estremeciéndose, balbuceaba algo sobre un perro y un árbol -sé que no tuvo una buena infancia, cuando llegó a mi casa mi mamá intentó darle todo lo que sus tíos le negaron, no parecía haberle afectado tanto… -se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, Harry murmuró sobre navidad y galletas de perro y los ojos se le terminaron de cerrar, suspiró, abrazó a Lily y con una pequeña sonrisa se quedó dormido.

-Voy a ir a acostarle y después vamos a tener una muy larga plática, después averiguaré si eres quien dices ser o un mortífago disfrazado -abrazó con fuerza a Harry y se puso de pie, aun lloraba cuando fue hacia las escaleras

- ¿Usted ya lo sabía, verdad? -miró a James que muy serio había ido hacia el sofá donde estaba Lily

-No me hables de usted por favor, no estoy tan viejo y dime James si me dices señor te hechizo

Ginny le sonrió, en silencio espero la respuesta.

-Sí, algo así, Harry se ahorró muchas cosas cuando me contó sobre su vida pero no… no creí que… -hundió el rostro en sus manos

-Muy bien, ahora quiero saber todo y cuando digo todo es TODO -remarcó la última palabra y muy seria se sentó junto a su esposo - ¿tienes hambre? -movió la varita y apareció un gran plato de estofado, volvió a moverla y el plato empezó a humear - tienes tu memoria completa ¿verdad?

-Sí -murmuró confundida

-Perfecto, comienza a hablar y a comer

Levitó el plato hacia Ginny, ella lo tomó pero no lo miró, miraba a los tres adultos que tenía enfrente. Nerviosa por mirarse como el centro de atención de semejante público, comenzó a comer.

-Delicioso, gracias… Harry no me contó mucho, es bastante reservado pero lo que le he escuchado a mi hermano, la primera navidad que pasó en Hogwarts…

Entre cucharada y cucharada, comenzó a hablar sobre cada detalle que conocía sobre Harry, se enfocó sobre los días que pasara en la madriguera pero aunque Lily lo agradecía, insistió sobre su infancia y sus tíos. Ginny titubeó un poco porque la expresión de la mujer daba un poco de miedo y empezaba a temer por los tíos de Harry aunque… ellos no eran los mejores muggles, siempre le hicieron la vida miserable pero le dieron un lugar donde vivir y mantenerse a salvo, intentó enfatizar eso aunque supo que Lily apenas escucharía esa parte.

-Mañana ahondaré sobre eso y si es necesario usaré _veritaserum_ con ese niño -murmuró Lily con el entrecejo fruncido -ahora, volvamos contigo…

Cuando apareció una charola con té y pastel, Ginny supo que no se iba a levantar de ahí hasta que Lily se diera por satisfecha y parecía que iba a tardar, suspiró y tomó la taza de té que le daban, menos mal que no tenía sueño…

* * *

**_Antes de que griten y pataleen, dejaré las parejas como en el fandom porque me gustan así :P además, desde que aparece la descripción de Ginny se sabe que quedaría con Harry n.n  
_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida..._**


	8. ¿Otra cicatriz?

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

Harry despertó tarde esa mañana, se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando alrededor, intentaba recordar lo que había pasado, por alguna razón estaba muy cansado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ligero. Se sacudió el cabello con las dos manos, se alzó de hombros y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, desde arriba –increíble lo alto que podía estar una cama- buscó las pantuflas, ya una vez había bajado sin ellas y Lily casi lo mata en cuanto lo miró. Las encontró cerca de la puerta así que bajó de un brinco, pero se detuvo antes de ir por las pantuflas, sobre la mesita de noche estaba una nota pegada al vaso con agua que Lily le dejaba cada noche. Desdobló el trozo de pergamino y curioso comenzó a leer.

_"Te espero en el despacho en cuanto despiertes, no te demores en nada más… mamá"_

Leyó dos veces más y entonces recordó: ¡Ginny! Abrió la puerta de un tirón, las pantuflas fueron a dar contra la pared y rebotaron hasta la cama. Harry corrió hacia la escalera y bajó como una flecha. Apenas logró frenar en la estancia donde Remus y James platicaban tranquilamente.

-Buenos días -saludaron los adultos, Harry apenas los escuchó, su visión se posó rápidamente en la pelirroja que acababa de aparecer con tres tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, le sonrió como un niño enamorado. Remus rompió en carcajadas, se apartó de un ligero brinco del asiento que compartía con James que con el ceño fruncido había intentado golpearlo.

-Lo siento Harry -se disculpó Ginny, repartió las bebidas y se sentó en el sillón de una plaza donde Harry se había detenido

-Creí que era un sueño, que no estarías pero cómo llegaste, cómo…

-Lily ¿no te dejó una nota? -preguntó James

-Sí -se giró hacia su padre - ¿qué pasa? Espera… -abrió enormes los ojos - ¿volvió Sirius? ¿Me quiere poner una emboscada? ¡Me va a matar! Me voy, Ginny podemos ir a buscar… esos… ¡los horrcruxes! -desesperado tomó la mano de Ginny que lo siguió sin comprender, pero en la puerta hacia el recibidor lo detuvo Lily

-Buenos días y Sirius no ha salido del hospital pero ya preguntó por ti -tranquilamente tomó la mano que sostenía Ginny y jaló al niño que la siguió más tranquilo -tú y yo vamos a tener una muy larga charla sobre ocultar cosas a tu madre -empujó a Harry al despacho de James y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Ginny regresó a la estancia, preocupada se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, de reojo miraba a los dos hombres que platicaban tranquilamente. No se atrevía a hablar, sentía que James la acusaría de ser un mortífago pero cuando el moreno captó la mirada de la joven, le sonrió de forma coqueta, ella le regresó la sonrisa y con un poco más de confianza se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué Sirius está en el hospital?

James se acomodó en el sillón, compartió una mirada con Remus y su sonrisa se ladeó.

- ¿Harry no te dijo?

-Mencionó algo de un accidente

Y para sorpresa de Ginny, James rompió en carcajadas, Remus rió ante la diversión de su amigo pero negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no dijo algo sobre ese accidente -Ginny negó, la sonrisa de James se amplió y comenzó a contar con lujo de detalle lo que sabía y conforme el entrecejo de la pelirroja se juntaba más y ese brillo demente que él bien conocía, aparecía en las avellanas que tenía frente a él, sonreía más, satisfecho por el amor que estaba seguro de mirar. Pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, entiéndase que la pelirroja se soltara renegando y asegurara matar a Harry, ella le sonrió y dijo:

- ¿No cree que si le diera la varita, Harry haría menos tonterías?

Remus soltó una carcajada ante la cara desencajada de James, Ginny solo los miró, respiró hondo y siguió.

-Año tras año mientras estudiaba, Harry encontró la forma o según dijo él, la forma lo encontraba a él para enredarlo en problemas

- Los problemas lo buscan ¿no? -preguntó una voz de mujer, James se giró de un brinco y regresó la sonrisa que lo saludó.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho, Lily estaba sentada del otro lado del escritorio y Harry en uno de esos enormes sillones justo frente a ella, se sentía en peligro de muerte. Hablaba en susurros a veces y otras simplemente se quedaba callado, también echaba mano de las lágrimas que estaban tan a flor de piel cuando Lily no quería creerle que no recordaba algo que ella insistía en saber, esta vez no se molestaba por llorar tan fácilmente porque eso ablandaba enormemente a la mujer.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo te trataba mi hermana?

-Papá me dijo que entre menos supieras de eso, sería mejor, que tú quieres a tía Petunia

-Mjm, pero te quiero más a ti

Harry le sonrió, pensó que como tonto, pero simplemente era una sonrisa infantil de felicidad.

-Pero ellos también me salvaron la vida, porque si no hubieran dejado que me quedara, esa protección que me diste no me habría servido y en cuanto Voldemort hubiera regresado me habría podido matar… -subió los pies al asiento y miró pensativo el techo -aunque el profesor Dumbledore los habría obligado a punta de varita

- ¡Harry!

-Es verdad -sonriente la miró -le dejó una carta a tía Petunia sin la que de seguro me mandan a un orfanato y les hice mucho para su forma tan muggle de ser y no me mandaron a ninguna parte -rió a carcajadas sin notar la mirada entre molesta y asustada que tenía su madre

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que les hiciste mucho?

La risa de Harry terminó de golpe y entonces pudo mirar la expresión, ya más molesta de su madre; se removió incómodo en el sillón e intentó sonreír.

-Fue sin intención, te lo juro -respiró hondo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, pero la poca esperanza de salvarse se fue con la mirada que le dedicó la pelirroja a la puerta.

- ¡Les dije que no me molestaran, no termino aún!

Y el ruido de la puerta se detuvo en el mismo segundo, Harry dio un brinquito en el sillón cuando su madre le dedicó toda su atención.

-Ee… es…

-Sin tartamudear

Harry tragó saliva, deseó decirle que era un niño pequeño, que le tuviera consideración pero justo en ese momento no se sentía como un niño, estaba perfectamente consciente de que tenía diecisiete años y por alguna razón le asustaba su madre, se mordió la lengua.

-No era mi intención, solo pasó ¿recuerdas cuando miré a tía Marge cuando fuimos a cenar en navidad?

-Te reíste -asintió muy seria

-Pues la… es que ella estaba… y… los insultaba -hizo un mohín y la miró con ojos dulces -tía Petunia no dijo nada cuando te insultó, te comparaba con perros, hablaba de ellos sin corazón y… me enojé, la… inflé -se encogió en el asiento -rebotaba contra el… techo -terminó con una mueca.

Se encogió otro poco. Para su sorpresa, contra todo lo que esperaba, Lily soltó una carcajada que lo hizo dar un brinco, se giró sobre el sillón al verla ir hacia la puerta donde volvían a llamar.

-Lamento haberle gritado en esa forma pero…

-Descuida, James me dijo lo que estabas haciendo y te comprendo -suspiró.

Harry se estiró todo lo que pudo pero el respaldo del sillón era demasiado alto para él, se paró sobre el asiento, apenas alcanzó pero no pudo ver más que el pelirrojo cabello de su madre, de la señora con la que platicaba miraba su túnica rojo oscuro.

-Yo ya aclaré algunas cositas con él, esa terquedad -bufó, Harry bajó del sillón y se acercó unos pasos a Lily -desde antes de navidad, mira que mandarme de vacaciones fuera del país ¿y dónde está?

Intentó regresar corriendo al sillón cuando Lily se hizo a un lado pero la pelirroja lo tomó de la túnica y prácticamente lo arrojó al frente, al menos así pudo ver a la mujer. Era alta como su madre, de cabello entrecano, su mirada cálida como el chocolate y su sonrisa lo embrujó, se quedó mirándola sin poder ver a otra parte.

-Aaw -la mujer se arrodilló frente a Harry, él seguía sin poder dejar de mirarla pero su mano se alzó rápidamente en cuanto miró las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la mujer que tanta ternura le inspiraba, las limpió torpemente y se dejó llevar cuando lo abrazó -es… -miró a Lily, sollozó y volvió la vista a Harry -eres igualito a James cuando tenía tu edad, solo tienes…

-...los ojos de mi mamá -le sonrió con un asentimiento, después miró a la pelirroja -Lily -titubeó.

El entrecejo de la pelirroja se juntó rápidamente cuando miró a Harry.

- ¿Podemos… hablar en privado?

- ¡Harry!

-Está bien, no te preocupes, iré a ver qué preparo para la comida

-No es necesario que se… -apenada intentó detener a la mujer pero ésta ya había salido del despacho, molesta bajó la mirada - ¡Harry, eso fue grosero! Además ¿Lily? ¿Qué pasó con mamá?

- ¿Por qué le dijeron? -estaba demasiado preocupado como para asustarse ante la molestia de Lily, si le iban diciendo eso a todas las personas que conocieran… de alguna forma Voldemort se iba a enterar

- ¿Qué? -la molestia se esfumó rápidamente, se acuclilló frente a él y lo miró a los ojos

-Se suponía que solo ustedes lo sabrían, agradezco que no le hayan dicho a Pettigrew pero… ¿por qué no me preguntaron? No pueden decirle a todo mundo…

-Harry -dibujó una sonrisa dulce mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la contraída expresión del niño -si mis padres vivieran me gustaría presen… -se apresuró a limpiar el par de lágrimas que había derramado y la sorpresa que la invadió la hizo olvidar la tristeza que empezaba a aparecer -no sabes quién es ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? -el molesto y herido "adulto" desapareció por un momento mientras miraba sin comprender - ¿debería?

-Cariño -lo jaló hacia ella y lo abrazó, lo mantuvo contra su pecho por algunos segundos, después se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa -esa mujer a la que tan groseramente acabas de correr, es tu abuela, la madre de James

-La… -boquiabierto se quedó mirando a la sonriente pelirroja, apenas sintió que lo tomaron de la mano, sus piernas se movieron automáticamente.

En cuanto llegaron a la estancia y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de James, perdió el color, sus pequeñas manos intentaron aferrarse a la túnica de quien sentía su única salvación pero Lily no estaba así que solo manoteó en el aire. James se le acercaba con una terrible calma, por su rostro, estaba seguro de que ya estaba enterado de que él había corrido del despacho a… su… abuela. Tragó saliva, miraba desesperado hacia todas partes, Remus estaba tras James, sentado en un sillón y nadie más alrededor.

- ¿Corriste… a… mi madre… del despacho?

A pesar de que le daba miedo la cara que tenía James y además, el que murmurara tan lentamente solo indicaba que estaba más que molesto, no puedo evitar abrir la boca.

- ¿Estabas escuchando atrás de la puerta? Eso es grosero

- ¡Harry!

El niño dio un brinco y corrió hacia la cocina donde para su tranquilidad se encontró con las tres mujeres que platicaban.

- ¡James me quiere matar! -anunció y contrario a lo que Lily esperaba, que corriera a sus brazos, fue y se aferró a las piernas de la mujer mayor que sonriente le acarició el cabello.

- ¡Ven acá! -la puerta se abrió con tanta violencia que se estrelló contra la pared.

- James, las puertas no se azotan

-No, lo que se azota es otra cosa -sonrió mirando directo a los ojos de Harry que se aferró con más fuerza.

-James, asustas al niño

-No es un niño mamá y tú lo sabes

La mujer bajó la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna mirada que le regresó Harry.

-Yo lo miro como un niño…

James volvió a ver a Harry pero él solo le sonrió e ignoró las señas que le hacía para que fuera con él.

-Dile a Remus que la comida está lista, anden a lavarse -se agachó y besó la cabeza de Harry, después para estupefacción de James, lo levantó fácilmente y se dispuso a lavarle las manos.

Ya en la mesa, Harry se aseguró de sentarse cerca de su abuela, no la había conocido y quería aprovechar ese momento… aunque también se sentía completamente seguro con ella y por alguna razón James parecía molestarse más cada segundo. Por lo que duró la cena, Harry se olvidó de que tenía diecisiete años y hasta de Ginny ya que ella solo lo miraba ya que tenía suficiente con las miradas que Lily le echaba de vez en cuando, aunque la pelirroja mayor sabía disimular mejor que James.

-Bueno ¿dónde está Sirius?

Harry que comía el postre, sintió el pastel atorarse en su garganta, por poco y se traga el tenedor al mirar la enorme sonrisa de James.

-En el hospital porque Harry le robó la varita y se metió al bosque prohibido -soltó de corrido, no quería que lo interrumpieran, amplió su sonrisa al ver las expresiones que hacía su madre.

Harry intentó apartarse pero no logró moverse, Lily rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su marido pero sonreía levemente, Ginny solo miraba y Remus sonreía igual que Lily.

- ¡Por Merlín! -exclamó la señora Potter con una mano en el pecho, bajó la mirada y abrazó a Harry - ¡James cómo dejaste que un niño tan pequeño se metiera al bosque prohibido! Por muchos diecisiete años que tenga está pequeño, su cuerpo no puede hacer demasiada magia -con un movimiento ofendido hizo desaparecer los platos.

Harry se mordió los labios para no reír ante la cara de James, su mandíbula casi llegaba hasta la mesa, estupefacto abría y cerraba la boca al parecer sin saber qué decir, cuando la señora Potter levantó a Harry y salió del comedor con él, el labio de James se alzó de un lado en una mueca graciosa y alzó los brazos al cielo al escuchar lo que su madre dijo antes de desaparecer hacia la estancia.

-James, sabes que no me gustan esas muecas… cielos cariño -le sonrió a Harry -apenas pesas, Lily ¿seguro come bien?

-Bastante bien, solo que es muy pequeño

-Como su padre -suspiró, se sentó con Harry sobre las piernas.

Pocos segundos después aparecieron James, Remus y por último Ginny que parecía querer quedarse en segundo plano o último. Harry por otra parte se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y poco le importaba seguir sobre las piernas de su abuela, además James se miraba más molesto que antes de la cena.

-Harry ¿por qué tomaste la varita de Sirius?

Harry miró a Lily, después a James, quería que le regresaran la varita, la necesitaba pero… no se la querían dar y estaba seguro de que era James quien no quería. Ahora su abuela le ponía en charola de plata todo ¿se aprovecharía? Sería muy fácil hacer que ella obligara a James a devolverle la varita pero por otra parte, ella no estaría ahí por siempre y si hacía lo que su cerebro estaba insistiendo, James se iba a molestar en verdad y no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacerle pero no tendría otra oportunidad, podía aprovecharse y rogar por poder escaparse para buscar los horcruxes, con ayuda de Ginny podría recordar lo que eran. En un par de segundos asintió, sacó el labio inferior y levantó la carita más tierna que pudo.

-Es que me llegan recuerdos de mi vida… de lo que pasó en donde vengo y estoy seguro de tener una misión, puedo ayudar o por lo menos defenderme pero James no me quiere dar mi varita, si la tuviera, Sirius estaría bien.

Y al pensar en Sirius, las lágrimas amenazaron con estallar, causando una mayor ternura en la abuela Potter.

-Mamá no te dejes engañar, es un maestro de…

-Tiene seis años James

-Pero…

- ¡Y tiene razón, deberías darle esa varita!

- ¡Pero yo no la tengo!

-No me grites James

-Perdón, perdón mamá -la mirada que posó en Harry le heló la sangre aunque pareciera echar fuego -pero el profesor Dumbledore la guarda, no tengo idea de para qué.

Harry intentó tragar saliva, esa había sido una muy mala táctica y ahora James iba a despellejarlo lentamente y después lo descuartizaría.

-Oye Harry ¿y esta cicatriz? -como si nada hubiera pasado, rozó la cicatriz en forma de rayo, Harry pensó en qué decirle, no quería contarle la verdad pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca, la abuela siguió hablando -se parece mucho a la del nieto de una querida amiga

- ¿Qué? -a como pudo se revolvió en los brazos de la señora Potter y la miró - ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué cicatriz?

-El pequeño Neville tiene una cicatriz igual a esta -tocó con un dedo la cicatriz de Harry

De alguna forma, Harry se escurrió de los brazos de su abuela y se paró en el piso, ansioso miró a James pero dio un paso atrás y decidió que era más seguro mirar a su madre.

- ¿Longbottom? ¿Neville Longbottom?

Fue Ginny quien se acercó, compartió una mirada con Harry que a Lily no pareció agradar.

- ¿Lo conoces? A propósito querida, no nos han presentado -sonrió y se puso de pie, mandó una mirada molesta a James y dijo: -porque éste hijo mío no parece pensar que sea importante decirle a una pobre vieja que su nieto apareció y en cambio me mandan fuera del país, supongo que viniste con Harry

- ¡Pero si acaba de aparecer! ¡Llegó ayer!

-Soy Ginny… -miró a Harry y sonrió al verlo sonrojado -y sí, vine con su nieto

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -Lily se puso de pie, echó una mirada a Ginny y salió de la estancia.

James suspiró, se estiró mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. Se despeinaba cuando se acercó a su madre, preocupado miró a Harry.

- ¿Crees que no lo puedo cuidar? -antes de que James siquiera abriera la boca, la mujer arrugó el entrecejo.

-Mamá, comprende que no tiene seis años es muy…

- ¡James! -la voz tronó en la estancia, el aludido dio un brinco, después una patada al piso y se giró.

- ¡Bien! Vámonos Ginny, Moony

- James Potter ven aquí

Aunque fue solo un susurro de la señora Potter, James que casi corría hacia la puerta principal, se frenó gruñendo. Harry miraba en silencio, estaba seguro de que si se le ocurría abrir la boca, James lo iba a matar. Miró a su abuela que volvía a llamar a su padre por lo que se hizo a un lado, lo más cerca que pudo de ella.

-No eres un niño, ven aquí ya deja ese berrinche

-No y él tampoco -masculló, empujó a Remus para que siguiera caminando

Harry rodeó el sillón cuando su abuela se puso de pie y corrió tras Remus cuando el licántropo se llevó a Ginny hacia el recibidor, dejando a James solo con su madre.

- ¿A dónde van?

- ¿Recuerdas el libro que te trajo?

Harry asintió a la pelirroja a la que miraba embobado y con la edad que aparentaba no podía controlar mucho el embelesamiento. No sabía que un niño podía dar tanto tan fácilmente.

-Pues yo no lo solté -le mandó una mirada seria pero él ni lo notó arrancándole una sonrisa a ella -y el profesor Dumbledore quiere mirarlo, además de querer platicar sobre lo que tú olvidaste

-Y te vas a quedar con mi mamá -Harry dio un brinco ante el susurro de James, llevaba mala cara, el niño se apresuró a pegarse a la pared -pórtate bien, ya es mayor

Harry asintió rápidamente. Cuando Lily volvió y se despidió de Harry con un beso, Ginny se acuclilló y le sonrió, se acercó todo lo que pudo hasta tener la carita infantil frente suyo. Le acarició los labios con un beso inocente y le susurró al oído de forma que solo él la pudiera escuchar.

-Me saludas a Neville -le sonrió y siguió a los demás.

-Bueno, eso ha sido divertido

Harry se giró lentamente, sin comprender se quedó mirando a la mujer que le sonreía, ella le guiñó el ojo, de repente miró a James en esa expresión traviesa.

-Tu padre sigue siendo un niño, ve a vestirte para salir, si tienes una túnica nueva mucho mejor porque Augusta es especial para esas cosas -la mujer se recargó contra la pared y sonriente miró a Harry -anda ¿no quieres ir a ver a Neville? No se van a quedar con Albus todo el día

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, cuando la abuela regresó a la estancia, él patinó al dar media vuelta y correr escaleras arriba. Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió al closet, las túnicas y ropa muggle comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación, tenía una túnica nueva que Lily le acababa de comprar, el único problema era que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Siguió buscando y revolteando hasta que no quedó ropa colgada y solo entonces encontró la túnica, era azul cielo con algunos hilos plateados. Se puso la túnica y un pantalón corto que encontró de paso, habría olvidado su edad en algún punto pero por alguna razón seguía fresco el recuerdo de Snape colgando con la túnica de sombrero y los calzones al aire, Neville no era como su padre pero era mejor prevenir. Se calzó los zapatos nuevos y sonriente regresó con su abuela.

Aparecieron frente a una imponente y tétrica casona después de que Harry convenciera a su abuela de no usar la chimenea, no tenía ganas de perderse sin varita y pareciendo un niño pequeño. Un elfo les dio la bienvenida y guió por el enorme recibidor hacia una gran estancia decorada con motivos igualmente tétricos que el resto de la casa, justo como se la había imaginado, aunque era mejor que la casa de Sirius, eso por mucho. En la estancia los esperaba una mujer mayor, quizá más que su abuela pero no podía decirlo con exactitud, nunca había sido bueno para notar eso y ahora teniendo seis años era mucho peor. Y quizá por la edad que aparentaba pero se pegó a las piernas de su abuela tan pronto un enorme pájaro se lanzó sobre él, aferró más la túnica cuando el ave insistía en avanzar y un par de segundos después maldijo tener seis años, el ave seguía moviéndose y entonces él bajó la mirada hacia la anciana que se quitaba al enorme pájaro de la cabeza, le dio sombrero y bolso al elfo y le pidió que llamara a su nieto. Atónito miró al elfo maniobrar con el ave que parecía más grande que él y se preguntó si sería el mismo sombrero que había dicho Neville que usaba su abuela.

Saludó a la señora Longobottom, no daba tanto miedo sin el sombrero y él la recordaba de cuando había ayudado en la batalla de Hogwarts. El elfo que los había recibido lo llevó a una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Cuando entró se encontró con un niño un poco más alto que él, ¿acaso todos eran más altos que él? Qué clase de herencia le había dado James. Neville le sonrió titubeante y Harry le regresó la sonrisa, no podía dejar de verlo e incluso ahogó un sollozo al recordar como ese niño rechoncho moría convertido en un gran mago. Neville no era tan gordo como su primo Dudley, solo un poco llenito, tenía una cara realmente tierna, nada que ver con él que parecía que siempre pensaba en travesuras. Aunque, no recordaba si Neville era rubio o castaño cuando estaba grande porque ahora era rubio, no le importó mucho y se acercó al otro niño. Se presentó y a pesar de no sentirse como un niño, se sentó con él a jugar. La habitación era grande, en un extremo bajo la ventana estaba una gran cama, el resto eran algunos muebles y juguetes, muchos juguetes.

-Neville -murmuró Harry dejando una figura a un lado - ¿vives solo con tu abuela?

-No, tengo tíos que viven aquí, como mi tío abuelo Algie que me regaló este juego -sonriente señaló las figurillas que se movían

Harry asintió y siguió jugando, tenía que saber qué tanto había cambiado la vida de Neville en esa dimensión y… ¡la cicatriz! Olvidó a los padres del niño y tragó saliva, ahora ¿cómo le preguntaba por la cicatriz? Como Ron quizá, total que Neville tenía seis años, siempre había sido inocente.

-Oye ¿jugamos a las cicatrices? -se le ocurrió algo mejor, le sonrió a Neville cuando desconfiado lo miró -yo te enseño una cicatriz que tenga y tú me enseñas otra

-Solo tengo una -triste se alzó de hombros

-Descuida, ¿es pequeña?

Como respuesta, Neville se levantó el flequillo rubio, Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a Neville. Embobado miró la pequeña cicatriz que efectivamente tenía forma de rayo pero algo le faltaba, estaba ahí delineada perfectamente, era como si en ese momento se mirara en un espejo y viera su frente… el rayo parecía hecho con un filoso cuchillo o en este caso con un hechizo, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, sin pensarlo estiró el brazo y tocó la cicatriz, después se sentó y miró al niño.

- ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Aunque la carita redonda se entristeció, Neville siguió moviendo las figurillas, con la vista fija en ellas comenzó a hablar:

-No recuerdo, dice mi abuela que tenía un año y que me iban a matar pero mi mamá lo evitó

- ¿Murió?

Neville afirmó con la cabeza, Harry sintió que todo daba vueltas.

-Tu papá…

La sonrisa de Neville descolocó a Harry, la carita se iluminó con una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad.

-Es auror ¡y el mejor!

Harry miraba a Neville sin poder hacer algo más que abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar la cicatriz que parecía dibujada, era idéntica a la suya, incluso la obtuvo de la misma manera que él, bueno, casi porque el padre de Neville estaba sano y salvo y al parecer era bueno haciendo lo que hacía. Pero la mente de Harry seguía jugándole malas pasadas y de momento su atención cambio de foco y pensó en lo que él podía hacer o había podido hacer antes de matar a Voldemort y dado que Neville tenía la misma cicatriz por el sacrificio de su madre… sonrió, se puso de pie de un brinco y… volvió a sentarse, necesitaba una varita porque dudaba que el jardín estuviera tan descuidado como para tener lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Sabes dónde hay una varita?

-Mi abuela tiene una

-Sí pero…

-Mi papá otra -siguió enumerando el niño sin comprender, Harry deseó darle una patada porque actuaba como un niño pequeño, después recordó que él sí era un niño pequeño y respiró hondo, pero Neville ajeno a los deseos agresivos de su compañero de juegos, siguió hablando -y mi tío abuelo Algie que está durmiendo la siesta también tiene…

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, ayudó a levantar a Neville y casi lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Contrario a lo que esperaba, apenas batalló para que lo llevara a la habitación del tío abuelo. Neville se quedó fuera para cuidar la puerta aunque apenas entendía lo que Harry pretendía hacer. El pequeño Potter se tiró pecho tierra en cuanto entró, rápidamente se cubrió la nariz con las dos manos para no estornudar por el olor raro que había, olía a "viejo", los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pues con la rapidez para cubrirse, se había estrellado contra el piso. Se arrastró sorbiendo la nariz para no llorar, ni siquiera miraba al mago, le bastaban los ronquidos para saber que seguía bien dormido. Cerca de la cama sonrió, podía mirar la varita esperando ser robada sobre la mesa de noche, se arrastró hasta ahí, se acuclilló y con la vista fija en la cama, agarró la varita, la metió entre su túnica y reptó hasta la puerta.

Con una gran sonrisa tomó la mano de Neville y por la cocina salieron al jardín.

Sin avisar o explicar, Harry sacó la varita ante la estupefacta mirada de Neville.

-No debes agarrar la varita de los mayores -susurró el niño, Harry solo le sonrió y movió la varita.

_- Serpensortia_

Neville dio un grito al ver la enorme cobra que escupió la varita del tío abuelo, Harry dio un brinco hacia atrás, él no quería una serpiente tan peligrosa o grande. Maldijo la varita defectuosa, si le dieran la suya, todo estaría bien.

-D-dile que no… que no se mueva -masculló Harry mirando a Neville pero él estaba petrificado -N-neville por-por favor, tú… tú puedes… -Harry se empezaba a desesperar, escuchaba sisear a la serpiente o por lo menos lo imaginaba pero no entendía nada - ¡demonios Neville, dime qué dice!

- ¡Las serpientes no hablan! -gritó Neville en medio de un chillido.

La cobra se irguió, estaba mucho más alta que ellos dos o al menos el corazón que intentaba escapar por su garganta distraía lo suficiente a Harry como para mirar bien y menos le ayudó al ver como ensanchaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Harry sintió los pies anclados a la tierra, aterrado miraba como la cobra iba sobre Neville. Escuchó que alguien gritó y entonces la cobra desapareció, ni siquiera pudo guardar la varita que tenía en la mano cuando llegó su abuela. Miró los ojos avellana fijos en él pero seguía sin poder moverse, la señora Potter le quitó la varita. No dijo más y lo levantó en brazos.

En la estancia, la señora Longbottom intentaba interrogar a su nieto pero él estaba aterrado y solo balbuceaba entre sollozos. Harry poco a poco se fue recuperando, lo primero que miró fue a Neville escondido entre los brazos de alguien, levantó la mirada y por alguna razón sintió ganas de llorar. Un hombre lo miraba, por un momento pensó que era James pero al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se parecía, el nudo en la garganta se le pasó y respiró hondo, ese hombre debía ser el padre de Neville.

- No entiendo por qué habría una cobra aquí -dijo el hombre aún con Neville en brazos, Harry se removió incómodo y la mirada de su abuela lo hizo ver al piso, ni siquiera quiso pensar en dónde estaría la varita.

-Creo que fue demasiado para el pequeño Neville -dijo de pronto la señora Potter, los otros dos adultos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Para Harry también -suspiró el hombre, Harry se sintió peor.

-Sí, claro…

La señora Potter se puso de pie lentamente, dejó a Harry en el piso y le tomó la mano.

Salieron en silencio de la estancia, pero tan pronto abrió la puerta principal la volvió a cerrar, empujó a Harry arrojándolo contra la pared, el niño se golpeó la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se sentó y miró a su abuela pero ella tenía la varita en ristre.

-Regresa a la estancia Harry ¡Frank! ¡Ve a la…! -la mujer intentó girarse hacia Harry pero justo en ese momento tres rayos atravesaron la gruesa puerta de madera, uno de ellos impactó en el pecho de la señora Potter.

- ¡Abuela! -gritó Harry, gateó apresurado hacia ella.

-Tranquilo, Frank -tomó la mano que le extendía el auror y se puso de pie -conté cinco, al parecer rompieron la protección de la casa por un lado, uno de ellos brincó por ahí

-Concentraron los encantamientos en un lugar pequeño para poder romper algo -explicó, revisaba por una ventana -hacen lo mismo -regresó a la puerta y la miró -así lograron esto, quizá fueron ellos los de la cobra -volvió a espiar por la ventana por lo que no notó la mirada severa que dirigió la abuela Potter a su nieto -se habían tardado, señora Potter, tiene que salir de aquí, abrí la chimenea

-Todavía puedo luchar muchacho -cuatro rayos más se impactaron en la puerta

-Lo sé señora, pero tiene que ver por los niños, mi madre está en la estancia con Neville, vayan a un lugar seguro -empujó a la mujer a la estancia, la señora Potter arrastró a Harry justo en el momento en que la puerta se venía abajo.

Cinco mortífagos irrumpieron con violencia, el auror Longbottom los enfrentó pero no tardaron en ganar terreno. Harry escuchó una risa maniática llenar la casa, la había escuchado antes pero ésta vez si la reconoció, quiso regresar pero su abuela lo mantenía bien sujeto, buscaba los polvos flú. Deseó pisarla y salir corriendo para enfrentarse a la desgraciada de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no podía hacerle eso a su abuela, no después de lo que había pasado con Sirius. Se estremeció al escuchar gritar al padre de Neville.

La puerta se abrió y su abuela se puso delante de él, dos mortífagos atacaron al instante pero aunque la señora Potter era mayor, pudo con ellos, era hábil pero ellos dos. Un rayo le rozó el hombro mientras en el piso superior Neville daba un grito, intentó correr pero la fuerte mano que lo aferraba del brazo se lo evitó. Se armó un escándalo en el piso superior, en el recibidor el padre de Neville seguía gritando y su abuela sangraba mientras él solo miraba, se retorció del agarre pero no pudo soltarse.

-Ve a la chimenea y…

- ¡No! -Harry la interrumpió, lloraba sin darse cuenta.

-Obedece, ve a casa, de ahí manda una lechuza…

- ¡No, no, no! Dame tu varita puedo ayudar, abuela por favor yo puedo…

-James no me lo perdonaría -sonrió, mandó a volar a un mortífago pero el otro le lanzó un rayo a la pierna que solo le rozó –de nuevo- haciéndole una gran cortada -y yo tampoco, solo tienes diecisiete, yo ya he vivido más -repeliendo hábilmente los ataques y cojeando un poco, empujó a Harry hasta la chimenea, arrojó los polvos flú y gritó.

Harry ni siquiera intentó salir, gran parte del piso superior se venía abajo envolviendo el lugar en una nube de polvo en la que solo alcanzó a mirar rayos de colores volando hacia todas partes cuando las llamas esmeralda lo cubrieron. No miraba los cientos de chimeneas que pasaban frente a él, ni siquiera sentía el hollín en sus ojos, seguía mirando a su abuela a punto de ser cubierta por el piso superior de la casa Longbottom y más lágrimas bañaban su rostro sucio. Poco después salió despedido hacia el pulcro piso de la estancia, se fue de bruces al intentar pararse y ahí se quedó sin moverse llorando a mares, sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar, dejó salir toda la ira que podía envolver a un niño pequeño y pataleó hasta que sintió entumecidos los dedos de los pies que impactaban en el piso. Después se levantó y corrió al despacho de James donde garabateó en un trozo de pergamino, sorbió la nariz y se la limpió con el brazo mientras envolvía el pergamino con un cordel.

- Por favor -sollozó mirando a la lechuza -llévaselo a mi papá, dáselo a James Potter rápido, lo más rápido que puedas.

Miró al ave hasta que se le perdió de vista, regresó al sillón en la estancia y se hizo bolita, no podía hacer más que esperar. Se abrazó las piernas y siguió llorando, Hogwarts estaba demasiado lejos. Hipó un par de veces, las lágrimas siguieron saliendo, se sentía indefenso, solo y en una casa tan grande.

- ¡James, llegué!

Harry se enderezó en el sofá, no conocía la voz, miró hacia todas partes, nada para defenderse. Se le escapó un sollozo mientras bajaba, a paso lento fue al recibidor.

- ¡James! ¿Hay alguien?

Harry asomó la cabeza, en el centro del recibidor un mago se quitaba una capa de viaje, se ajustó unas gafas y miró a su alrededor. De cabello cano, alto y elegante, el mago se sacudió la túnica y mientras se enderezaba, miró a Harry, le sonrió pero el niño llorando aún se encogió contra el marco de la puerta.

-Debes ser Harry y por tu cara no sabes quién soy ¿qué pasa, por qué lloras? ¿James es tan malo? -seguía sonriendo, una sonrisa despreocupada y pícara. Se acuclilló a poco de Harry y le extendió una mano -soy Charlus Potter y…

Harry no esperó más aclaración, le bastó con el "Potter" para lanzarse a los brazos del mago. Él lo abrazó divertido, se irguió con Harry en brazos e intentando tranquilizarlo, comenzó a palmearle la espalda y pasar su mano por la pequeña cabeza que se estremecía con el llanto. Harry balbuceaba desesperado pero el hombre lo interpretaba como acusaciones contra su padre, justo como hacían los niños con sus abuelos. Con Harry en brazos se paseó por gran parte de la planta baja sin encontrar a alguien.

- ¿Te dejaron solo? -se sentó en el sillón donde Harry había estado llorando.

Con la pregunta, Harry reaccionó, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse por estar en brazos de su abuelo, se giró y de un brinco bajó al piso.

-Tienes que ir a la casa Longbotttom, atacaron, estaba con mi abuela allá y me mando por chimenea para acá, tienes que ir a ayudarla. Mandé una lechuza a mis padres pero están en Hogwarts y no sé cuánto tardarán, por favor, ve -había hablado sin descansar, respiraba entrecortado por el esfuerzo y los sollozos involuntarios -me quedaré aquí, por favor ayúdala

El señor Potter se levantó, un mundo de preguntas acudieron pero no hizo ni una, solo corrió fuera de la casa, Harry pudo ver por la ventana como desaparecía. Un poco más tranquilo regresó al sillón, al menos ya no se sentía como un niño abandonado, no, ahora la parte adulta-adolescente hacía acto de presencia y comenzó a culparse, ahora podía notar un patrón en los ataques, cada vez que robaba una varita pasaba algo malo, de alguna forma los mortífagos hacían acto de presencia… pero, pero cuando habían ido con los Weasley él nada había hecho, ni siquiera robado una varita, entonces en esas ocasiones Peter tenía que ver, él iba con el chisme. No le importó que no tuviera sentido, simplemente tenía que culpar a alguien, se acurrucó y se quedó mirando la pata rayada que tenía el sillón frente a él, todo daba vuelta en su cabeza.

- ¡Harry! -dio un brinco, rodó sobre sí y cayó al piso, algo desorientado se sujetó la cabeza que empezaba a punzarle, se había quedado dormido - ¿estás bien? -le sonrió a la pelirroja que lo levantó pero cuando su vista atrapó unos ojos avellana, corrió hacia ella, se sintió extraño abrazando las piernas de Ginny pero no le importó

- ¡Mi abuela! -se separó de Ginny y miró alrededor, tragó saliva al mirar a James sentado pensativo en el sillón de una plaza, se acercó lentamente - ¿James? -apenas susurró, tenía un hoyo hecho de mariposas en el estómago.

El hombre separó la cabeza de sus manos con lentitud, tenía una mirada que a Harry le removió todo, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ya ojos rojos . En silencio, James se quedó mirando a Harry y el niño esperaba que el adulto brincara sobre él, peor se sintió cuando James respiró hondo y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su devastado rostro.

- Creí…

-No… no robé… ni-ninguna varita -sollozó.

Y al diablo el adolescente-adulto que había estado intentando mantener a raya al niñito. Grandes chorretes de lágrimas marcaban el rostro cubierto de hollín. James levantó el sucio rostro, se quedó mirando a los ojos verdes por un momento, después abrazó a Harry tan fuerte como pudo. Lo separó lentamente y volvió a verlo a los ojos.

-Creí que habíamos superado la etapa de llamarme por mi nombre

Harry lo miró un segundo, después soltó el llanto más fuerte.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, tu abuela es un hueso duro de roer, mandó al hospital a los mortífagos antes de llevarlos a azkabán, si mi padre no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

- ¿En verdad? -esperanzado levantó la carita cubierta de manchones, sonrió ante el asentimiento de su padre, seguía abrazado a él por lo que se separó de un brinco al ver como la expresión de James cambiaba drásticamente, intentó apartarse pero el hombre estaba listo y logró detenerlo de la mano.

-Ahora me vas a explicar qué demonios hacían en casa de los Longbottom, te dije que te portaras bien

- ¡Lo hice, lo hice! -gritó Harry, el adolescente se había llevado la tristeza y despreocupación infantil, ahora solo podía mirar la ira asesina de James -mi abuela me llevó, ¡ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de chantajearla! -exclamó desesperado, guardó silencio un segundo, abrió los ojos como platos y se jaló con más fuerza

- Chantajearla…

- ¡No, no, no, no, James por favor!

James tironeó un par de veces, sonreía pero Harry gritaba demasiado como para poder darse cuenta.

-Creo que te daré una nalgada cada vez que me llames por mi nombre, es como si ni me conocieras

- ¡Si te quiero mucho Papá!

-Ya James, deja de jugar con él -escuchó la risa frente a él, el abuelo Potter se sentó junto a Remus, parecía divertido

-Se lo merece -rió James, lo soltó después de tirar un poco de él -temprano mamá se puso como nunca y todo gracias a él

Harry se sobó la mano aunque no le dolía, aun podía sentir los dedos de James. Boquiabierto miraba la conversación tranquila, todos estaban cubiertos de tierra, Remus y Ginny tenían algo de sangre seca en sus ropas, James solo estaba sucio y se burlaba de él, todo había sido una burla, incluso… ¿también el abrazo tan desesperado que le había dado? Y entonces las hormonas de sus diecisiete años pusieron todo de cabeza de nuevo, sintió algo caliente subiendo desde sus pies, llenarlo completamente y explotar en su cabeza. Ginny que lo conocía lo suficiente guardó silencio al mirarlo, pero Harry solo podía mirar rojo, dio una patada al piso, dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación sin hacer caso a los gritos de Lily que lo regañaba por alguna razón que no escuchó, llegó arriba y estrelló la puerta. Furioso consigo mismo por dejarse llevar, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

- ¡Lárgate! -gritó a la puerta.

Por un momento sintió que el corazón se le detenía al mirar una pelirroja cabellera asomarse, después de comprobar que los ojos que lo miraban no eran como los suyos y que no estaban molestos, volvió a respirar normal, pero no detuvo su ir y venir. Ginny se sentó en la cama y solo lo miró, un par de minutos después, Harry se frenó justo frente a ella.

- Sabes lo que a tu madre le habría molestado…

-No importa, ya estoy harto Ginny, me tratan como un niño pequeño y a veces me lo creo, dejo que… ¿Neville está bien? -ansioso esperó, continuó cuando ella asintió -dejo que todo empeore, si sigo así no podré hacer nada y Voldemort toma poder, si hubiera tenido mi varita esto no habría pasado

-Harry, intenté pedirle al profesor Dumbledore que te regresara la varita pero dice que tiene que revisar unas cosas en ella, creo que empieza a tener teorías sobre…

-Todo con él son teorías, yo necesito mi varita y encontrar los horrcruxes

-Harry pero… tienes seis años

Harry seguía con su ir y venir, se detuvo un segundo, miró a Ginny y siguió caminando.

-Hoy no, debemos aprovechar que pienso como debe ser -sonriente corrió hacia la cama, brincó un par de veces para agarrar impulso y poder subir, ya en la cama brincoteó con una gran sonrisa para después sentarse tranquilamente. Ginny se quedó mirándolo, tragó saliva, no parecía tener más de seis años -iremos por mi varita

- ¿Robársela al profesor Dumbledore?

-Claro que no, es imposible, esta noche después de la cena nos escabulliremos y me llevarás a…

-No, no, no, no te llevaré a ninguna parte, ya tengo suficiente con no caerle bien a tu madre como para que repentinamente decida envenenar mi comida porque te arriesgo.

Harry la miró con la boca abierta, no comprendió ni una sola palabra. Le quitó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-Mi mamá nunca haría eso, si no me llevas me iré yo solo

-Harry…

-Aunque me acuses, encontraré la forma de irme, necesito mi varita y después averiguaremos sobre los horrcruxes

-Harry por favor…

-En el callejón diagon no hay mucha vigilancia, en la noche Ollivanders debe estar…

-Pretendes escabullirte a Ollivanders y buscar en miles de cajas para encontrar tu varita…

- ¡Exacto!

-No te llevo -sentenció la pelirroja, se puso de pie, alisó su túnica y salió.

-No me esperaba eso -murmuró pensativo, miró la ventana, estaba demasiado alto como para simplemente salir.

Aunque durante la cena, James aseguró que dormiría con Harry, él ni siquiera se molestó con Ginny por haberlo echado de cabeza porque de hecho le interesó más el saber por qué James no le había dicho a Lily por más que le preguntó.

Fue una gran sorpresa para Harry cuando en lugar de ir a la habitación de huéspedes cuando Lily lo mandó a dormir, que James lo llevara a otra habitación ya que sus abuelos se quedarían esa noche.

-Aquí debiste dormir desde el primer día -sonrió James y abrió la puerta.

Lentamente y en silencio, Harry entró a la habitación que había estado prohibida, ya no era una habitación de bebé y aunque no era completamente infantil, le agradó, así se había imaginado su habitación cuando era niño. Las snitch entraban y salían desde la cenefa en la parte de arriba de las paredes, una roja, otra dorada y las demás solo blancas. Había una litera junto a la pared, un escritorio frente a la ventana, una televisión, un sofá y un enorme radio. Su madre había tenido que ver con la televisión, estaba seguro. Sonrió al mirar un rincón repleto de cojines rojos, dorados y blancos, en algunos un león rugía en silencio al menos y entre los cojines encontró los únicos juguetes de la habitación, cuatro peluches, un enorme perro, un ciervo con imponentes cornamentas que era más grande que el perro, un lobo castaño más grande de lo normal y una pequeña rata. Fuera de la rata, era la mejor habitación que podría imaginar.

-Es…

-No sé si será de tu agrado pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, Lily ayudó un poco o casi nada, solo puso la tevelisión esa

-Televisión -corrigió Harry extasiado, sonreía como un niño pequeño - ¡me encanta, gracias! -se abrazó a su padre y corrió a la cama - ¡pido la de arriba!

Olvidó todo, que tenía diecisiete años o que pretendía escapar de una casa protegida y salir a un lugar en el que los mortífagos parecían aparecer sin ton ni son, no se acordó de robar su varita o buscar los horcruxes, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y sentado sobre el colchón se puso a brincar. James sonrió al mirarlo, tomó algunas fotos y se quedó mirándolo hasta que llegó Lily.

- ¡Harry por Merlín bájate de ahí!

-Pero…

- ¡Ahora mismo! -molesta se acercó a la cama -y dormirás abajo

-Pero…

- ¿James?

El aludido balbuceó algunas palabras, sonrió, señaló la cámara fotográfica y salió de la habitación. Harry seguía con un mohín pero Lily lo bajó con cariño y acostó en la litera de abajo, le susurró muchas razones para no dormir en la litera de arriba, lo besó y acarició, incluso le cantó una canción que por un momento lo hizo salir de los seis años, pero nada hizo por apartarse, se giró con los ojos cerrados para que no lo viera llorar. Se quedó quieto mientras Lily tenía un momento materno y esa canción le recordó lo que tenía que hacer y haría en cuanto James subiera a dormir.

Dormitó un par de veces para cuando estuvo seguro de que James se había dormido, bajó de la cama con cuidado y maldijo cuando la cama de arriba rechinó, se frotó un ojo con una mano y con la otra se despeinó, pisaba irregularmente, pero antes de salir fue al rincón con los cojines, recogió la rata de peluche y fue al baño, se sentó sobre el inodoro y esperó, miraba el peluche que tenía en las manos, bajó de un brinco y levantó la tapa del inodoro, no, era un peluche demasiado grande así que volvió a bajar la tapa y se subió, se paró de puntillas estirándose todo lo que podía pero ni así pudo alcanzar la ventanita sobre el inodoro. Afuera escuchó cerrarse una puerta así que bajó del inodoro, apuntó y arrojó el peluche, pero este era demasiado ligero. Miró la rata, deseó arrancarle la cabeza, pero esta no era la original.

- Ya sé -sonrió con la mirada en el peluche, levantó la tapa del retrete, dejó en el interior el peluche y se bajó el pantalón, se dispuso a hacer sus necesidades asegurándose que el peluche quedara bien mojado, lo agarró con cuidado, retrocedió unos pasos y lanzó.

Deseó gritar "canasta" como en un juego de basketball pero se conformó con un extraño baile, satisfecho, bajó la palanca, se subió el pantalón y se lavó las manos antes de salir. El pasillo estaba vacío así que fue a la habitación principal, con todo el cuidado que pudo abrió la puerta. Ginny y Lily compartían la cama aunque cada una estaba envuelta en cobija diferente, por un momento se quedó mirando todo lo que se parecían, agitó la cabeza para despejarse y siguió su búsqueda.

No tenían por qué ocultarlo así que no debía estar muy escondido, sonrió por la lógica de su padre cuando abrió el primer cajón que miró, metió la mano, había extrañado mucho la textura. Se cubrió con la capa de su padre y salió de la habitación. El pasillo seguía vacío así que con tranquilidad fue a las escaleras, bajó más lento de lo que le habría gustado, era difícil maniobrar con una gran capa y bajar las escaleras sin caerse. Suspiró cuando pudo lograr llegar abajo.

- ¿A dónde vas pequeño?

Se detuvo por instinto, miró a todas partes pero estaba solo, siguió hacia la puerta principal, puso la mano sobre la perilla cuando la voz se acercó.

- ¿Harry? Anda sal de ahí y ven, tengo chocolate caliente

Sin creerlo miró a su abuelo que regresaba a la estancia, se pensó en seguirlo o continuar con sus planes, quizá solo lo hacía para probar si estaba ahí porque había escuchado algún ruido.

-Harry, iré a decirle a tu padre que robaste su capa de invisibilidad

Harry se acercó a la puerta que daba a la estancia, sin creerlo se quedó mirando las dos tazas que estaban sobre la mesa del centro, en el sofá de dos plazas su abuelo sonreía y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, se preguntó si la capa seguiría sirviendo o solo llevaba una sábana encima. Se descubrió la cabeza y bajó la mirada, la capa servía, no podía ver su cuerpo, se terminó de quitar la capa y fue hacia su abuelo.

- ¿Cómo hacen eso? -preguntó al momento en que se sentaba, recordaba al profesor Dumbledore y su recuerdo se afianzó cuando su abuelo solo le sonrió.

- ¿Excursión nocturna?

-Tengo cosas que hacer

-A escondidas…

- James me limita

- ¿James? ¿Sabes que suenas muy grosero llamando a tu padre por su nombre?

Harry miró al hombre que le sonreía, no supo que decirle así que solo se llevó la taza a los labios con la primera intención de solo desviar el tema pero terminó tomándose casi todo el chocolate.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí y jugar a ser un niño por mucho que quiera hacerlo, Voldemort debe dejar de tomar poder

-Entiendo -el hombre asintió pensativo, tomó un sorbo de chocolate sin apartar la mirada de Harry -estuve hablando con mi esposa y llegamos al mismo acuerdo

El abuelo Potter volvió a tomar chocolate, se recargó en el respaldo y siguió mirando a Harry por largos minutos mientras el niño no se separaba de la taza, la vació y con cuidado la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Tengo algunas condiciones -cruzó los dedos de las manos y se inclinó un poco -no quiero volver a escuchar que llamas a tu padre por su nombre y yo te ayudaré a conseguir esa varita

Harry se quedó mirando a su abuelo, apenas entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Bajó la mirada cuando el mago estiró la mano.

- ¿Trato?

-Con solo decirle papá a James, ¿me llevarás y ayudarás a meterme ilegalmente a Ollivanders? -le sonaba estúpido así que se quedó mirando a su abuelo, el anciano sonrió divertido

-Y deberás hacer algunas cosas más cuando te las diga, ¿aceptas? Se nos va la oscuridad

Harry se apresuró a estrechar la mano de su abuelo, quizá él podía ayudarle a encontrar los horrcruxes, lo que sea que fueran esas cosas.

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida..._**


End file.
